The Intern and the Orton
by Pamdizzle
Summary: Chapter 31 is up. Final Chapter. This story is finally complete! Merry Christmas everybody! Randy OrtonOc love story. (does not involve an orginal diva, don't worry, lol) Don't knock it 'til you try it! Read and Review!
1. First Night on the Job

This is a Randy Orton love story, please give it a chance, it's my first fan fiction!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Breanne.

Chapter One:

~Backstage at Raw, live at Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania~

Breanne walked quickly toward the doors leading to the backstage area. It was her first night on the job as an intern for Eric Bischoff. Breanne knew he was hesitant to hire her at first, because she didn't have a marketable look, and if she were to be working for him backstage and around cameras, it was almost necessary to be some what attractive. Breanne was only 5'6", with brown hair tied back into a tight bun, her frame was not thin nor fat. She was not built in any fashion, and her breasts were sadly lacking, a 36 B. She was plain, ignorable. The only thing that stood out about her were her deep blue eyes, but one could hardly notice through her glasses and mascara. 

Eric had given her the job nonetheless, deciding that she would get the work done, but would never be introduced to the camera or the fans. Despite Eric's onscreen persona, he wasn't a lecherous asshole when it came to business. He wanted the job done right, and he knew she would be the one to do it. He just wouldn't be able to mold her into diva while she worked as his assistant, which was regretful, because it would have made for some awesome script. Eric didn't mind though, there was enough backstage storylines for now, and he didn't see any real reason not to give her the job, so here she was, first night, and very excited.

As Breanne entered the backstage area she waved hello to the camera crew, as if saying, "don't worry, it's just me. Nobody camera worthy here!" They understood her greeting and turned their attention to the direction of the locker rooms. Where Randy Orton and Ric Flair were making their way towards them with a briefcase. Breanne quickly jetted away in the opposite direction and made her way to meet with Mr. Bischoff, as she had been instructed. 

~~~~

Eric and Steve turned their attention to the door as they heard a soft, almost inaudible knock. Eric had been informing Steve about the new intern.

"That's probably her." Eric pronounced as he walked toward the door and pulled it open.

"Steve this is Breanne, she is going to be handling the contracts and paperwork. She'll also be organizing tour dates and managing board meetings as well as representing us in those meetings if we are unable to attend ourselves. She'll be attending the events as well, in order to get a feel about how we operate here and I feel it necessary for her to keep up to date on the storylines in case we decide to change her job description." Eric smile as he noticed the terror in her eyes at his last comment.

"Well, I'll drink to that!" Steve declared, almost laughing. "Nice meeting you, but I've got business in the ring right now." With that, Steve shook Breanne's hand and left the room. 

"Okay, let me show you where the bathrooms are, where you'll be stationed, and I'll introduce to some of the guys if we bump into any on the way."

"Sounds good, but what did you mean when you said 'in case we change my job description'?" Breanne asked it with an apprehensive tone.

"Nothing really, we might have need for a storyline writer or extra help on commentary, that's all. Rest assure, that at the moment, you won't have to look into any cameras, okay?"

Breanne nodded, still not liking the thought, that someday, she might have to come face to face with a camera. She shuddered at the thought. She noticed that Eric was leading her back toward the direction of the locker and dressing rooms. She really didn't want to meet anyone, she felt awkward enough. Could she not just go to her designated area and busy with the tour schedules and contracts? Maybe I should just reconsider this whole thing, I mean, do I really want this job? She was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed Eric was introducing her to someone. The same someone she had seen when she entered the building not thirty minutes ago.

"This is Breanne, she's the my new assistant for Raw affairs. Breanne this is Randy Orton." Eric introduced her. 

"Oh, hi. I…um… saw ya earlier when I first walked in the building." Breanne almost kicked herself for letting her accent show.

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice meet you, but I've got _important _things to do right now," Randy said before he made his way toward his locker room.

"Well, he certainly is sociable, isn't he?" Breanne asked sarcastically.

"Randy? Sociable? Ha ha, well, actually, he usually isn't like that, but he has a busy night ahead of him. Catch him on a less intense day, and he's actually quite the joker." Eric was really trying to make everyone seem friendly, he didn't want his new intern to quit on him after the first night. He'd have to catch up with Randy and have a little talk with him about keeping his attitude in check around Breanne.

~~~

Monday night Raw had been over for thirty minutes now, but the backstage was still busy. All the remaining superstars were getting all of their things together and making for exits, signing autographs and taking pictures as they passed some of the remaining fans. She had met nearly all of the superstars for Raw that night and of all the wrestlers she had met that night, Randy had been one of the only rude ones. Christian was a little snooty, but he at least was some what polite. Randy was the only one that left a distinct bad impression on her. Maybe it was the fact that he was the first superstar she had met that night and she had not expected the first person she met to be an ass-

Breanne was brought out of her thoughts when she walked into something hard. She felt herself falling backwards and heard her glasses and all of her **organized** paperwork falling and then scattering as it hit the floor. Breanne braced herself for the same kind of impact as she felt herself continuing to fall backwards. 

She never hit the floor, though, and she opened her eyes, not even knowing they were shut, only to see the face of the man she had been angry at all night. She could see the amused look in his eyes………..his eyes………are beautiful, she thought. What am I saying? He's an asshole! An asshole with nice eyes! Ugh, she mentally slapped herself. It was then that she noticed his lips were moving.

"What?" She asked, still confused about what had just happened.

"I said that you need to watch where you're going. You're just lucky I was nice enough to keep you from hitting the floor, most people would have just let you drop." Randy looked at her with a smirk and lifted her to a standing position, but still not letting her go, he was too busy noticing her amazing blue eyes that were revealed after her glasses went flying.

Breanne blinked a couple of times, and pushed her pride aside, "Thank you, I'm sorry I bumped into you, I should have been looking ahead of me. I was just in a hurry to get to my hotel. I still have a lot of paperwork to do and," she paused realizing it was all scattered on the floor, "shit." It was all she could manage to say. Then she realized she was still in Randy's hold and that was way too close for her liking. 

"Um, I need to get my things together," she said shrinking out of his arms, which were actually very nice, considering they belong to an **ASSHOLE**, she screamed to herself inside her head. Now stop thinking like school girl and get you shit together! Clearing her thoughts she bent on her knees and started gathering up her papers, then she realized that she wasn't wearing her glasses anymore, but hey were too far out of her sight for her to see where they had fallen. Not only that, but she couldn't see where all the papers were either. Damn the luck. She suddenly noticed that Randy knelt beside her and was helping her pick up her things. "Um, you don't happen to see any glasses, do you?" She asked somewhat shocked that he was still there, and helping as well. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? What the Hell?

Okay, I know that was somewhat, well, really boring, but I'm new at this, it's my first fan fiction, and I don't even know what inspired me to write one. I'm not even a big fan of Randy Orton, but I just, I don't know. Whatever. I'm going to update as much as I can, and tie it into whatever is happening on the show. I'm going to try and make this as realistic as possible, which means that I'm not writing this to fit the wrestler's gimmicks. I want to write them as they would probably be off camera. Hence the reason Eric Bischoff isn't nearly as much as an ass-clown in my story. Okay, now that I've explained myself, please go review and tell me what you think. Flame me if you will, I'm a tough girl, but please try to make the criticism somewhat constructive. I hope ya'll liked it a little bit though, so please tell me what you think is good about the story so far too.

Alright, I'm done.

Pammy


	2. Battle of the hot heads

Author's note: Sorry about the cliff hanger last time, but here's the rest of that night. Also thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Any way, here's Chapter Two.

Chapter Two:

Battle of the hot heads!

Randy looked at Breanne with a small smile on his face. He held up her glasses in his right hand, "These glasses?" His smile turned into a smirk. He didn't want to give them back. If he did, then her eyes would be hidden from him again. 'Why do I even care?,' he thought to himself. I don't need women trouble, damn it! Just stick to the task at hand give the poor intern her glasses. 

"Yeah, those glasses. Could I have them? I can't see far away without them, and unfortunately I'm going to need them to find all of these papers," Breanne brought Randy out of la-la land with her answer. 

"I guess you could have them, but what's the magic word?" He couldn't help himself, he had loved her reaction to his attitude earlier.

"Ugh, I am not going give you that much satisfaction, I said I was sorry for bumping into you, and thank you for helping me, but I refuse to take part in your antics." 'Yah, go me!' Breanne thought sarcastically, 'could I have possibly been anymore lame, oh well, maybe he'll get the point……..I hope.'

"Touchy, touchy! Here I am trying to help and you don't even want to take part in my 'antics'," Randy said, trying to stifle a laugh, but then grew more serious as he gave her the glasses, "Is that the reason you to complained to Bischoff about me? He gave me a pretty big lecture about my 'rude' behavior as of late. Is my attitude that terrible? I mean, it's not like I was trying to be an asshole or anything, at least not to Bischoff. He's a good businessman, his opinion matters to me, yours on the other hand, well, I could care less what you think." The disdain in his words shocked even him, but hey, at least things were back to normal. 

"That's all well and good, but I didn't ask Eric to lecture you, nor did I ask you for your help!" Breanne replaced her glasses and starting picking up the last of the papers. "Now, if you'll remove your pompous ass from my way, I'd like to get the hell out of here and away from you!" 'Go me, Go me, Go me!,' part of her was cheering on and the other part of her felt bad for yelling at him. She hadn't meant to get him in trouble, but she couldn't allow herself to care. It was battle of the hot-heads, and she refused to submit! 

Randy's face performed a series of expressions. Confusion, shock, amusement, anger, amusement, and then anger again. He settled for the feeling of anger, "Pompous? Well I was thinking more along the lines of gorgeous or handsome, hell even sexy, but I guess since takes one to know one, you wouldn't know what those things are by looking," He regretted it at once, but it was too late to take it back now. He didn't think she was unattractive, and he had even been drawn to her hidden, yet beautiful eyes. Sure she wasn't diva material, and she wasn't exactly 'gifted' in the chest department, but she wasn't ugly. Yet he had just told her she was. 'Why am I being such a dick?' He would have berated himself further, but he was brought back to reality when a hand smacked him across the face. "Shit!"

"Asshole!" Breanne yelled at him, trying desperately not to break out in tears. He wasn't supposed to know how to hurt her! She had just met him, and he could already get under her skin! "How dare you, you bastard!?!" Breanne then noticed how hard she had hit him. She realized that had gotten out of control, and felt remorse, but he had just insulted her in the worst way possible. 'Don't you even think about apologizing, he deserved it damn it! 

Randy was rubbing his cheek with his hand, "And you say I've got attitude? What the Hell then, pray tell, do you call what you just did?" His anger was apparent in his eyes, but he wasn't yelling. 

Breanne chose anger as well. She knew that if she started to feel bad about what she just did, she really would cry, and she refused to let him know he had hurt her. "If you think I'm going to apologize, you're sorely mistaken, you deserved it, and I'm not sorry! As for my attitude, like you, I could care less about what you think!" with that said, Randy stepped aside, allowing Breanne to walk out to the parking lot without a second glance.

Randy stood there for a few minutes going through what had just happened. His face hurt, but he had deserved it. He also had to admit the girl could hit. He finally realized that he was standing there still staring at the door and it was already going on one o'clock. "Shit." That was all he could manage. He leaned over to pick up his bag, when he did so, he noticed a silver necklace with a charm on it lying on the floor. Picking it up and examining it closer, he noticed the charm was small silver rose with a red stone in the center. "It must be hers, it probably came off when she bumped into me. I thought I heard something snap." Randy slipped the necklace into his pocket and headed for the parking lot. 

~~~

When Breanne got to her hotel room, the only thing she longed for was a shower. She went to the bathroom and started to get into her shower she remembered she needed to take off her mother's necklace. It was when her hands touched her bare neck, that she noticed it was gone. 

Her eyes grew wide, and a lump formed in her throat. Of all the things that had happened that night, this was the worst. Not only had she been terribly insulted her first night on her new job, but she had also lost the only thing she had left of her mother. No longer able to hold back the threatening tears she began to cry. She stepped into shower accepting any and all comfort she could get from the hot, soothing water. 

It was three o'clock in the morning when Breanne had finally cried herself to sleep. However, in her state of sadness, she refused to give up her job. She had thought about it, but she knew that she could not do it. She had worked so hard for it, and she wasn't about to throw it away just because she had a rough first day. She knew she'd make it out okay, she always did. As for her necklace, she couldn't go back to the arena and look for it tonight, but she would try tomorrow before her flight at noon. She had to cling to her hope, because it was all she had left.

Okay, that's it for chapter two. I hope ya'll liked it, I'm not too disturbed about it. I was trying to make a convincing argument. Lol. I hope it worked. Can you believe he called her ugly? What a dick! Lol. Go review and tell me what you think!


	3. Decisions and Rental Cars

Okay, another chapter here, I hope ya'll like it. I'm going to try to refrain from typing anymore until after next Monday. The ideas are flowing, but I don't want to start something without being able to tie it in with the show. Oh, and to all those who reviewed, thank you very much, I was a little bit worried about the fight being believable, but I think I'd slap him and call him a bastard, too, if he called me ugly. Lol. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 3: 

Decisions and Rental Cars

Randy squinted his eyes as he awoke to the sunlight beaming in through the open curtains of his hotel room. His clock told him it was ten o'clock and far too early. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head as he scooted up against the backboard of his bed. "What day is it again?," he asked himself. He never knew what day it was unless he were scheduled for a performance or unless it were Monday, of course. 

He reached over, grabbed his planner from the nightstand, and opened it to October. "Now, it has to be one of these," he said, laughing at his own disorientation. He looked at the dates he had marked off, and finally saw that it was Wednesday. "Planners rule," he decided. As he put it back on the nightstand he picked up another item of importance: Breanne's necklace.

"That's right, I was going to figure out what to do with you, wasn't I?" Randy held the necklace in the palm of his hand as he examined it….again. He stroked the rose charm in curiosity, noticing the tarnish that covered the chain and the back of the rose. "I bet you rarely part with your keeper," he thought aloud. It was old, he could tell, and although it was broken and dirty he was sure Breanne was probably missing it right now. "I guess I'll have to give it to her next time I see her. Actually, I might have to throw it at her considering how much she loathes my presence." What do I care anyway? I'll just give her the damn necklace and be done with it! 

As he was once again drawn back into examination, another thought occurred to him. 'It is pretty dirty and the chain is broken. Maybe I should get it fixed. Maybe it could serve as a sort of apology for what I said.' Randy pondered on it for a while, asking himself questions like 'Why should I apologize? She hit me, so doesn't that make it even?' He also thought about throwing it in the trash, but immediately decided against it. He couldn't throw away such a necklace, and judging by the looks of it, a necklace of extreme importance. A necklace, that because it rarely parted with it's owner, was tarnished, and obviously delicate, if it's silver chain could be broken so easily.

Finally coming to a decision he placed the necklace back on the nightstand. Randy got up, showered, dressed, grabbed the necklace, and left. He had made his decision, and now he was going to go through with it.

~~~

Breanne was in her rental car headed for Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. She had gone back to the arena yesterday to look for her necklace, but found no trace of it. She even went back to the arena to look again at nine o'clock this morning, and again, finding nothing. She had not wanted to give up hope, but finally realized that she never would see her mother's necklace again. 

Now she was in a complete state of depression. Her mother was only forty two when she was killed in a car accident. It was the day after her twentieth birthday, two years ago. Her mother had given her the necklace on her birthday, telling her take care of it and never let it go. It was given to her mother as a gift from Breanne's father, who had received it from his mother before she died. 

It was her father who had been the one to help Breanne through her grieving. She, in return, had been there for him. She had even offered to give him the necklace as a keep sake since it had once been given to him by his mother. Her father had refused, though, saying, "It suits you, Annie, and she wanted you to have it, we both did. We had hoped that you would keep it and pass it down to your children, when you some, that is," he had said the last part with a laugh, "Besides, it makes me happy to see you wear it, so please keep it."

Breanne was near tears again, but she refused to let herself cry again. She had been doing far too much crying these past few days, and she would not allow it today. She had to keep her head straight. It was her first week on her new job, and she refused to mess it up. There would be a ton of meetings to attend before Monday, and she had to get the matches scheduled and type up the event card. She would have preferred to write the event card on paper and in pencil, seeing as to how it was always changing. Last Monday she had noticed that the event card had once been typed, but the original matches seemed to disappear underneath all the black marks, side notes, and added matches. It was almost completely illegible. 

Breanne turned her thoughts away from the loss of her necklace and focused on the road. "Better get to my hotel and get started on the card," she thought aloud and when she got to her hotel room, that's exactly what she did. She busied herself with her paperwork, not bothering to look up or rest until it was done. (A/N: I thought I'd give ya'll some history about the necklace, and why it is so important to Breanne, hope you don't mind. Lol)

~~~

Randy made his way to the closest jeweler. He usually never had to do anything aside from eat when he was in Pennsylvania, so he didn't exactly know where to go. ( Author's note: In case you're wondering, Randy is already in Wilkes-Barre, he left Tuesday, a day before Breanne). He had to use the phone book to find an address, and then call the number to get directions. As he pulled his rental car into the lot, he put on his sunglasses and hat. He really didn't want to be noticed, he was on a mission, and he could not afford to cause a riot. 

He made his way, unnoticed, through the entrance, and to the counter. The jeweler stared at him for a minute before speaking.

"You're the one who called about the necklace?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering how long and how much it would take to get this fixed," he said as he pulled the necklace out of his pocket, "it's in pretty bad shape, but I'd like to get it returned to the owner as soon as possible." Randy handed the necklace to the jeweler to inspect. 

"Well it is pretty dirty, and the chain either needs to be fixed or, as I would prefer, replaced," the jeweler finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm not sure if I want to replace the chain though. The necklace is obviously pretty old, and I'm not sure the owner would appreciate it being replaced," Randy didn't want Breanne to be upset about her necklace, he simply wanted to get it fixed for her. It was the least he could do after being such a asshole to her.

"Well, like I said, I can fix the chain, but it will only break again. A new chain would be less costly as well," the jeweler stated in a matter of fact tone, which only further pissed Randy off. 

Sighing Randy made yet another decision, "Fix the chain, but also sell me another one, in case the owner wants to have it replaced. This way, I don't get yelled at, and you get extra money. Sound good to you?" Randy was trying not to sound annoyed, but it didn't work. He was very, very annoyed with this guy.

"Alright, I'll fix the chain, and throw in a new one of the same making, but it won't be ready until Sunday." 

"And I owe you how much?" Randy was sure it would be a fortune, but he didn't care. He was young and he had a savings account, so cost wasn't a big deal.

"Seven hundred, twenty-seven dollars, and sixty-eight cents," the jeweler said with a bit of a nervous tone. He noticed how well built his costumer was, and also how annoyed. He didn't need a black eye, but fixing the chain was difficult, and the replacement chain was expensive as well. 

"Alright, will you take a check?" Randy asked. The repairs were cheaper than he thought they would be, so he was a little less annoyed.

The jeweler nodded and accepted the check. Before he could leave, however, the jeweler noticed his signature, and asked if he could get an autograph for his nephew. Randy just smiled, he figured, 'Why not?' So he wrote a little note for the guy's nephew, signed it, and left. He was just happy to know that he would be able to pick up the necklace before Monday. He had feared it would take longer. 

"Oh well, I've done my good deed for the day, time for some food!" Randy declared as he made his way to his rental car. In the back of his mind, though, he was excited for Monday to come. He wanted to apologize to Breanne and he wanted her to forgive him. He felt bad about what he said to her. He had called her ugly, when truthfully, she was not. Hell she might even be pretty if she didn't hide her eyes behind those glasses. 

As soon as he thought about her eyes, he regretted it. He had scarcely thought of anything other than the necklace or Breanne's eyes since Monday. He had just met this women and yet she was already constantly in his thoughts. "Ugh, food, man. Think about food. Like where and what the Hell am I going to eat?" With that, his mind was finally back on track. 'FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!' He chanted it over and over again inside his head until he was sure his mind got the point. He would eat now, and think later, much later. In fact, he wouldn't think about 'the nameless person' until Monday when he had to give the 'item' back to her.

~~~

Okay, that was my chapter, hope ya'll like it. I'm sorry there wasn't any interaction, but I think it came out okay. Like I said earlier, there probably won't be an update until next Monday night or Tuesday. So just chill and check back around that time. I hope ff.net lets me upload this. It's been a bitch all day, it keeps coming up as 'this page can not be displayed' ARG! I already hate this processing crap, lol. 


	4. Apologies and stuff

Hey there everyone, thanks for the reviews, I am finally going to update now that it is Monday. I've been fighting off the urge to write more chapters and I succeeded, it's Monday and now I can write, YAY! Anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: I only own Breanne! Nothing more, dammit!

Chapter 3: Apologies and stuff, lol.

~Backstage at Raw in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania~

Randy sat in Evolution's dressing room holding a long, thin, gray box. He was wondering what he was going to say when he gave it to Breanne. Randy opened the box and looked at the necklaces inside. The broken chain had been repaired and cleaned along with the rose. It lay neatly inside the box. Another necklace was pinned skillfully to the top inside cover of the box. It would serve as the replacement chain if Breanne didn't want to risk breaking the older one again. 

'Why did I do this again? I mean, I didn't have to do it. I could have just given her the necklace back broken. Damn.' Randy knew exactly why he did it, he just didn't want to admit it. He felt bad for what he did, for what he said. 'Damn,' Randy mentally cussed at himself again. It seemed like that was all he had been doing this week. Randy let out a sigh, 'I'll just give go up to her when I see her, give her the box, and walk away. It's that simple, no big deal.' Randy let a smile creep to his face, "Cool."

~~~

Breanne was on her way to the arena and traffic was heavy, "Everyone is probably trying to get to the arena. I should have left earlier. Shit." Breanne flipped on the radio and searched for a familiar song. She just wanted something to ease her nerves. She had been through a ton of meetings this past week and had been buried in paperwork until last night when she finally got caught up. "ugh," Breanne was mortified at the thought of paperwork. 

Finally she found a song, Hot 'n herrre, by Nelly. "Finally, a happy song," Breanne said as she started moving to the beat. Finally the traffic started moving again and so did her thoughts. Breanne had a plan: Go to the arena, get to your station, and avoid Randy Orton at all costs. At the mention of his name, the events from last week came back to her. Habitually she lifted a hand to her bare neck, feeling for her lost necklace. 

Breanne remembered looking in the mirror before she left the hotel tonight. She was wearing a classy, but sexy business outfit. Her heels were black with straps that wound around her ankles. She had on tan pantyhose underneath a black skirt that came three inches above her knees. She also wore a matching black jacket over a white, silk blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a bun from which a few curled tendrils hung loosely. Two more curled strands of hair cupped her face. Her glasses sat neatly and firmly upon her nose, and then she noticed her neck. It was bare, probably for the first time in two years, since she had received the necklace. The only time she took it off was to shower. She missed it greatly.

Breanne was brought back to reality when she heard a loud honk ring out behind her. 'Shit. Get your head out of the clouds, you've got work to do,' Breanne tried to motivate herself. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in truth only ten minutes later, Breanne finally pulled into the arena's parking lot. Turning off the engine, she took a deep breath, and got out of her car. 'Okay, now on to phases two and three of the plan. Get to your station and avoid Randy at all costs.' She closed her door and headed to the door, when she got there, she took another deep breathe, "Alright, I can do this. I can do this," with that, Breanne stepped through the doors and made her way to the dressing room she was told she would be staying in that night during the show.

~~~

Randy was on his way to get something to eat when he caught a glimpse of Breanne walking toward the dressing rooms. He would have called out to her, but he had left the necklace in his bag in the locker room. He didn't want to chance losing it, he had a busy night ahead of him. A match with Booker T, which he didn't really want to do because he doesn't like to be somebody's example, and then he had to play out an important storyline with the bounty too. Randy let out a sigh and let his thoughts drift back to the matter at hand: Food. Smiling at the concept, Randy continued to make his way to catering.

"Hey, Randy, it's time for our interview with Teri, get your butt over here!" Ric Flair yelled at him just as he was about to enter catering. Ric noticed Randy's shoulders slump, and held in a chuckle. He remembered when all he good think about was food. Well, food and women. With that thought, Ric had to hold in another laugh.

Randy slowly turned around muttering some unheard profanities about his luck that night. He noticed Ric was trying, and failing miserably to stifle his laughter, "Just let it out, man. We can't have you cracking up mid way through our interview." Randy was finally smiling again. He really liked Ric, he reminded him of his grandfather and since he was always hanging out with him and Paul, he didn't need to feel homesick. "Let's do this, man." 

Ric nodded and both men headed toward the place of their interview, where Teri stood waiting. Randy took a deep breath, and after that, things went down hill from there.

~~~

Breanne sat watching the monitor as Randy and Booker T beat each other silly. It was more like Booker T was taking it to Randy, and much to her surprise and disapproval, Breanne felt herself rooting for Randy. Her mind would say, 'Ha! Look at that asshole finally getting what he deserves!' In the back of her mind, however, she hoped that Randy would get up. Her stomach cringed every time Booker T got the upper hand, and when Randy finally got counted out, she felt a hint of relief wash over her. 

'Why do I care? He was rude and insulting!' The other part of her mind yelled back, 'Maybe so, but you saw the look in his face that night after he said it! You saw the remorse! And even before that, you saw how your words had affected him! Don't forget that it was YOUR words and YOUR anger that started that fight! He was helping you, and you still wouldn't let it be!' "SHUT UP!" Breanne yelled the last part aloud. 

"Okay." Breanne whipped around as she heard Eric Bischoff's voice reply. "Are you feeling okay? Why did you yell, are you feeling stressed out already? Did I put too much pressure on you with all of the paperwork, because if it isn't done, then I'll give you and exten-"

"NO! No, it's okay, I just…I……well you see," Breanne interrupted Eric before he could finish, "I have been under _some_ stress, yes, but I yelled because I…I was…um…I was shocked! Yes, shocked when I heard you open the door?"

"Oh really?" Eric said it with a look of disbelief and humor in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm a terrible liar, aren't I?" Breanne asked with a look of defeat, "I was thinking too hard and my head was saying things I didn't want to hear, okay? You've hired a crazy person, but not just any crazy person!"

"Oh, and what kind of crazy person did I hire?" Eric asked with a chuckle.

"A crazy person that still gets the job done! Here's the paperwork you needed," Breanne said as she grabbed the files from the couch and handed them to Eric.

"Well, as long as the job gets done! Thanks for getting them to me on such short notice. I know you're still not acquainted with all the details of your job, but I think you are going to do very well and I assure you that the work load isn't usually so high. Steve and I had trouble keeping track the last couple months, and well, we just kind of decided that an assistant would be a good idea. I'm sure that once the work is caught up, you'll adjust really well to the job." 

"Thanks Eric, I'm sure I'll get the hang of it all," Breanne replied as Eric left the room nodding his approval.

Breanne sighed as she plopped herself down onto her couch with a rather ungraceful, "Umph." With another sigh, Breanne turned her attention to the monitor again just in time to see Randy get jumped and the bounty get stolen. She couldn't stop herself from feeling sorry for Randy, even though she knew that Triple H was going to show up and retrieve it, he just did a really good job at making his fear believable. 

Breanne watched for a little while longer, up to the point of Randy telling Ric about the money, when sleep overcame her. 

~~~

Randy was walking with Ric, Paul, and Batista out to the parking lot. He wasn't leaving yet, but they were already making plans for their commentary next Monday. 

"Alright, well, see ya later, Randy, we've got to get goin. We're traveling together, are you sure you don't want to leave tonight?" Paul asked. 

"Yah, dude, I'm cool. I've still got a few things to take care of here, then I'll meet you guys in Carolina later this week." Randy said and with that, everyone parted and Randy headed back toward the arena and his thoughts went to the matter at hand: returning the necklace. 'Where the Hell is Breanne anyway?' Randy wondered. He had been keeping an eye out for her all night, but he had only seen her that once. 

Finally making it to his locker room, Randy dug through his bag and pulled out the box. He had to get this to it's owner, but was she still here? He figured he had better hurry it up, Raw had been over for forty five minutes now, and he needed to find her before she left. "Eric would know where she is. I'll just have to ask him."

~15 minutes later~

Randy stood outside the door to Breanne's dressing room. He almost had to wrestle Eric for information, but after assuring him he wouldn't be an asshole or harass his new intern, Eric had told him where she should be if she were still here. Randy knocked softly on the door and after waiting for a while, he knocked again, still not receiving an answer. Finally he gently turned the knob, it wasn't locked much to his relief, and he proceeded to poke his head into the room. He almost fell over at the sight before him.

Breanne, the new, prim and proper intern, had apparently fallen asleep on the job. He tried hard to stifle a laugh as he walked toward her sleeping form. As he got closer he noticed the way she looked: Amazing. His eyes examined her from bottom to top, until his eyes came to her face. He almost wished she would open her eyes so he could see them again. He couldn't remember seeing eyes prettier than hers.' Randy shook his head to clear out the unwanted thoughts, and knelt down beside her, gently shaking her arm.

~~~

Breanne heard a voice, "Wake up slacker," the voice said. Breanne lifted her eyelids and let out a scream when she saw who the voice came from.

"Whoa, calm down, Breanne, it's just me," Randy chuckled.

"Oh, it's JUST you? Is that supposed to make me feel better, because, quite frankly, it makes me feel worse." Breanne bit her tongue immediately when she saw that same look of honest hurt written all over his face. "Look, I'm sorry, Okay? I guess I'm just…stressed out, and you're the only one here to yell at," Breanne apologized as she looked up to meet his gaze. She noticed that the hurt was gone, and a small smile was beginning to form at the corners of his mouth. 'Oh great,' she thought, 'the wonders I must have just done for his ego.' 

After a few moments of silence Breanne finally asked, "So why are you here again?"

Randy looked up, "Hm? Oh. I came to um…well…" Randy trailed off and let out a sigh as he searched for the right words, "I came here to apologize for what I said to you last Monday. I didn't mean it, I was just making a comeback, which by the way, was totally untrue." 

"It's okay, it isn't the first time I've been insulted like that. I was just mad because it was my first day and everything kept going wrong. Hell, it didn't even end with our argument either. When I got back to my hotel room I noticed my mother's necklace had been lost." Breanne said the last part with sadness and hung her head down, she was still extremely sad about losing the necklace. 

It was that moment that Randy chose to reveal his other reason for being there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, that's the new chapter, sorry for the cliffy, but I'm frickin tired, It's 3 in the morning, so I'm sorry if I have a lot of errors. I will post another chapter tomorrow. Review!

Pammi


	5. Nap time

Okay, I'm really sorry about that, ya'll. I didn't want to end it there last time, but I really didn't have a choice, I was so tired. I hope the last chapter wasn't too terrible, I proofread it, but I'm not sure if I got everything. Oh, well here's the other half, lol. 

Disclaimer: How many damn times to I have to fucking say that I don't fucking own any of the WWE or anyone or anything associated with it!!!!!!

Chapter 5: Nap Time

Randy felt around in his coat pocket until he found what he was looking for. When he looked up, he noticed that Breanne had become interested in looking at the floor. "Breanne, you really don't need to apologize. If I hadn't been a jerk to you when Eric introduced me, I'm sure none of this would have happened," Randy frowned when she still didn't raise her head. Gently Randy took her chin in his hand and lifted her face. He laughed at himself when he realized she had gone back to sleep.

Randy couldn't bring himself to wake her twice, but he couldn't leave her here either, he was sure they were the last ones there. 'Just like last time,' he thought. Making his decision, Randy gathered her up into his arms and took her out to his car. Once he made sure she was secure in the passenger side, he went back to the arena and collected both of their belongings. He made sure he took extra care with her things because he knew there were a lot of important papers, and he didn't want to make her job harder.

'Okay, now what exactly am I doing?' Randy asked himself as he closed the trunk on his things and then put all of her papers and other belongings in the back seat. Finally climbing into the drivers side, Randy leaned over and whispered into Breanne's ear, "Which hotel are you staying in?" He heard that if you whispered something into someone's ear while they slept they would dream about it, but now he was testing a new theory: Maybe if you whisper a question, their subconscious will answer it while they sleep? (Hey I'm making this up, but I've seen it in movies, so leave me alone, lol).

To Randy's great surprise, he heard her start to mumble, "East… Mountain…Inn," the words were faint, but understandable. 

'East Mountain Inn. I should have known, that's where all the main staff members stay.' ( I actually researched business hotels in Wilkes-Barre for this, so yes it is an actual hotel). Randy started the car and began his drive to the hotel. Occasionally he would look over to see if she were still asleep, half expecting her to wake up and demand what was going on, but she didn't. 'She really must be stressed out over everything. I wonder if she's had any sleep since the day she started,' Randy thought to himself.

Finally, Randy arrived at the hotel. He didn't know what room she was in, but he would ask the guy at the desk. Randy was careful as he shut his door, so not to wake Breanne. He then ran to the front desk, "Hi, I need the room number for Breanne Davis. She's here with the WWE staff." 

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not authorized to give you that information," the counter guy replied, matter-of-factly. 

"Do you at least know who I'm talking about? You have seen her before haven't you?" Randy asked, he was entering phase two of his plan.

"Well yes of course. She has been quite the busy body around here, attending meetings through out the day like some kind of robot. However she still made time to talk to all of us and be courteous. She even allowed us to call her by her nickname, Annie." The man behind the desk smiled as he remembered the sweet little woman the entire staff had been happy to accommodate.

"Well, what if I brought her in. I'm a WWE superstar and her…boyfriend and I when I went to her dressing room to pick her up, she was asleep," he noticed the man's look of disbelief and quickly added, "She's been under so much stress lately, I didn't have the heart to wake her up, but I can carry her in if you don't believe me." 

"A WWE superstar, eh? Which one? It's hard to see under your hat and sunglasses."

"I'm Randy Orton," Randy said as he removed his hat and glasses, "now can I take my girlfriend to her room if I bring her in and let you see for yourself?"

"Well, I suppose, but I want to have a good look at her before you do." 

With a nod, Randy left the lobby and went to his car to retrieve Breanne. 'Annie,' He thought to himself, 'well, it makes sense, I guess, Breanne is kind of a lengthy name.' 

He opened the door to Breanne's side and was still a little shocked that she hadn't awoke yet. For the second time that night, he scooped her up into his arms, but froze when he noticed her beginning to stir.

~Breanne's half-asleep P.O.V.~

Breanne felt warmth encircle her and moved in for more. The couch she was sleeping on was awfully firm, but soft at the same time. It was so warm too. Moments ago she had been cold, but now that she had turned onto her side, she was warm again. "I've got to get a couch like this for my apartment," Breanne mumbled softly aloud, as she drifted back to a deep sleep. 

~~~

Randy stifled a laugh, 'Did she really just say that? She thinks I'm the couch!' Randy shook his head, and walked back to the lobby. The man at the desk looked surprised, as if he hadn't been expecting him to earn up to his word. This caused Randy to smirk, 'Told you so,' he thought to himself as his inner child jumped up and down at the thought of having proved somebody wrong.

"Here she is, now will you tell me where to take her?" Randy said as he approached the man at the counter to allow him 'a good look at her' before being shown to her room.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do not have the heart to wake her either," the man said as he motioned for a couple of bellhops to come assist. "Steve, I need you to escort Mr. Orton to Ms. Davis' room," he told one bellhop as he handed him a plastic key, "And Jerry, I need you to bring any luggage Mr. Orton may have from his car to Ms. Davis' room please," he said to the other boy. He then turned to Randy said, "That is if Mr. Orton here has anything out there that he needs." It was more of a question than a comment.

Randy picked up on the inference, "Yah, actually, in the back seat there is a bunch paperwork that belongs to Breanne, but I want to get that myself. It's very important stuff, and I don't want to take any chances of losing it." 

"Very well then, Steve, show Mr. Orton to the room," and with that, the clerk turned around and went back to work at whatever he was doing before Randy got there.

"Follow me, sir," the young bellhop, Steve, said as he started walking toward the elevator.

Randy looked down at the sleeping Breanne and thought, 'For such a small woman, you sure do cause a lot of problems.' He laughed at this thought, and continued to hold her securely in his arms. He didn't notice that as he got closer to the destination, his grip became tighter, but still very, very gentle.

When they finally arrived at the door to the room, Steve unlocked the door and held it open as Randy walked through with Breanne. He then handed Randy the key and left, quietly closing the door behind him. 

Randy looked around the room, that was actually a suite. 'Man, I've been wasting my time wrestling, when I could have been on the board living it up,' Randy thought as he took in the scene.

The room was spacious, like a living room. It had a huge television, a white leather couch and matching recliner. There was an opening leading to a kitchen and then a set of stain-glass sliding doors leading to what must have been the bedroom. Beside the bedroom entrance, there was another opening leading to a bathroom nothing short of luxurious. It had a hot tub, large bath, a toilet, of course, and a step in shower. Randy turned his attention back to the set of sliding doors and proceeded in his quest to put Breanne to bed. 

Once he got there, he felt reluctant to put her down. She wasn't even getting heavy yet. 'That's not the point dumb ass,' Randy's mind yelled at him. Sighing, Randy placed Breanne on the, what had to be a king size, bed. He then pulled the covers down on the other side, moved her there, and then tucked her in. Satisfied, Randy went back to his car to retrieve her things. 

Ten minutes later, Randy had gotten all of Breanne's things to her room. He placed her briefcases in her room, and as he passed the bed, he looked at her again. 'She looks so peaceful,' Randy thought as he sat down in a chair across the room from her bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gray box. He ran his hands across the velvety material that covered the box before opening it to look at the necklace. 

'All this and I still haven't managed to give it back to her.' His thoughts remained on tomorrow and how he would get back to the hotel before she left. Little did he know that he wouldn't have to worry about getting back before she left, because while he sat in that chair thinking, he had fallen asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, there's chapter 5! Hope you like it. I'm still working on chapter 6, but it should be up by the end of the day. How did ya'll like the new chapters? Tell me what you think! NOW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Okay, I'm done, 

Pammi


	6. Lost and Found

Okay, here we go, chapter six. I'm sorry if the chapters are a little short, but I find it very difficult to type more than five pages at a time, so I guess you'll just have to be forgiving if they aren't that long. I can only type so much before my thoughts become jumbled, lol. I had so many ideas for this scenario, that it took some time to sort them out, but here they are! Happy reading and don't forget to review.

Chapter 6: Lost and Found

~noon Tuesday, Breanne's bedroom (dun, dun, dun)~

Breanne slowly opened her eyes as she began to awake. Looking around, she recognized her hotel room, but she didn't remember how she had gotten there. 'Oh God, please tell me I didn't do anything stupid,' Breanne said a prayer, but noticed that she was still fully dressed, so she tried to remember the events of last night. 

'Let's see, the last thing I remember is apologizing to Randy, but…,' Breanne couldn't remember anything afterward. Breanne turned her head to the left and her eyes widened at what she saw before her. It was him! He was asleep across the room in one of the chairs. 'How did he get in here? What the Hell happened last night?! What the FUCK?!' 

Breanne quickly got to her feet and approached Randy, she wanted answers, and she wasn't about to wait until he woke up to get them. "What the Hell happened last night!?!?" Breanne yelled it so loud that it not only woke Randy up, but startled him enough to make him fall out of the chair.

"Where the Hell…" Randy started to say, but the memories hit him and he remembered, "shit," he said aloud as realized that he had fallen asleep instead of going back to his hotel. Slowly Randy regained himself and slowly stood up, meeting Breanne's gaze as he did.

"What the Hell are doing in my hotel room and how the Hell did I get here myself," Breanne's voice was a quiet mix of confusion, surprise, and frustration.

"Look, calm down I can explain everything-" Randy started, but was interrupted. 

"Good, because I was just about to ask you! First of all, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was being in my dressing room and apologizing to you, but I can't remember getting here. And second, what the Hell are you doing here?" Breanne didn't want some long story she just wanted the answers to her questions. However, a long story was what she was going to get, because Randy couldn't explain himself without one.

"Listen, okay?" Randy said and Breanne nodded her head, she was all ears, "After you apologized, I started to tell you not to worry about it, because it was my fault, but you didn't reply. So after a while of silence, I noticed you were looking at the floor, so I lifted your face to look at you and I then I saw that you had fallen asleep again," Randy paused and let her take everything into understanding, "So I just put you and all of your things into my rental car and brought you here."

"Why didn't you just wake me up? I had my own rental car at the arena, which I probably need to pick up soon." Breanne thought that waking her up was the more logical suggestion.

"Well, I…um…," Randy let out sigh, "Promise me you won't tell any of the guys, alright?"

Breanne gave a strange look before agreeing, "Okay, fine, whatever, continue." 

Randy nodded and looked at the floor when he spoke, "You see, I had already woke you up once that night, and I…I…I just…I guess I just didn't have the heart to wake you up twice. I mean, you seemed so worn out that I just figured I should let you sleep, but I didn't want to leave you there, you know? I mean, you never know what kind of crazy people work the night shift at an arena." Randy was desperately trying to let her see his side of the story.

Breanne's expression softened some at what he had just told her, but she still wanted her second answer, "Okay, that explains why I'm here, but what about you? Did you just forget to leave after dropping me off or something?" 

Randy couldn't help but smile at her tone, she was being sarcastic, but not in a malice way. She was making a joke out of his predicament, "Well, actually, yah I did forget, in a way, I guess." Randy answered still smiling, "After I tucked you in, I went back to my car to get all of your paperwork," he said motioning to the briefcases leaning against the wall, "and when I got everything in, I decided to take a moment to rest, it was probably like two o'clock when I sat down. Then I started thinking about what time I was going to have to wake up in order to catch you before you left today and that's the last thing I remember. I must have passed out, I had a pretty busy night last night though, so I'm not surprised."

A look of understanding crossed Breanne's face, but was shortly replaced by another look of confusion, "Why were trying to figure out a time to come and see me again before I left today?" Breanne didn't know what to think, why did he want to see her again? Why had he taken the trouble to bring her here last night? He tucked me in? 'Whatever you do, DO NOT LET YOURSELF BLUSH!' Breanne yelled at herself within her head before she noticed Randy was about to answer her question.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to finish telling you my reason for being in your dressing room or to apologize to you for the things I said to you that night in Pittsburgh."

"Yes you did," Breanne interrupted, "you told me you didn't mean it and that it wasn't true," Breanne could feel herself blushing at the thought that he really didn't think she was unattractive, then the thought of him tucking her in came back to bite her in the ass. However, she then felt herself grow pale at the thought of him seeing her blush. She figured she should look normal if she kept a balance of the paling and the blushing. 'Ugh, I think I've finally lost it.' Breanne looked up. He was talking again.

"Oh. Yah, I know, but I wasn't finished. I had something else to tell you," Randy took on a serious expression.

By his expression, Breanne thought that maybe she had messed up on something with his schedule, "What is it? Was is it a question about the event card? Did I forget to schedule an appearance? Or was it-"

"No, no, nothing like that, you did a great job with both of those things, I just needed to give you something that I thought you might want back," Randy said as he reached into his pocket and with drew the gray box, "I found this after you left the arena last week."

Breanne's was without words. 'That box doesn't have what I think it has in it, does it?' Breanne questioned in her mind.

Randy noticed the look anticipation on her face. Her eyes were fixated on the box. He felt his heart jump at the thought that he was about to make her really, really happy. Slowly he opened the box, "This is yours right? I noticed the chain was broken when I picked it up, so I decided to have it fixed." Randy paused as he noticed her face was full of surprise and shock. "The jeweler said I should replace the old chain, because it would probably break again, but I didn't want to make that kind of decision without the consent of the owner, so I just told him to throw in an extra chain incase you want to replace the old one. I also had it cleaned. It just looked like it needed it. You don't mind do you?" Randy didn't think she would, but he wanted to be sure. However, she didn't answer, she just stared in shock.

Breanne couldn't believe it. She slowly reached toward the box, but not to take it, just to run a finger across her mother's necklace. She felt a knot rising in her throat. She could hardly believe it was the same necklace. It was the first time she had ever seen it clean and shining. She slowly moved her gaze from the necklace to Randy's face. Why did he do it? Why had he done such a wonderful thing for her? He could have returned it to her broken, she wouldn't have cared, so long as she had it, but he hadn't done that. He took it to a jeweler to be fixed, and not only that, but cleaned as well. Let's not forget the extra chain he bought as well. Why did he do all those things?

Randy knew she was confused, he could see it in her eyes. She wanted to know why he had bothered to have it fixed, cleaned, and thrown in an extra replacement chain on top of that. Randy thought about it for a moment, but realized that he didn't even know the answer to that one. What surprised him most was that she hadn't made a move to put it on. 

"Here," Randy said in almost a whisper as he removed it from the box and held it out to her, gesturing for her to take it.

Breanne felt the knot in her throat growing tighter, and she wondered how long she would be able to keep the threatening tears from falling. She wanted to take the necklace from him but she couldn't move her arms. She was still experiencing all the pain she had felt this week at the thought of never seeing the necklace again. And then confusion at having it given back to her by the person she would have least expected.

Randy was holding out the necklace to her, but she still wouldn't take it. Or was it that she was to shocked to take it? He was pretty sure it was the shock. Smiling and letting out a sigh Randy undid the clasp to the necklace, "Well if you insist," he said as he took a step closer, ridding the space between them, and began to put the necklace on for her. Her hair had come lose from the bun, and it was then that Randy noticed how she looked at that moment. 

Her hair was loose and disheveled, her suit wrinkled and her white shirt had come undone from the tight tuck it had been in the previous night. Reaching around her, he clasped the necklace around her neck. When he was done, their eyes met. She wasn't wearing her glasses and her beautiful blue orbs were visible and glistening with tears. 

Breanne was unable to control the tears as she reached up and felt her beloved necklace back in it's rightful place. "Thank you so much," was all she could whisper before the tears fell.

Randy didn't know what to do. He knew she would be happy to get it back, but he hadn't anticipated, what he could only guess to be, tears of joy. He finally decided to just go with the flow, and soon found himself drawing her into his arms. He held her supportively with one hand and used his other to comb through her hair. 

Breanne was brought out of her delirium when she noticed where she was. Randy was holding her. She didn't want to be comfortable, but as much as she hated to admit it, she was. "Thank you for what you did. I was afraid I'd never see it again. Why did you take the trouble to fix and clean it," Breanne asked now that she was past her initial shock, "and not only that, but buy an extra chain?" 

Randy looked down at her, "I don't really know, actually. I found it laying on the ground where we bumped into each other, and I noticed it was broken. I knew it had to belong to you, and I had just planned on giving it back to you the next time I saw you, but the more I looked at it, I noticed how dirty it was and how old." Randy paused, trying to examine his actions, "Then I thought about what I had said to you that night, and I guess I just thought it was the best way to make it up to you. Although I wasn't sure why I cared." Randy finished honestly.

Breanne looked up at him, her eyes still wet from her tears of happiness. She had figured as much. She then lowered her head again and looked at the necklace, "Thank you none the less, it holds a lot of sentimental value to me. Sorry I cried on you." Breanne said the last sentence with a bit of a laugh at her own reaction.

Randy just hugged her closer, "No problem, I guess, but next time you go bumping into people and calling them a pompous ass, don't leave your shit behind when you leave." Randy was smiling now, he hoped she knew he was teasing. She nodded her head.

Breanne had forgotten where she was again until he pulled her closer. His hold on her was familiar. He reminded her of that couch she had been sleeping on at the arena. Suddenly her eyes grew wide, "He was the couch!" She felt Randy begin to laugh from within himself, then she heard his laugh as it made it's way out of his mouth.

"So you remember that, eh?" Randy questioned, pulling her away from him so he could look at her. "You know, you really should learn to control your self-conscious when you sleep. Not only was it quite entertaining, but it was also quite helpful in finding out which hotel you were staying in." She was turning a lovely shade of crimson causing him to laugh aloud again.

"Um, well…I…uh… Oh… SHUT UP!" Breanne tried to gather her dignity and separated herself from Randy, "I thought I was still in the arena, it isn't that funny!"

"Yah, yah. Whatever, you know you wanna laugh," Randy chuckled. 

For the first time since they met, Breanne noticed how incredibly attractive this man was. He was built and tanned. His muscles were slightly outlined by the t-shirt he wore. His hair was light brown, and his eyes were a light shade of blue. (I'm not sure, but I think they're blue, if not just substitute the true color in when you read this, lol). She could never imagine herself with such an attractive man. Breanne slapped herself mentally. 'Since when have I desired to be with an attractive man, or anybody for that matter?' Breanne questioned herself. She hadn't been with anyone since before her mother died. 

Randy was starting to notice how quiet things had gotten and decided to break the silence, "So anyway, about the necklace, the jeweler said the old chain might break, so you might want to switch chains. You can keep the box and put the old one in it for safe keeping." 

"Huh?," What did he just say, "Oh, the necklace right," Breanne said and then cleared her throat and her mind. "I'll do that," Breanne then noticed the sun was shining brightly through the window, "What time is it anyway?" Breanne asked more to herself than anything. 

Randy looked up and then at his watch, his eyes grew wide, "It's going on one. I hope they didn't toe your rental car, that wouldn't look good on your record if you need to rent one in the future." Randy started to smile as he realized she had forgotten all about it.

"Shit, I totally forgot. I better call a cab and get down there," Breanne said as she started to walk past Randy to the nightstand where the phone book lay. She was stopped when Randy gently, but firmly grabbed her elbow.

"Why don't you let me take you. My car is already here and you won't have to pay a fare." Randy was hoping she would take him up on the offer. He wanted to spend more time with her for some unknown reason, and if it were up to him, it would remain unknown.

Breanne had a torn look on her face, "I can't allow you to do anymore than you've already done. I-"

Randy cut her off, "Hey, if you think about it, it's my fault it was left there. It's only fair that I take you. I won't feel right if you don't let me." Randy smirked, 'Oh, she has to say yes now.'

"How am I ever going to pay you back for everything. You found my necklace and fixed it, then you bring me home, and now you're offering to give me a lift."

"Hey, don't forget I'm the asshole that made your first day a bad one. You should take advantage of the situation and milk it for all it's worth," Randy said as he flashed his cocky, million-dollar smile.

"How much did that necklace cost to get fixed, and what about the extra chain? I can write you a check and then you wouldn't be out any money," Breanne said reaching for her purse, but was once again intercepted by Randy.

"Hey, if money were a problem, I wouldn't have even bothered to get it fixed. I wanted to do it, okay? I want it to serve as a token of apology, and possibly help form some kind of friendship between us. I don't want to be an enemy to you, and I thought that getting the necklace fixed would show that. So please, don't try to pay me back. Just be happy with your necklace and allow me your friendship, okay? That's all I want, that's all I need." Randy even shocked himself with the sincerity in his words and voice.

"Okay," Breanne smiled and held her hand out for him to shake, "Friends?"

"Like I said, that's all I'm asking," he replied and shook the offered hand, "Now, get ready and I'll take you to the arena to pick up your car. Hurry up though. They may not have toed it, but they might, so the sooner we leave the better." Randy smiled and Breanne returned the smile with one of her own.

She then went to her suitcases and dug out a tank top and a pair of low rise flares, "I'm going to take a quick shower, then I'll be right out, okay?" She said as she made her way to the bathroom. (Just because she isn't built or packing any chest, that doesn't mean she doesn't have style. She is only 22, you know? Just thought I'd point that out, ya know? I mean, she dresses professional for business, but otherwise she's pretty laid back . I just want ya'll to understand my character as much as possible okay? Even if it is just about her clothes. All details are critical to me, dagummit! Anyway, back to the story).

Instead of waiting in the room, Randy went to the living room, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the television. 'This is probably the first time this thing has been used during her stay here,' Randy laughed to himself. He then noticed he was still wearing his clothes from the night before. 'I need to stop at my hotel on the way and get changed.' 

He wasn't staying far from here, so he was pretty sure Breanne wouldn't mind a quick stop on the way to the arena. Hell, she could probably even wait in the car. Randy was really quick when it came to getting showered and changed, traveling with Evolution, he pretty much had to be. He was a lot more laid back than the other guys, he like to take his time, but they had taught him how to be quick when needed, especially when they threatened to leave him behind if he were late. 'Nah, I'll just wait 'til later to change. I'm going to take my time for once.' Randy changed his mind, he would enjoy his shower today.

He wasn't sure how much time he had been sitting there, 'Oh well,' Randy thought as he continued to wait and think about Paul and the other guys, 'at least I'm not an uptight asshole…yet.' Randy laughed aloud at his thoughts, and was startled when someone placed their hands on his shoulders and said, "BOO!"

Randy whirled around to see Breanne standing behind the couch, hair combed, but still wet, pointing and laughing at him, "Ha ha. You know, someone should have taught you that it isn't very nice to sneak up on people. Especially a person who happens to be a professional wrestler."

"Oh really," Breanne was giggling, 'Stop! Stop giggling like a school girl!' But as much as her mind screamed at her, Breanne couldn't stop, but was brought out of her laughing fit when Randy jumped up off of and over the couch landing beside her before she had time to blink. 

Randy looked down at her, smirk in place, "Yah, really." He said as he leaned forward, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder before she even had time to think about moving away.

"Hey! This isn't fair, put me down!" Breanne yelled while kicking and punching, she wasn't going down without a fight. And although she tried, she couldn't contain her laughter. 

"Okay, if you say so," Randy laughed as he threw her down on the couch and looked down at her with a cocky smile.

"Alright, point taken," she laughed, "now if you're done playing Mr. Macho, let's go get my car."

"Okay, I guess I'm done, but I'm not playing Mr. Macho," Randy paused and flexed his muscles, "I am Mr. Macho." He let out a laugh, "Okay, now I'm done, let's go get your car, buddy." It was the first time either of them had called the other by a term symbolic of friendship, but they both liked it.

"Okay, but if we're friends, call me Annie, okay?" Breanne said with a smile. She always let her friends call her Annie, and now she would let him.

"Alright then Annie, let's go," Randy said trying out the name. Annie smiled, and soon they were out the door and on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, that was a Hell of a long chapter! Lol. Eight pages! Anyway, I hope it wasn't too lengthy or boring. I just wanted to be able to develop a friendship between the two, ya know? Well, give me a review and tell me what you think!

Pammi


	7. Small Talk

Hey there, and once again thank you for reviewing, here's another chapter, hope you like it!

Chapter 7: Small talk (hmm, I couldn't really figure out what to call this one, lol) 

~In Randy's car on the way to the arena~

"Do you think they towed the car? I mean, it wasn't double parked or anything. God, I hope not, it's due back today." Breanne broke the silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but Breanne wanted to start a conversation. She wanted to get to know her new found friend a little bit more.

"Nah, it'll probably still be there. What time are you leaving today?"

"Well my flight leaves at six tonight. What about you?"

"Actually, I was going to leave at three and catch up with the guys, but I was thinking about it earlier today while you were getting ready, and I've decided to leave later. I think I want to actually take my time for once." Randy smiled with pure anticipation at the thought. He would actually be able to be his laid back self for the first time in months.

"Oh. Do you usually have to rush? You don't strike me as the uptight kind of guy. Well, not anymore anyway." Breanne said the last part with a laugh.

Randy gave a small smile in her direction as he shifted gears, "Well, I'm usually pretty laid back, but when you travel with Paul and Ric, you tend to have to be quick. Especially when they are threatening to leave you behind. And what do you mean by 'not anymore'? When was I ever uptight?" Randy said it with a mock hurt expression.

"I don't know. Maybe it was when Eric first introduced us, and you had 'more important things to do'." Breanne quoted his words with the best masculine, macho voice she could muster.

Randy burst out into laughter, "Oh c'mon, that wasn't being uptight."

"Then what was it?"

Randy smirked, "It's called being an asshole, it's something I'm very good at. Besides, I play a heel. I can't just be nice everyone." Randy laughed some more, but he noticed she was looking at him strangely, "It's not polite to stare, you know?"

Breanne came back to reality. She had once again been thinking about how extremely sexy he was, "I wasn't staring! Well, I was staring, but not at you, more like into space," she said, lying through her teeth.

"Uh-huh, right," Randy grinned, "Look, I'm know I'm sexy and everything, but it really isn't polite to stare. Besides, I don't think Enterprise would appreciate drool on the seats" Randy joked, not noticing he had missed the turn.

"Listen here, Mr. Macho, I wasn't staring, and you just missed the turn," Breanne spoke in her best smart-ass tone.

"Shit," Randy pretended to be mad and glared at her, "You did that on purpose. You deliberately distracted me." 

"Yah right. And why would I do something like that? I'm trying to get to my rental car before it gets towed, so why would I deliberately cause you to miss the turn, eh?"

Randy smirked and said, matter of factly, "It's simple really. You did it so you could buy more time with 'Mr. Macho'," Randy cracked a smile, "but it isn't going to work because I know another way around to the arena. Your evil plan has failed you, intern! Ha ha ha," Randy gave his best hero laugh.

Breanne gave a fake sigh of defeat, "Noooooo! You've figured out my hideous plot. Now I must go to my rental car and be with out my Mr. Macho! Whatever shall I do?" Both laughed at their antics as Randy made for the alternate entrance. 

"Okay, seriously now, where's your car parked?" Randy asked, bringing them both back to reality. 

"Um, on the other side, I think." Breanne was pretty sure she remembered correctly. Sure enough, when Randy turned the corner, there it was. Relief washed over her, 'At least I don't have to worry about that anymore' she thought to herself.

"Well, there it-" Randy started to say, but was interrupted when he heard something rather loud.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRERERERERERERERERERERERE," Breanne's stomach yelled at her, and when she realized Randy had heard it, she felt a blush climbing to her face as he began to laugh out loud. It was the first time she had actually heard a full laugh escape him, and she felt herself blush even more at the thought of liking the way it sounded. It was full and good natured, it left a wide smile on his face, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day she noticed how handsome he was. She quickly diverted her thoughts though, so as not to be caught staring a second time.

"Well, if that's any inclination, I'd say you're hungry," Randy smirked as he noticed her red cheeks. 'She looks kinda cute. Damn it! No!' Randy yelled at himself mentally.

Breanne smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that it was Randy that was staring this time, "Yah, it must have been the whole skipping dinner thing, but I'll just stop and git something on my way to the air port later."

"Alright," Randy paused for a moment, regaining his composure, then continued, "well, I guess I'll see you later then," he finished as he pushed the unlock button on his door. 

"Okay," Breanne started to get out of the car, but paused and turned around, "Randy?"

"Yah?"

"Thank you," She paused, "For everything you did for me. You'll never know how much it means to me that you went through so much trouble. No one's ever do-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I got something out of the deal," Randy interrupted with a smile.

"Oh, and what's that, another friend?" Breanne asked, still feeling bad because she had no way to pay him back. 'What could I give him that he doesn't already have? What can I do to pay him back?' 

Randy's face grew serious, "Exactly, but not just any friend. I've got Annie Davis for a friend, she's and 'important' lady," Randy stressed the word important and smiled when he heard her laugh. It was a sweet, nearly intoxicating sound. 'What am I thinking? She's just laughing.' But still, he found himself enjoying it.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you later. Thanks again," she said as she climbed out of the car and shut the door. 

Randy sat in his car and watched her walk away when his stomach growled, almost as loudly as Annie's had. Then a thought struck him. 

Breanne was about to put the key in the door to unlock it when Randy yelled, "Hey Annie?!"

She turned and looked at him, pleased that he had called her by her nickname, "Yah, what's up? Did I forget something?"

"No, no. I just wanted see if you wanted to get something to eat with me before we left town," Randy was feeling a little apprehension as he waited for her to answer.

"Sure, I guess so. What time are you leaving?" Breanne asked. She couldn't remember if he had told her when his flight left.

"Not until six. You?" Randy had already forgotten.

"I already told you," Breanne smiled, "six."

"Okay, well, do you want get something to eat. I'm starving, and I know you are too," Randy chuckled. He didn't let his nervousness show. Why he had bothered to ask, he didn't know. She was probably getting sick of hanging around him, but he wanted to get to know her more. She was interesting, he had to admit. That and she was fun to be around. Laid back, just like him.

"Sure, but I'm taking my car back to Enterprise so…" Breanne trailed off, hoping he would take the hint.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pick you up," Randy glanced at his watch, "Let's see, it's just now going on two-thirty, so why don't I pick you up around four?" 

"Sounds good to me, if you think you can go that long without food," Breanne laughed.

"Hey! Just because I'm a wrestler, it doesn't mean I can't ignore my hunger for and hour and half!" 

"Okay, okay, whatever you say. I'll see you at four." And with that, they both got into their cars and drove off in their separate ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I hope that wasn't too bad, I'm still not very sure about how I'm doing as far as developing the relationship between the two, but let's just review what happened in this chapter and what to expect in the next one:

Randy and Annie both have a common desire to get to know one another, they're leaving town at the same time (what does this mean? I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out), and they are going to get something to eat together. What will happen next? How will their dinner go? Why aren't you reviewing now? (lol) 

Well, that's all for now! Go and review, it inspires me to write!

Pammi


	8. Another Damn Car Ride

I'm back with another chapter. Um, these next two chapters will probably be it until after next Monday, so enjoy and as always, please review. Hell, tell your friends, lol.

Chapter 8: Another Damn Car Ride!

~Randy is on his way to pick up Breanne. It's 3:45 p.m.~

Randy picked up his keys from the night stand and made sure that all of his belongings were in his rental car before going down stairs and checking out. He was hoping that he would have enough time to go to dinner, drop off his rental car, and still be on time for his flight.

Giving one final glance around the room, he decided he had everything and headed out the door. When he finally got to his rental car and began to pull out of the hotel parking lot, his nerves kicked in. 'What the Hell am I so nervous about. It's just two people that just became friends trying to get to know one another better. That's all, nothing more.' Randy shook his head, and immediately ignored the voice in the back of his mind that told him he liked her, even if they did just meet. 

Randy just shrugged it off and thought, 'Even if I do like her, it can easily be ignored. Besides, that's IF I like her, I don't really know her, so there!' The other part of his mind countered with, 'Yah, well that's why you became friends to get to know her! You like her, admit it and put yourself out of your own misery, DUMB ASS!' "Shut up the Hell up damn it!" Randy accidentally said it out loud as he pulled into Breanne's hotel's parking lot. "Man, I must be going crazy. It's one thing to argue with yourself, but you know it's bad when you argue with yourself and lose." Randy let out a sigh, "here goes nothing."

~Breanne's POV~

Breanne checked herself twice before going down to the lobby. She was wearing a pair of low rise, boot cut kakis and a cream sweater with a pair of light brown ankle boots. Her hair was down around her shoulder and curled at the bottom. She had on her mother's necklace (of course) and a pair of hoop ear rings. Her glasses sat casually on her nose and her make up was light, as always. She hated it when she saw people with caked make up and she vowed long ago, never to go overboard on application, lest she wanted to look like Teri. (Sorry, I like Teri, but you have to admit, the make up is caked on worse than the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Okay, well, maybe it's not that bad, but damn. Lol).

Breanne looked around the room one more time before leaving for the lobby. All of her things were packed and sitting in the front room of her hotel suite, ready for her to grab as soon as she got back. She only hoped she and Randy didn't miss their flights. She shook her head, 'Surely it won't take an hour and a half to eat.' Breanne left her room and headed to the lobby to meet Randy. She decided that she would take the time she was waiting for Randy to say goodbye to the staff. She had never been treated so kindly by any other hotel staff, and she wanted to express her gratitude.

When Breanne finally made it down to the first floor, she noticed Randy wasn't there yet, so she made her way to the front desk. "Hello Frank," she greeted.

"Ah, Hello there Breanne. I see you are fully awake now. Will you be leaving us today?" Frank asked the obvious. (Frank is the counter guy's name. He was the one working when Randy brought her in, just incase you're wondering). 

Breanne gave a sweet smile, "Yes, I'm afraid so. I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciated everything. I've never stayed at a more hospitable hotel than this, and I thank you for all the courtesy you've shown."

Frank smiled, "Come back and visit us anytime. It would be an honor to have you stay here again." Frank paused and looked around, "Where are your bags? You can't leave without those."

"Oh, I'm not leaving just yet, I'm going to dinner first, then-" 

"Oh, you're going to spend time with your boyfriend before you two have to hit the road again. That's nice, he's seems like a good guy. Bringing you in here last night-"

"My boyfriend?" Breanne could feel how red her face was getting. "What?"

"The wrestler guy, Randy Orton, I believe he said that was his name. Yes, that's the one, I had him remove his hat and shades, then I could see who it was. He was so intent on letting you sleep," Frank added with a laugh, "that he argued with me for thirty minutes about how I better not wake you up because you had been under too much stress that night. He told me he was your boyfriend and asked if I would let him put you in your room if he showed you to me. He must have carried you for a full forty five minutes, because when he came back with you, I wanted to have a good look at you, and then he had to be shown to your room. It was quite an adventure." Frank paused, "I did the right thing, didn't I? He is your boyfriend right?"

Breanne tried to compose herself and cover Randy's ass, "OH, yes, yes Randy is my…um…he's my boyfriend alright, heh, heh." At that moment, she saw Frank's eyes look up, and she quickly turned around to see Randy standing right behind her. "Hey there," She said nervously. She hoped he hadn't heard everything, she'd never hear the end of it.

~Randy's POV~

Randy had heard the entire recollection of last night. He knew she was trying to cover for him, so he acted the part, "Hey babe, you ready to go?" Randy asked as he casually pecked her on the cheek. He almost laughed when he saw the lovely shade of red that spread across her face afterward. He couldn't help but smirk, but he wiped said smirk off his face when Annie shot him a death glare.

"Yeah, I'm ready DEAR," Breanne said sarcastically.

Frank just looked at the scene before shaking his head, all the while thinking, 'Ah, to be young again,' and let out a slight chuckle at their antics before saying, "Well, you better hurry up with your date if you don't want to miss your flight, Ms. Annie. It's already four fifteen."

"Oh, yah, we better get going," Randy said and laced his hand with Annie's to make sure they still had Frank fooled.

When they got out the door Randy turned to Breanne, "Thanks for covering my ass. I'm not sure what the penalties are for bringing a passed out guest to her room and not leaving, but I don't think I want to know."

Breanne laughed, "No problem, but next time, do us both a favor, and WAKE ME UP!!" 

"Gotchya." Randy replied. 

When they got to Randy's rental, he led Breanne over to the passenger's side to unlock her door. It was when he had to pull his keys out of his pocket, that they both noticed they were still holding hands. They looked at each other with puzzled expression for a brief second before they both quickly snapped their hands apart and looked in opposite directions as he unlocked the door. 

Randy mentally slapped himself before walking over to his side of the car, 'nice going there, slick.' Way to wear your heart on your sleeve. 'Oh shut up! I thought we settled this earlier damn it!' Randy was checking his sanity for the second time that day as he went to unlock his door when Breanne got into the car, and much to Randy's surprise, unlocked his door for him. 

It was instinct and Breanne hadn't even realized she'd done it. She was too busy thinking about how red her face must be at the moment. She was brought out of her brooding when she heard Randy speak.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?"

He looked at her for a moment, "For unlocking my door."

"Oh, did I? I didn't notice, it's habit."

"Have you ever seen 'A Bronx Tale' with Robert Dinero?"

"No…why?" She was confused. "Is that a movie?"

"Well, yah. One of the best," Randy couldn't help but smile, "we're gonna have to rent that next time we hang out. Anyway, when you unlocked my door, you reminded me of a scene from the movie."

"Oh…what scene?" Breanne was curious now, and not just about the movie. It was also the fact that he said 'NEXT time WE hang out'. 

Randy started the car, "I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to watch the movie to find out."

Breanne glared at him and then stuck out her tongue. "Screw your movie. I bet it sucks anyway." 

Randy was almost doubled over in laughter. When he first saw her, he never would of thought she was this fun to hang out with. When she was at work she dressed professional and looked so uptight, but when she wasn't working, it was a whole different story.

~Breanne's POV (again)~

Breanne felt her blush go away as they talked. It was good to know that things weren't awkward after the whole holding hands thing. God, how she felt like some dumb school girl. 'How does he do this to me?' 'We're just friends, it's not a big deal.' 

Like Randy, she also had a part of her mind to fight with, 'Yah right,' it screamed at her, 'You've known this guy how long and you're already giddy? Why deny the obvious? You've got a crush, you've got a crush!' It teased her. 'Shut the Hell up, nobody asked you, and even if I do have a crush, and I that's IF I do, what would he want with me?' Breanne asked herself. 'I'm flat chested, I wear glasses, and everything about me yells PLAIN AND IGNORABLE! He on the other hand, huh, just look at him. He's…he's…Wow.' 

Oh, Breanne was looking alright. She was taking in every detail. His hair was gelled like always. His skin was tanned and his short-sleeved shirt revealed his well sculpted arms. His ever present smirk was replaced with a gorgeous smile that seemed to make his eyes glow. Breanne's unnoticed gaze slipped a little lower. From the corner of her eye she could see how his faded RL jeans fit perfectly around his waist and hung slightly loose around his legs. Breanne swallowed hard. 'Must stop staring. Must stop staring. Don't want to get caught staring.' Finally Breanne was able to tear her gaze away from him. She decided to spark up another conversation before she went insane.

"So where are we going to eat? I haven't ever been here before. I've been ordering room service since the day I got here." 

Randy kept his eyes on the road, but his smile grew wider, "Well, I don't know, I was thinking along the lines of Olive Garden, is that okay with you? I kind of have a thing for Italian food," Randy said with a laugh, "but I rarely eat it; too many carbs."

"I love Italian! I never been to Olive Garden, though."

Randy's jaw dropped as he pulled into the parking lot, "What?!" Randy asked, wide eyed, "You've never been to Olive Garden?! Where the Hell are you from? Venus?"

"Well, that is where they say women are from, but no, I'm not from Venus. Are you from Mars?" She laughed.

"Yah, yah, very funny. Seriously though, where the Hell are you from?"

"I'm from Piedmont, Missouri," Breanne said with a pause, "but I just graduated from college in Rolla, Missouri, so I have heard of the place, I just never ate there. I was always too busy."

"Really? You're from Missouri too? I'm from St. Louis. I wasn't born there, but I was raised there." 

"Hmm, it seems like we have a lot of things to learn about each other," Breanne said with smile.

"Yah," Randy put on his hat and sunglasses, "I can't hardly wait," he said with exaggerated giddiness.

"Shut up," Breanne couldn't help but laugh. 'Even if I could never have him, at least I've gained one friend at my new job.' Breanne looked at Randy who was wearing his hat and shades, "I take it we're going to be sitting in the back."

"Well, yah, unless you want to snap pictures of me and watch me sign them for every fan in the building," he replied in his best 'duh' tone.

They got out of the car and walked toward the entrance. It was four-thirty when they were finally seated in a corner in the back, but neither of them were keeping track. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's Chapter 8, hope you liked it, I'll have chapter 9 up soon. After 9 though, I shall have to refrain from writing anymore until after Monday, so hope enjoy this chapter and the next one as soon as I get it done!

Pammi

REVIEW, DAGGUMIT!


	9. Shit! Look at the Time!

Okay, now, on with the story, lol. I had to take a break.

Chapter 9: S***! Look At The Time! (lol)

~Olive Garden~

Randy and Breanne had been were talking and exchanging stories about their life. Breanne looked down at her plate and noticed that all the food was gone, and then she noticed the same was true for Randy as well. How long had they been talking? It didn't seem like it was that long. Breanne glanced at her watch, 4:30. That's odd, it said that when we walked in. Suddenly, Breanne's head shot up, causing Randy to be concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing, it's just…what time is it?" Breanne was afraid to hear the answer.

Randy glanced at his watch, "What, it's only…" Randy's eyes got a little wider and his laid back expression turned into a somewhat regretful one.

"What? Tell me it isn't as late as I think it is."

"Okay, I won't," Randy said, humor returning to his face. It was six and they had just missed their flights.

"Randy!" Breanne threw a roll at him, "This is not the time for you to be a smart ass!"

"Okay, okay, but I wasn't being a smart ass, I was simply doing what you told me to do," Randy teased, but then gave a straight answer after receiving the death glare for the second time that day, "Okay, it's a little after six. We missed our flights."

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me! Piss!"

"Hey now, none of that at the table young lady!"

"Ugh," Breanne rolled her eyes, "At least I wasn't the one telling dirty jokes at the table earlier."

"Ah, c'mon, you know you loved it," Randy smirked.

"You're hopeless, ya know that?" Breanne shook her head, "What are we going to do? I didn't think we would be so long. Do you think there are any later flights?" 

"Yah, I'm sure there are some later flights. We can call when we leave. I'm sorry I made you miss your flight. I didn't think it would be so long either." Randy smiled. He was excepting the blame for missing the flights since he had been the one to ask her to come. 

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Besides, I wanted to come. And hey, we had fun and we got to know each other more." Breanne gave a small laugh, "I can't believe I hated you, like, not even two weeks ago. I'm glad we're not enemies though."

"Yah, me too," Randy agreed.

"Hey, we already missed our flights, what do you say we go catch a movie?" Breanne didn't know why she asked. He was no doubt getting tired of her. They had, after all, spent the entire day together save a couple of hours between two and four. However, she found herself still wanting his company. This was the first time since her mom died, that she was really having fun and enjoying herself. She didn't want it to end. If it did, she would be alone again, and left to her thoughts, her grief. It was amazing to her that after two years, she was still grieving. She knew it wasn't healthy, but she couldn't help it, she missed her mother terribly, they were best friends. She was rescued from her thoughts when Randy spoke.

"What's wrong?" He had noticed the pained look in her eyes and the sad expression she wore, that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"huh?" Breanne blinked, "Oh, sorry, I was thinking." She looked up at him and smiled. The sadness was replaced with contentment and fun again.

"Okay, well, a movie sounds great!" Randy was happy to hear that she wasn't mad at him, and even wanted to see a movie. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"What does that look mean? What are you thinking?" Breanne had noticed his light bulb click on. She was trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Oh, well, remember that movie I was telling you about? A Bronx Tale? We can rent it, and then we can watch it at your suite. Unless you already checked out."

"No, I haven't checked out yet, but it sounds good to me. We can call the airlines from my hotel too." Breanne was happy at this decision. 'Well at least he doesn't seem to be tired of my company yet.' 

"Cool. Let's go. I think I saw a movie place on the way here. But can you do me a favor?" 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"Could you go in and rent it. The more places I go, the more paranoid I get. Be happy you work behind the scenes," Randy said as they stood up and made their way to pay the bill.

"Oh, believe me, I am. I don't think I could ever be on camera, the very idea makes me cringe. In fact, lets drop the subject, because I think I'm about to lose my dinner."

Randy threw back his head and laughed. When they made it to the counter, he noticed Breanne about to pay for her dinner. "Now, Annie, we'll have none of that." He pushed her hand aside and handed the clerk the money for both meals. 

"At least let me pay for something!" Breanne was desperate at that point. She knew he had paid a crap load for the necklace and now he was buying dinner. She gave him a pleading look, and he sighed.

"Okay, I guess I can let you pay for the movie, how about that?"

"That's only what, fifty cents? C'mon, there has to be something! Something that I can do to make everything up to y-"

"Damn it Annie! I already told you! NO!" She was startled, he could tell. He turned to face her as they got to his rental and locked eyes with her, "I wanted to do it, all of it, now do me a favor and be happy, okay? I got what I wanted, we're friends, that's all I ask, remember? You shook on it, so there's no going back on it. Got it?" Randy smiled warmly at her.

Breanne's stomach was flipping and knotting, and Lord knows what else. The way he was looking at her was incredible. He was so sincere, she couldn't believe it. His eyes bore into hers, and for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a moment, she couldn't move, couldn't blink, but he could and he did. Finally when the eye contact was broken, she gave a nod, "Yah, I got it."

"Good. Now, let's go rent that movie." They got into the car and drove off toward the movie place, and then back to Annie's suite.

~Back at the hotel~

Frank sat at his desk and looked at the clock. Six forty five, and Ms. Davis still has not come for her things or to check out. I knew she wouldn't make it, he chuckled, but then noticed Annie and Randy both walk into the hotel. "Evening." He greeted.

"Hey Frank. I hate to delay, but we lost track of time and missed our flights, so I'm going to have to be checking out a little later than planned. That is, if that's okay." Annie gave him a pleading look. 

"Of course, no problem at all. Your welcome to stay as long as you like, so long as you inform us if you intend to stay another night."

"Okay, I will, but I don't think it will be necessary." She turned to walk away, but remembered another question she was going to ask, "Um, I hate to trouble you further, but we rented a movie, and I don't believe we are going to have time to return it is there any wa-"

"We'll take care of it, don't worry. It's one of the services we provide for our guests. You two have a good evening." Frank said as Annie nodded her thanks and the two walked away.

Randy had seen the whole thing and was thinking, 'Why didn't I stay here?' Randy smirked to himself. 'Because you're not a member of the board or anything behind the scenes, duh.' 'Oh well, who cares? At least I had a hot tub at my hotel, not that I got a chance to use it.'

Breanne and Randy made their way to her room. Once they made it inside, Breanne retrieved the phonebook. "Okay, which airline should I call?"

"Try Delta."

"Okay," Breanne said, dialing the number.

Randy had gone into the bathroom to take a much needed 'wiz'. When he came out, Breanne was setting up the movie and it was just turning seven. "So what's up?"

"Well, Delta has a flight leaving for Fayetteville at nine thirty, so we will have plenty of time to watch our movie and return your rental car. Sound good to you?"

"Yah, sounds great. Did you book your flight?"

"Yup." Breanne stopped him as he started to dial the number to book his as well, "Um, I booked yours too." He started to protest but she didn't give him the chance, "Don't worry, we're flying business, so it goes on the company charge."

"Are you sure you can charge my ticket to that account? You won't get into trouble?" 

"Of course not. Eric told me I was always allowed to charge two tickets to the company account if I didn't want to fly alone. He said he did it all the time when he flew his sister out to see the shows. So long as I only do it once or twice a month, it's nothing to worry about." Breanne had to admit, she loved the perks of her job. And when she measured the pros and cons, the pros always won.

"Well, alright, so long as you didn't pay. Let's watch our movie shall we?"

~~~

Breanne loved the movie. She had especially loved the part Randy had been talking about earlier. 'So I guess that means I'm not selfish, and I'm worth the time,' she laughed to herself. (If any of you haven't ever seen A Bronx Tale, you need to. I'll explain the scene at the end of the chapter).

She had been sitting on the opposite side of the couch as Randy. She didn't want to get too close. She was afraid her crush on him would be obvious if he looked down and she started to blush. 

She got up to stop and rewind the movie, the clock on the wall said it was eight forty five. They had plenty of time. Breanne turned to ask Randy if he was ready to return his rental car, but noticed he had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful. She almost didn't want to wake him. Almost. Suddenly an evil plan formed in Breanne's mind and a mischievous smile spread across her face. Breanne snuck back into her bedroom and took a pillow. 'Oh, this is going to be fun.'

~Meanwhile, back at the couch, lol~

Randy saw Breanne looking at him through nearly closed eyes. He had awoke when he heard her get up to rewind the tape. She smiled at him wickedly and then went back to her bedroom. He had a pretty good idea what she was planning, and he was going to throw her for a loop. 'This should be fun.' He continued to watch her as she came into view in front of the couch, pillow in hand. He had to keep himself from smirking.

She swung at him with the pillow, but hit nothing but air, and before she could figure it out, he was standing right beside her. "Not again," was all she could manage to say before the pillow was yanked from her grasp. "No!" She yelled as proceeded to 'whop her a good one' and send her back onto the couch.

Randy held up the pillow in front of Breanne, intimidating her as he prepared to whop her again. "No, please, I was just…uh…just bringing you a pillow for you to lay down with, that's all! C'mon, we're friends, I would never hit a friend with a pillow, honest!"

"Yah right." Randy smirked and threw the pillow aside. He heard Annie breathe a sigh of relief, as he held his out his hand to help her off the couch. She took the bait. As soon as she was standing, he pulled her close to him, her eyes grew wide as she saw the mischief in his eyes, "you didn't think I was going to let you get off that easy did you?" His voice was a whisper and sent chills down her spine. She didn't have long to linger on that thought, because right after he said it, the tickling began. 

Breanne squirmed, but she couldn't get away. She was laughing so hard no she was crying, "Please…*gasp*…please…*giggle*…I…*hiccup, gasp, giggle*…I give." She lied.

Randy stopped and released his hold on her, "Good, I hope you learned your lesson." This time he had been the one to take the bait. He stood and turned toward the television to get the movie when a pillow came crashing into the side of his head. It was immediately followed by an "EEK," When Breanne noticed he was still standing and hadn't even flinched. 

Randy slowly turned around to see a very nervous Breanne, slowly backing away, "Alright, that's it. You asked for it!" With that Breanne took off running into the kitchen where Randy immediately followed. She hid behind the refrigerator, so that Randy couldn't see her as soon as he entered the kitchen. When he came close she noticed he had his back turned to her. She instinctively jumped on his back, hoping to bring him to the floor. Needless to say, her plan backfired.

Randy laughed out loud as he felt Breanne jump on him. He shook his head, "Bad move, Annie. You forget, I'm a wrestler. You're in for it now." He took off running back into the living room, and all Annie could do was hang on. Before she knew it she was being tossed on the couch and tickled mercilessly again.

Randy sat above her tickling her senseless and caught a glimpse of the clock. It was nine 'o five. "Annie, I hate to end your displeasure, but we need to return my rental car and head for the airport. Now, I'm gonna let you up, but you have to agree to a truce." Randy smirked. 

She was still gasping for air, "Okay…*gasp*…deal…*gasp*." 

Randy stood and helped her to her feet, she stumbled and fell into him. "Whoa, now. That's how arguments happen remember." She smiled up at him, her blue eyes glistening from the tears of a tickle war. She was radiant and Randy had to fight off the urge to kiss her then and there. 

"Yah, I remember," her voice was sweet and after she regained her composure, they grabbed her bags and headed out.

~~~

When they had finally reached the airport, it was nine twenty five, and just in time to hear the now boarding call. They boarded their plane and took their seats. They had been in the air for ten minutes when Randy noticed that Breanne was being quiet, so he decided to break the silence with some humor. "So, you just couldn't get enough of the macho-ness could you?" Randy said in a fake arrogance.

Annie let out an over dramatic sigh, "I just can't seem to get enough. It's like a drug. One hit, and I'm already addicted. God forbid I be deprived of my macho-ness. I don't think I could take -" She was interrupted with her own yawn. She laughed, "I think you tickled all the energy out of me."

"Yah, well, you had to be punished," Randy's mischief still shone brightly in his eyes.

Breanne shifted in her seat, "We're gonna be on here for five hours, do you mind if I take a nap?"

"Of course not. I was thinking about doing the same, actually. You put up a pretty good fight, I think I wore both of us out." He noticed Breanne was having trouble getting comfortable, "Here," Randy pulled her over to him and allowed her to use him as a pillow.

Breanne couldn't help but blush a little. She was just glad that it was fairly dim on the plane, being that it was night, so Randy couldn't see how red she was. She eventually stopped thinking about it, and relaxed into his warm embrace. 

Randy held Breanne as close as possible with a seat separating them. Eventually both of their breathing slowed, and they fell asleep. They awoke five hours later to 'please fasten your seatbelts, the plane will be landing shortly.' 

"Sleep well?" Randy asked as they got off the plane.

"Yah actually." Breanne smirked, she knew his arm was numb. Somehow between nine thirty and two thirty, she had ended up leaning against it.

"Good, 'cause my arm is about to fall off thanks to your reckless sleeping positions," Randy chuckled. 

"So, where is the closest hotel?" Breanne paused and added, "Actually, where is the nearest, open hotel?"

"Well, I only know of one in the area that might be open this late."

"And where's that?"

"Well it's and Econo Lodge about four miles from here. You wanna grab a taxi and head there?"

"Sure, but do you think they'll have vacancies. I mean, there is a show on Monday, and a lot of fans probably traveled to see it."

"I don't know, but I need you to go in and get breakfast in the morning. If you're right, then I better not let myself get seen. We'll look for a better place to stay tomorrow and pick up some rental cars, sound good to you?"

"Yes, definitely."

~Econo Lodge~

Breanne and Randy looked at each other a little uncomfortably. Breanne turned back to the man at the desk, "Are you sure that's the only room you have available? Are there any other places open?"

"I'm really sorry ma'am, but it's three in the morning, no one else is open, that's part of the reason we only have that one vacancy." The said vacancy was a honeymoon sweet with one king-size bed. (this would explain Annie's problem, no?)

Breanne was about to start again, when Randy intercepted, "Look, we'll take it, okay? Randy handed the man his credit card and turned to face a wide-eyed Breanne, "Don't look at me like that, I'll sleep on the couch, okay? We've got no other place to go. We'll leave in the morning and find another hotel, okay?"

Breanne took a deep breath, he was right, they didn't have a choice. She nodded, "Okay," she then turned to the man at the desk, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just tired."

"That's alright ma'am, it's perfectly understandable," He took a key from the wall, "Here's the key, room 65, I hope you sleep well."

Randy handed the key to Breanne and then picked up their bags, "Well, let's go."

"Kay."

When they were both finally settled; Randy on the couch and Breanne in the bed, after much argument form Breanne that he should take the bed, of course, they both drifted off to sleep.

~One hour later~ (Will either of them ever survive this night, lol)

Randy awoke to the sound of crying. It sure as Hell wasn't him, so he knew something must be wrong with Breanne. He slowly sat up from the couch and walked over to where Breanne lay on the bed, in his blue sweat pants and all, and knelt down on the floor beside her. "Breanne, what's wrong?" She didn't answer. He realized she must be dreaming. He heard her mumble in her sleep, "Momma………I miss you……come back." Randy's heart sank. He had to wake her up, before she said anything else she might not want him to know.

"Annie," his voice was a whisper. He smoothed her hair away from her face, "Annie, wake up, you're dreaming." Her eyes began to flutter open, eyes full of tears.

"Randy?" She sniffled. 

"Yah, it's me. Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, still crying. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't the tears flowed freely. She closed her eyes to try and make the pain go away when she felt herself being moved.

Randy had picked Breanne up off the bed and was now sitting on the bed holding her bridal style across his chest.

"Randy?" Breanne questioned.

"Shh, it's alright, I've gotchya," he whispered into her ear, and started to rock her and himself to sleep, "close your beautiful eyes and go back to sleep, okay? I'll be here the whole time."

Breanne felt so warm and cozy in her half asleep state. She remembered dreaming about her mom, but now she was dreaming about being in Randy's arms, not that she was complaining. It felt so real, but she knew it couldn't be. Breanne decided to give into her dream and relax. Soon she was completely asleep again.

Randy heard her breath deepen and slow. She was asleep again. He decided to reposition both of them, and lay her on her side. He then moved up next to her, and pulled her protectively to him by wrapping his left arm around her waist. Breanne stirred next to him and turned onto her other side to where she now faced him. She burrowed her face into his chest and subconsciously draped an arm over his bare waist. Randy smiled down at her sleeping form. He had promised her he would stay there the whole time, and that is exactly what he did.

So there they lay in each others arms sleeping peacefully, neither of them breaking their embrace the entire time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene in A Bronx Tale that I refer to in the story is where this teenage boy, the main character, is borrowing a car from a friend, and he's gives him some advice. He tells the boy to "lock both doors and to let her in the car first. If she leans over to let you in, then she's worth keeping, if she doesn't unlock the door for you then she's selfish and she ain't worth your time anyway." So there's the reference. Please check that movie out, it's awesome.

Okay, this was really, really, really long, ten pages, in fact, breaking my previous record of 8. Lol. But hey, I have to write another chapter before Monday, so ya'll really lucked out. I had no idea this chapter would end this way, so that's the reason. I had originally thought they would go their separated ways, but where's the fun in that? Lol. Tell me what you think, please review!

Pammi


	10. Just Friends For Now

Okay, thanks for the reviews, as always. And thank you for the constructive criticism. It is always welcome! I need all the help I can get. So thanks, yah, now on to the new chapter. And to answer a few questions, I wanted to develop a strong friendship between Randy and Breanne first, just to torture them a little, lol. Anyway. I hope to make my fanfic a good one, so bare with me and be patient. I'm someone who likes to work detail, I know that can be a bad thing, but I am going to make it as good as I can, so just hang in there. Thank you for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it. Now on to chapter 10.

Chapter 10: Just Friends……For Now. 

~The next morning~ 

Randy lay awake in the bed. The sun was shining through the shades. He knew it had to be early. He looked down at the sleeping beauty he held in his arms. She was fast asleep. He didn't want to startle her like last time, so he decided to try and get up before she awoke. He was pretty sure she wouldn't remember him holding her last night, so he would just wake her up in an hour or so. 'Yah, that could work.' Randy slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom without making an audible sound. 

Thirty minutes later, Randy had showered, dressed, and called a cab. He walked over to where Annie lay sleeping. "Hey, Annie, wake up," He rubbed her back.

"Hmm…what?" Breanne was coming to, slowly but surely. She smiled when she saw Randy, "Hey. Did you sleep okay on the couch?" 

"Yah, it was alright," Randy smiled. She didn't remember. 'Good. I don't want things to get weird. We're friends. We have to leave it at that.'

"Hey, I just called a cab, I'm about to head out. I've got to catch up with Paul and the others. We still have a lot of stuff to go over before Raw next Monday." Randy paused, "I'm sure you have things you have to do too." 

"Yah," Breanne was fully awake now, "It was fun hanging out with you. I'm glad we're friends now." She laughed a little, "You know, I think you're the first friend I've gained at the WWE."

"Well, the first week is always tough, just be glad your briefcase hasn't ended up in a shower yet. That's one of the favorite initiations pranks backstage." Randy spoke from experience.

"Yah, I guess that's always one thing to be thankful for." Breanne yawned, "Anyway, it was fun hanging out, I hope we can do it again, ya know? But you're right, I've got a meeting at noon today, so come by my office sometime and say hi."

"I will, you can count on it." 

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you Monday. I'm gonna get dressed and look for the name of the hotel the rest of the staff is staying at." Breanne said as she rolled out of bed and started going through some suitcases to find something to wear.

"Alright, I'll see you there." Randy said as he picked up his suitcases and started walking toward the door.

"Okay, see you later, Randy, it was fun traveling with you," she laughed.

"Yah, fun and stressful. I thought we were going to miss our flight twice. And then we got here and had to share a honey moon sweet." Randy laughed as well, "this has definitely been one for the books."

"No kidding." Annie smiled.

"Yah, well, I'll see ya later, my cab's here. Have fun in your meetings." And with that he was out the door. 

~~~

Breanne sat in her room thinking for the better part of the day. She had been having so much fun the past couple days, and now it was time to get back to business. She found herself thinking about the friendship she had developed with Randy. 

She had finally admitted to herself that she had a crush on him. How could she not after that dream she had last night? She had been dreaming about her mother until he came along and held her in his arms and rocked her back to sleep. She had wanted it to be real so badly, but she knew it was only a dream. Breanne knew a guy like that could never be interested in her. She was too plain and shy, where as he was exciting and outgoing. She would deal with it, and be his friend. That was all he asked of her, and that much she would gladly do.

Breanne thought on it for the better part of the morning, and decided that she was happy with the outcome. Taking a deep breath of air, happy at her decision and new found epiphany, Breanne turned her attention to preparations for her meetings. She was really starting to like her job. 'Things are just so much easier when you have a friend to talk to.' She smiled at the thought and finally began.

~~~

Randy was in his rental car on the way to meet with Paul and the rest of Evolution. He had been doing a lot of thinking as well. He had been trying to sort out all of his thoughts and finally had come up with and outcome.

He had decided that he would develop his friendship with Annie before jumping the gun. He had finally admitted to himself that he did like her, but he didn't want to jump the gun. He saw Annie as a long term type of person, and if he were ever going to get involved in a serious relationship, he wanted to know that person really well first. He truly believe that best of friends make the best of lovers, and he was willing to take time to get to know Annie. 'That's odd,' he laughed. He couldn't remember ever taking the time to get to know a woman. Then again, he had never met anyone like Annie before.

She wasn't built like a diva, but she has her own assets. 'Yah, like a personality,' he thought to himself, 'a rare quality in any woman who works for the WWE. Aside from the McMahon women.' Randy wasn't all that into the divas, he thought they all had their own qualities, but they were just something pretty to look at. Sure, his gimmick might be the horny, smart-ass rookie, but he himself, was not. 

Randy smiled as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. He, like Breanne, was content with his decision. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, that it isn't very long, but I thought about my last chapters, and if I had done this any other way, then my story wouldn't be interesting. I realized this, and so I thought it would be cool if I kind of ya know…Hell…I don't even know. You want me to be straight with ya'll? I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M GOING TO DO YET, BUT I'M NOT ABOUT TO MAKE THIS ROMANCE THAT SIMPLE!!! I read over the chapters, and I got a review from Lisa, and I agree. I need to throw some conflict in, and that's what I'm going to do. So thank you Lisa for the idea, I'm stealing it, and thank you icess-america. 

To Y2J's princess, I'm sorry to hear that. I used to get scared when I was younger about losing my mom, and sometimes I still do. I know she won't be around forever, and I can't imagine my life without my mom, and so I just decided to put something like that into my story. And it makes me feel really good to hear that my story had such an emotional impact on you, I myself love fanfics that can evoke that kind of emotion from me. Thank you. 

Anyway, please review and I promise a great chapter 11 on Monday or Tuesday. Good night and God bless. Wow, I can't believe I did 3 chapters in one day. I'm on a roll or something.

Pammi


	11. A Curious Randy Orton

Wow, thank you for the reviews, I didn't expect to get so many, thanks a bunch, and now, on to chapter 11.

Chapter 11: A Curious Randy Orton 

~Raw, Fayetteville, NC~

Breanne sat backstage watching the monitors intensely. She was surprised at how deeply she was getting involved in the storylines. She had never been a huge wrestling fan and it seemed ironic to her that she now worked for the WWE, of all places. 

However, now that she was around it more and required to be present at the live events, she found herself truly entertained by the show. It reminded her of a soap opera…only better. 'Probably because instead of beating around the bush like soap operas, the stars are aloud to beat the living Hell out of each other.' Breanne tilted her head in thought, 'Yeah, it's definitely the violence.' Breanne let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Breanne almost fell out of her chair at the sound of Eric's voice. "Oh nothing, I was just mentally comparing wrestling storylines to soap operas." 

"Oh, and what did you find?" Eric was definitely entertained. However, he had found himself doing the same thing when he was younger. 'Funny how that works,' he thought.

"Well," Breanne laughed, "I found the reason _I _prefer wrestling……it's the violence. I think it's the fact that everyone is not only permitted but also paid to beat each other senseless. It's really quite entertaining."

"Yes, well we try. I'm glad to see you're finally enjoying your job," Eric was truly happy to see that things were going well for her now. She had seemed a little unsure the other week, but this week she had been more comfortable.

"Yah, me too. I was a little nervous at first. I thought I had gotten in over my head, but it's not so bad. I think I'm starting to get into the swing of things."

"That's good to hear," Eric sighed, 'and now back to business'. Breanne must have read his thoughts.

"And now it's time to tell me why you came to talk right?" Breanne had gotten accustomed to expecting an assignment every time she and Eric talked. 

"Ah, only two weeks and you already know me so well," Eric smiled. "Sadly, you're right. I need you to cover Steve and I in the meetings this week. We're swamped with the tour. Although, I'm sure you know that since you put the schedules together."

Breanne sighed, "Yah, I had been expecting it. I'll cover ya'll this week, don't worry about a thing."

"Great, that's what I like to hear. Keep up the good work," Eric complimented as he turned and headed for the ring. It was time for one of his many cameos that night.

Breanne smiled as she made her way to her "dressing room, office place," as she had become accustomed to calling it. 'Wow, I can't believe I thought of such an ingenious name to call it. I mean, it's not like it's obvious or anything.' Breanne laughed at her thoughts, 'Since when did I become sarcastic or better yet, develop a sense of humor.' She smiled, 'I must be on a role.' 

~~~

Randy walked into catering with Ric and Bastista in tow. As usual, they were all on the same page, well sort of. They were all thinking about food, but Randy was thinking about Annie as well.

"Hey, what's up with the concentration?" Batista had noticed Randy's furrowed brow.

"Uh, what?" Randy looked up, "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about our match tonight."

"Yah, right. I've seen that look before, boy." Ric chimed in, "Who's the girl? Woooo." Ric couldn't help himself, he had to add the wooo. 'Ah to be young.' He loved being around the younger generations. They made him feel young again and he liked to be able to help. 

"Hey, this is not about a girl," Randy swallowed hard, "it's…it's…uh…I…Damn it!" Randy slumped his shoulders, "Alright, alright, but it's not like what you two are thinking."

"Oh really? Then what are you thinking? Is it love?" Batista said the last word while batting his eye lashes, causing all three members of Evolution to bust out laughing.

Randy shook his head. For an intimidating guy like Batista to bat his eyelashes like a little girl, well, it was a sight, let's just leave it at that. It actually struck him as odd that such a scary looking dude could be so cool. He was actually a nice guy, Hell most of the scary ones were. Glen Jacobs, a.k.a. Kane, immediately came to mind. Here was a guy sweeter than Santa Clause playing the most scary, mean, evil guy on Raw. This business never ceased to amaze him.

"So c'mon, Randy, tell us about this girl you're not thinking about the way we think you're thinking about…yah." Batista laughed.

"Alright, first of all, she's just a friend. I'm just thinking about some of the crazy shit that happened last week. It was odd, but fun." Randy proceeded to tell them the whole story.

"Wow, sounds like quite an adventure you had there," Ric was thoroughly entertained by the whole story. It reminded him of courting his wife, he had been and still was very much in love with her and couldn't wait to see her tonight after the show. The thoughts brought a reminiscent smile to the legend's face.

"Yah, it was really fun. At first I thought she was all uptight, but she's the total opposite." Randy reflected.

"Yah, well, if you like her so much, why don't you ask her on a date?" Batista was loving how uncomfortable Randy was. 'This is so amusing.'

"It's not like that. We're just friends, and I really think it's better that way…for now." 

Flair winked at his 'for now' comment, "I see." He knew all to well what Randy was going through. He also knew that Randy had to get over this whole 'just friends' thing before some one else snagged the new intern.

~~~

Jon walked toward Breanne's office. He had been wanting to do this ever since he first saw her step foot into the building. He had finally decided to ask Breanne on a date. He had observed her for two weeks now, and she didn't seem to be dating anyone. He thought there might be something between her and Orton, but he wasn't sure. He was about to find out though. He knocked on her door.

Breanne looked up from her monitor, "Come in," she said. Jon from broadcasting walked in. "Oh, hey Jon. What brings you here? Am I needed some where?" She had noticed the way Jon looked at her. He liked her, and she didn't think he was too bad either.

"N-no, you aren't needed anywhere that I know of. I was just wondering if maybe you wanna……I don't know…maybe…um…grab some dinner after the show. You know, like a date." He stuttered some, but he had managed to get the words out. "That is if you're not already seeing some one." 

Breanne knew he would ask sooner or later, but she didn't think it would be sooner. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to get to know him better. 'Ah, Hell, cut the guy a break.' "No, I'm not seeing someone, so… sure, it sounds like fun, but I have to be back at my hotel early tonight, I need to get to work on the ever useless event card." 

"Sure. How about we meet here after the show and decide on where to go from there?"

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour then." Breanne confirmed.

"Okay, see you then," Jon said leaving the room. He had to keep himself from skipping back to the broadcasting trailer. (the broadcasting trailer, I think, is the trailer with all of the little televisions in it, so that is what I'm talking about when I say that, lol).

Breanne sighed as Jon left the room. In the back of her head she was wishing that it had been Randy that knocked on the door and asked her to dinner. She quickly reprimanded herself, ' I have go to stop thinking like that, I'll only cause myself more heartache. Why would some one like Randy want to be with me? He's untouchable to someone like me. He's everything I can never be or have. Jon is the safe bet. Jon is at least within my league. Randy and I could never be more than friends. That's the way it is, the way it will always be.' 

Breanne let out another sigh. She touched her necklace, 'Yet,' She thought about last week and how kind he was toward her. She thought about the way he took her to her hotel that night and how he had asked her to dinner. Then she thought about her dreams and how everything had felt so real. Had it been real? She kept thinking about everything until finally she gave up, 'Damn it! Forget it already, Breanne! It's never going to happen! He's too good for you and you know it, so stop thinking about it!'

Knock-knock! "WHOOOAA," Breanne screamed and literally fell out of her chair when she heard the loud noise that interrupted her self-berating. 

"Annie?" Randy peeked in the door to see Breanne on the floor. He couldn't help but smile. "Are you okay, I didn't mean to scare you." He was out right laughing as he approached her and held out his hand to help her up.

"Well maybe you should think about that before you go pounding away on people's doors," She said through clenched teeth. 'Speak or, well, think of the devil' she thought.

Breanne took Randy's hand and allowed him to pull her up. She let out a little smile, "Anyway, what did you need?"

"Oh, nothing, I just came by to say hi, ya know?" Randy had seen some guy leave her dressing room before his match and he was curious. He wanted to know what the guy wanted. He was just curious, not jealous, just curious. 'Yah right,' the evil little voice had to give it's two cents once again. 'What do you know idget?' Randy shot back to the little voice he called a conscience. 

"Oh, really? Then what's with the look?" Breanne noticed his apprehensive expression.

"What look?" 'Shit.'

"The one you're giving me. Like you want to know something, but you're not sure if you should ask it." Breanne smirked, "I can see right through you, now ask me whatever you came here to ask."

Randy sighed in defeat, "I was just wandering about the guy that left here earlier. Um, he looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I've seen him. I thought maybe you could put me out of my misery before I went crazy trying to think of who it was." 'Liar, liar, pants on fire.' Randy could hear the melody playing over and over in his head.

"Oh, that was Jon from broadcasting," Breanne let out a laugh, "he actually came in here to ask me on a date. Can you actually believe that? I can't."

"He did?" Randy wasn't happy, but he had to pretend or Annie would see through him again. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

Breanne raised her eyebrows, "Well…I guess because I haven't been on a real date in… two or three years. I mean, I guess I just wasn't expecting it, ya know?" 

"Two or three YEARS!?!" Randy was shocked.

"It's not that long is it?"

"Um, let me think…yes!" He let out a laugh. Then grew a little more serious, "Why so long?" 

It was Breanne who looked shocked this time. "What do you mean? Look at me. I'm not attractive or anything, in fact, I'm pretty much ignorable." Breanne's tone made it sound like she was stating the obvious.

Randy couldn't believe his ears. She didn't think she was attractive or even noticeable for that matter. How could she think that? He didn't notice that he was moving closer to her…but she did. She also noticed the confused look on his face.

"Randy?" Breanne felt her heart beating faster. He was getting awfully close. "What's wrong?" She asked as he finally closed the space between them. If she was nervous when he began moving closer, she was a hell of a lot more nervous at where he stopped. She could smell his cologne mingled in with his sweat. He smelled so damn good. 'Stop thinking now!' Breanne's head was spinning, but she was brought out of her stupor when she felt Randy's hand on her chin.

Randy lifted her face to look her in the eyes when he said what he was about to say, "If you're so ignorable, then how is it that I notice you?"

"I-" was she could sputter before Randy cut her off.

"And if you're so unattractive," he paused and checked her out to emphasize his next point, "then why are you so beautiful?" He smiled when he saw Breanne's eyes shoot open. "Why are you so shocked? Isn't it obvious by now? Jon asks you on a date and now I'm spelling it out for you."

"I…it's just…nobody's ever said it before," Breanne's heart was doing flips. He thought she was beautiful. 'No. No way. He's just saying it all because he's my friend, that's all.' 

"Well, now there's one person who has. And I'm sure that if you and Jon are going on that date, he's going to be saying it too. So you might as well get used to it." Randy paused, "Speaking of which, did you say yes to Jon. Are you two going on a date? You never did say." 'Please say no, please say no, please say-'

"Yes. I'm supposed to meet him after the show."

"Cool," Randy said as he casually backed away. He then looked at the clock, "Whoa, it's 11:05 already. You better get going. I've got some things I've got to do too."

"Oh, Shit! I completely forgot about the time," Breanne said turning to her desk to gather her papers. "I'm really glad you stopped by, please do it again."

"Well, I guess I could make a habit of it, but only if you promise to have some food in here next time." 

Breanne laughed, "Deal."

"Cool, I'll see you around. Have fun tonight," he paused, "and be careful! Your Jon could be one of those weirdoes." He said laughing.

"Shut up! He's not a weirdo! If anyone's weird, it's you…yah. So there!" She never was good at insults.

Randy smirked at her lame attempt at an insult, "Nice try, but your comebacks could really use some help." 

"Oh really? Well how's this for a comeback," she said, flipping him the bird as she walked toward the door.

"Better," he chuckled, "I'll see ya next week?"

"Yah," Annie smiled, "have a good night, Randy."

"You too."

Both exited the dressing room and went their separate ways: Randy headed to his hotel, because he had lied about having more important things to do and Breanne headed to the parking lot to meet up with Jon. Their thoughts, however, were still on each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so there's your chapter 11! Hope you like it, tell me what you think. I'm thinking about making chapter twelve another reflective chapter similar to chapter 3, but I'm not sure if I should or if I should just wait until next Monday. Tell me what you think I should do. Review! Review! I want more! Lol.

Pammi 


	12. Reflections

Okay, I've made a decision! I'm am writing a chapter before Monday (*coughs* obviously *coughs*). So here ya go, I hope you find it intriguing! On with the chapter now ,eh?

Chapter 12: Reflections

~Saturday. 1 Nov. 2003. 9:23 PM.~

Breanne lay on her bed in her hotel room brooding over the events of this past week. She went back to her date with Jon. They had gone to Red Lobster for dinner. He was polite, nice, and cute. He had opened every door for her, paid for dinner, walked her to her hotel entrance, and didn't even try to make a move on her. She was impressed with him, needless to say. It was the first date she had been on in years, and she had a great time. However, her thoughts didn't linger on Jon or the date with Jon for too long at a time.

Breanne's thoughts would wander to Randy. She found herself comparing the two men. Jon had taken her to a nice, comfortable place to eat. They were able to eat comfortably without having to sit in the back. Whereas with Randy, they sat in the back, where the lights were dim and they were constantly worried someone would spot Randy and start a ruckus where they would have to make a quick exit. 

However, it had been exciting. It was just as comfortable being with Randy and worrying, as it was being with Jon and not worrying. Maybe because Randy was good at cracking jokes and striking up a good, interesting conversation that had nothing to do with their jobs. Jon on the other hand was sort of bland when it came to discussion. He talked about work and asked her frequent questions about her job duties, if she liked it, what she thought of everyone, and told her about broadcasting. She frequently found herself bored with his chosen topics of chatter and had to force herself to pay attention and provide input. 

Her comparisons continued. Jon opened doors and paid. Randy opened doors and paid. Jon was polite, sweet, kinda cute, and……polite. Randy was funny, sweet, gorgeous, Hell, sexy beyond belief, polite…a friend. Breanne's current train of thought ceased. Randy was a friend. Only a friend. Why was she comparing and contrasting the two guys, when there wasn't even a question of her having to choose one. One wanted to date her, the other only wanted to befriend her. 

Her thoughts drifted back to her encounter with Randy Monday night. She had pointed out what she thought was obvious about her appearance and desirability, but then he had told her something she never thought conceivable. He had told her she was attractive, that she was noticeable. Breanne recalled his words. "If you're so ignorable, then how is it that I notice you?" Her eyes closed as she envisioned the scene. She was going to say something after he said the first part, but she was unable to remember what it was. All she could remember were his next words. "And if you're so unattractive, then why are you so beautiful?" 

Breanne remembered how he had paused and checked her out to emphasize his meaning. 'He thinks I'm beautiful? How could he think that? I'm not. I've always been told I'm plain by all my friends and ex's…' her thoughts trailed off. She remembered how all of her boyfriends had cheated on her. She would ask them, why? How could you do this to me? Am I not enough for you? And every time, it was either no response or "I'm sorry, no you _aren't_ enough for me." 

She suddenly remembered why she had avoided dating. It always ended in her getting hurt. She couldn't take it. Her friends, the few she acquired, weren't much help. They suggested that maybe she should change her look. She remembered the words of her room mate in college, Mary, "Maybe you should consider dressing a little less boring. I mean, what do you expect a guy to do when his girl isn't even trying to impress him?" 

Not only had that comment confirmed that Mary thought she unattractive and boring, but it also consented that Mary thought that her ex was right to cheat on her. With those words, Mary was justifying his unfaithfulness with the fact that she was ugly. Like that comment was supposed to encourage her or something. It was not what she had expected Mary, her so-called 'friend', to say and was probably the reason Breanne had distanced herself from Mary afterwards. She expected her friend to take her side, not justify the acts of a dishonest asshole like Mark (her ex, I figured, hey, give 'im a name. Lol). 

"Ugh," Breanne sighed at the turn of her thoughts. She closed her eyes again. Once more allowing her thoughts to drift back to Randy. She remembered the look on his face when she told him who Jon was. He seemed a little…surprised maybe? Then when she told him that she had agreed to go on the date, Breanne swore she saw hurt in his eyes, if only for a moment. Then he backed away from her. What was that all about? "Why would that hurt him? He couldn't have been jealous." She nearly laughed out loud. 

"Yah, right. I'm letting my imagination get out of control." Breanne tried to convince herself that she had imagined the hurt in his eyes. "It was just an illusion. It's like that dream I had of being in his arms, nothing more than an illusion. It didn't really happen, it wasn't real. I'm just looking for something that isn't and never will be there." She sighed. She really wanted it to be there. 

Breanne wanted that dream to be real. She wanted that look in his eyes to be real. She wanted his kind words to be more than that of a friend. She wanted that dinner between friends to be a date. She wanted…she wanted him. Breanne wanted to be with him. She didn't care if it ended in pain, she wanted to be able to call him her man. What she wanted, though, she knew she could never truly have. That her dreams were as close as she'd ever come to him. They were all she would ever have.

Breanne sighed again, "God, I'm so depressing. I need…pizza…and…chocolate. Oh, and Smirnoff Ice! Wait! Triple Black and Sky Blue!" She wouldn't allow herself to think about it anymore. She decided to have a little party with three friends: "Me, myself, and I," she thought. What could be better than booze and junk food. Not much. Maybe seeing Randy, but that wouldn't happen until Monday. "Why am I still thinking about that? It's settled: Friends, nothing more. Now! It's time to get drunk, dammit." And with that, Annie grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

~Meanwhile (Lol)~

Randy was driving back to his hotel. He had been chilling with Ric at his hotel tonight. Out of all the members of Evolution, he was closest to Ric. Maybe because he reminded him of his grandfather so he felt more at home with him. They had been talking and eating some room service when some how, Ric had gotten onto the subject of Annie.

~Flashback to earlier that night~

"So, how's your girlfriend?" Ric teased.

"Ric, dude, she's not my girlfriend. Annie and I are just friends. I-"

Ric laughed, "I wasn't talking about the intern, Randy," he laughed some more.

"Oh…um…who were you talking about?" 

"Well, I was talking about that little red head you were dating last month, but now I think I've stumbled onto something a little more interesting, wooo," Ric added his trademark with a chuckle.

"Oh, well things didn't work out. She wanted to…um…and I…didn't…" Randy trailed off. He lowered his gaze from Ric to the floor. The little red head, Jessica, had only wanted to have sex with him. Randy may portray a slick, player as his wrestler gimmick, but he wasn't like that in reality. He didn't like the idea of 'one night stands.' Randy only had sex or made love to people he cared about and usually didn't date people he just met. He liked to get to know them first. Just as he thought he had known Jessica, but he was wrong about her. 

Ric noticed how Randy wouldn't meet his gaze, "What? You're not ashamed 'cause you didn't have sex with the little floozy are you?" 

Randy's head shot up. He didn't know Ric could read him so well. He knew if Batista or Paul knew, he'd never hear the end of it. "It's just that…I don't know. I like to know the person before I take it that far. I thought I knew Jessica, but she turned out completely different. It turns out she just wanted to have something to tell the girls back home, I guess." 

"Look, there ain't nothing to be ashamed of, kid. Be glad you didn't go through with it. As much as I hate to admit it, I speak from experience. There isn't anything worse than the morning after a one night stand." 

"Thanks, Ric. Just do me a favor and don't tell the guys. I'll never hear the end of it." Randy had a pleading look on his face.

"No problem. But let me tell you something," Ric paused thinking of the words he wanted to say, "It takes a lot of heart to avoid the dark side of the business. I'm glad that it seems you're doing a good job of that. I'm proud of you Orton, and if you keep it up, I know you're going to be one of the greats in this business. And if you ever need anyone to talk to or anything else for that matter, I'm here."

Randy smiled, "Thanks Ric." That meant more to Randy than words could possibly say. Here, Ric Flair, a legend, was saying he was proud of him. 

"Don't mention it, wooo! But why don't you tell me what you're thinking about all the time? Is it a certain intern?" Ric said, lightening the mood again.

Randy sighed, but the mere thought of Annie brought a smile to his face, "Yah. I just…I don't know, man."

"You like her don't you? Why don't you just ask her on a date?" Ric asked.

"I don't know, Ric. Annie's so…" Randy didn't know how to describe her. She was the walking definition of his dream girl. Dark hair, blue eyes, not too chesty, not too flat. It was obvious that she worked out after holding her that night. He could feel the outline of her abs through her shirt when he had his arm around her.

"Perfect for you," Ric finished his thought.

Randy shook his head and laughed, "How do you do that?"

"Just stating the obvious," Ric chuckled. "Why don't you just go up to her and ask her on a date? I know you two just met, but after all the things you've already been through, I'd say you've already established a good enough friendship. Besides, in my day, dating was the way to get to know one another. No one says you have to jump into any kind of serious relationship or get married. It's obvious that you like her, so just ask her out before someone beats you to it."

Randy looked at Ric. He was right. Another thought hit him though, "Someone already did beat me to it, actually."

Ric's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Who?"

"Jon from broadcasting," Randy said with more disdain than intended.

"Hmm. Well, you'll just have to bud in and ask her out anyway. One date doesn't mean anything."

Randy sighed, "I don't know if I can do that. I mean, if she turns out to like the guy, I want her to be happy, ya know? Otherwise, I'll ask her out." Randy made his decision right there. If Annie and Jon didn't spark, he would move in on her. He would ask her on a date. However, if they did hit it off, he would just be her friend and leave it at that. His heart feared the worst though. He really hoped that she didn't like Jon, but he would have to wait to find out Monday.

~end flashback~

Randy sighed. He was feeling a little stressed out with everything. He didn't know if he would even be able to look at Annie straight after what he said to her Monday. He laughed to himself. One Monday he's telling her she's ugly, the next he's telling her she's beautiful. What was wrong with him. He knew he was attracted to her, but he didn't know it was this bad. He couldn't think of anything else. "That's it, dammit! Time for some alcohol." Randy turned his car into a nearby Texaco. 

He turned his car off and headed for the door. 'What should I get? Jack? Beam? Vodka? No, nothing too hard, I have to be up early tomorrow for some promotion crap. I know! Smirnoff.' Finally making his decision, he headed to the back of the gas station toward the coolers. The scene he found when he got there, nearly set him beside himself. Annie was there, and apparently for the same reason as him: Alcohol. Lots of alcohol. She, however, was totally oblivious to his presence, so he felt it necessary to make himself known.

"Funny, I didn't figure you to be the drinkin' type," Randy said.

Breanne whirled around at the sound of Randy's voice, "Randy! What are you doing here?" She was a bit embarrassed at the fact that he was seeing her in her pajamas (t shirt, gray sweatpants, house shoes and her hair hanging loose and slightly disheveled about her shoulders) at a gas station picking out alcohol. Especially when he was dressed to kill (blue dress shirt, black suit pants, and nice dress shoes).

"The same thing you're doing apparently," he replied gesturing toward the coolers. "What's the occasion?" He couldn't help from grinning, she looked so cute in her pj's and messy hair. She was blushing lightly. So damn cute.

'You're the occasion,' She thought, but instead she answered, "None, I just needed a break from all the work I've been doing. I just needed a drink, but I didn't want to go to a bar, so I came here." She paused, "What about you? What's the occasion?"

Randy smiled, "No occasion." There was an awkward silence. Randy decided to break it, "So what do you drink?"

"Um, I don't know. I like Sky Blue and Smirnoff when I'm worried about a hangover, but when I really don't have anything to do the next day I like Aftershock and Hot Damn." Breanne blushed when she saw his surprised reaction. "What?" she asked modestly.

"Nothing, it's just…" Randy's smile grew wider, "I didn't know a little lady like you could possibly like to drink any alcohol, much less drink whiskey."

Breanne laughed, "Well, what can I say? I'm full of surprises. What do you drink?"

"Pretty much the same thing as you. I actually came here to get some Smirnoff since I have to be up early tomorrow."

"Yah, me too." There was another silence.

Once again it was Randy who spoke, "So how was your date with Jon?" 

Breanne blushed, she didn't expect him to ask, but then again, they were friends of course he would ask. She found herself wanting to tell him that she wished it had been him instead on that date, but she didn't, "It was okay. He was nice."

"Oh," Randy noticed she didn't seem too enthusiastic about the whole thing, "Sucked that much, eh?" he said as he opened the cooler and retrieved a six pack of Triple Black.

Breanne laughed, "Yah, actually, it was pretty dull." 

Randy grinned, "Really? How so?"

She smiled as she grabbed her own six pack of Triple Black, "All he wanted to talk about was work, right?" She laughed, "Every time I tried to change the subject, he would get back on it and his sense of humor, well, he doesn't really have one. I was so bored. I wished you were there." Breanne had said the last part before she could stop herself. Her eyebrows shot up at her sudden confession and she quickly dropped her gaze to the floor. 

Randy saw her tense at the realization of her last words. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. When their eyes met he said, "So do I." He smiled and before he could stop himself, he began to close the space between them. His hand moved from her chin and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

Breanne's stomach was turning flips. He was so close. She could smell the light scent of his cologne, could feel his warmth radiating off him. She was getting dizzy and her knees felt like they were going to give out any minute. 

They were half a foot away from each other when some one interrupted them, "Excuse me, but could I maybe get over there?" It was another man wanting to get a pack of beer.

"Uh, yah, sorry," Randy said as the moment was lost and they separated, both coming back to reality. 

Breanne took a silent, deep breath and cleared her throat, "Um, well, I better be getting back to my hotel, you know? What with all the drinking I've got to do and all," she let out a forced 'heh, heh.'

Randy smiled as they made to the counter and paid, "Yah, me too. I'll see you Monday?" Randy asked as they exited the Texaco and walked into the parking lot.

"Yah, I'll be there. See ya later," Breanne smiled, and met his gaze. Suddenly their smiles faded.

The dislike of going their separate ways was apparent in both of their eyes. They both looked away quickly.

"Goodnight, Annie," Randy breathed. He knew if they hadn't looked away, he would have kissed her, and he wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Hell, he didn't really know if he was ready for that.

"Goodnight," Breanne said softly. With that they risked another glance and smile at each other and went their separate ways. Each of them having their own internal battles about leaving the other.

~~~

Breanne was on her fourth bottle of Smirnoff. 'Oh my God, he almost kissed me………didn't he? We were so close.' She could feel her heart beating faster at the very thought. She wanted him to kiss her. "Oh COME ON!!" She yelled at herself for thinking about him _again._ She chugged the rest of her drink and grabbed another bottle from the pack. Opening it, she lay back against her pillows welcoming sleep.

~~~

Randy was laying in his bed finishing the last of his Smirnoff. 'I almost kissed her. If it hadn't been for that guy, I would have.' He suddenly had to fight the urge to find that guy and kick his ass for interrupting them. 'Damn. So close.' In a way, though, he was glad that the guy had come along when he did. He didn't want things to get weird between him and Breanne, and knew that if he had of kissed her, things would definitely have become awkward.

It was just that every time their eyes met he felt drawn to her. Almost as if he had no choice but to close the space between them and…'God that sounds corny,' he laughed to himself, 'but it's true.' Randy sighed and dropped his empty bottled into the trashcan. He had a small buzz from practically chugging the six bottles, but he didn't mind. It made it that much easier for him to drift off to sleep and that's exactly what he did.

~~~~~~~

The next day, both Randy and Breanne went about their business, both thinking of each other and their encounter at the gas station. Neither of them wanting to admit their eagerness to see the other person at Raw Monday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so there's your chapter, hoped you liked it. I worked hard on this one. Review please. I love to hear from all of you!


	13. Dreams and Weirdness

Back again with another chapter! Enjoy, and don't forget to review. I love to hear from ya'll, you're my inspiration to write, so if you want more chapters, inspire me! Muwhahahahahaha! Now READ AND REVIEW!!! 

IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'R' FOR A DIRTY DREAM!! IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT PROCEED! DO NOT READ THIS! 

Chapter 13: Dreams and Weirdness

~Raw Cleveland, Ohio. Monday.~

Breanne was in her office, head on her desk, and totally passed out. She had purposely over worked herself all day Sunday. She was trying to purge a certain legend killer from her thoughts. However, sleeping only made things worse, for her thoughts of Randy were strongest in her dreams.

~dream sequence~

Breanne looked around at her surroundings. She was in the same convenience store she had bumped into Randy at two days ago. This time though, she was dressed in a mini skirt and tank top. She had on black boots that rose to just below her knees. She didn't have her glasses and her hair was down and curled. She caught her reflection in the glass door of the cooler. "My God," she said in reaction to seeing her appearance.

She took another glance around. She was the only person there. "Thank God. I look like a ho." Just then, she heard the bells on the door jingle as another person entered the store. She turned toward the sound.

She gasped at the scene. It was Randy. He was wearing the same thing he wore two days ago. He was walking toward her with that 'I want you now' look. Breanne looked up to his eyes and was immediately entranced. She froze in her place, not expecting what happened next.

Randy purposely walked right into her, pushing her against the cooler. He began to kiss her hard and hungry. She let out a moan and began kissing him in return. Breanne began tugging at his blue shirt to un-tuck it, but to no avail. She ripped it off instead, sending the buttons flying to the floor. 

A smirk came to Randy's face as he backed away and took in the sight before him. His smirk faded as an expression of desire and need replaced it. He once again pushed her against the cooler. He hiked her skirt up above her waist and grabbed her by the ass as he lifted her to him. Breanne pulled her arms around his neck and felt herself being lifted and pinned against the cooler. (Keep in mind, they are still in their clothing, thank you! I'm not going to write anything that naughty).

They began to gyrate their hips, and continued to kiss. Randy moved his kisses to her neck and she used this opportunity to whisper in his ear, "I want you." Randy's head lifted to her ear, "Wake up, Annie."

Breanne pulled away for a moment, "What did you say?"

~End dream sequence~

"I said WAKE UP! I can't have my interns sleeping on the job." Eric hovered over Breanne's desk.

Breanne looked up, slightly flushed. She tried to assess the situation. She cleared her throat, "I…um…sorry about that Eric, I was…I…I didn't get much sleep last night I guess. It won't happen again."

Eric gave her an approving look, "Good to hear it. I came here to get the schedules. Are they ready?"

Breanne blinked still trying to compose herself. She succeeded quickly, "Yes. I have them in my briefcase. I'll get them." Breanne crossed the room, retrieved the schedules, and handed them to Eric. "Here you go, all done." She smiled.

Eric returned the smile, "Okay, now I'm going back to my office, don't let me catch you sleeping on the job again," he said in a mock disciplinary tone.

"Yes sir!" Breanne saluted him.

Eric laughed and left the room.

Breanne let out a sigh of relief, "I hope I don't talk in my sleep." She then rushed to the bathroom to wash her face. 'That was weird. I just has a dream about Randy. Oh my gosh. What the Hell was that all about?' She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. 

She half expected to see herself as she was in the dream, but it wasn't so. She was dressed as her normal plain self, in her business outfit, glasses, and tight bun. She sighed and went back to her desk. She pulled out her laptop and began working on her presentation for Wednesday's meeting.

~~~

Randy walked past Breanne's office door. He had passed it five times already in the last hour. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what he would say. He kept thinking about how close he had come to kissing her in that Texaco two days ago. 'What was I thinking? How am I going to be able to face her?' He noticed Jon coming down the hall, obviously headed toward the room he had just passed: Breanne's office. 

~~~

There was a knock at Breanne's door, "Come in."

Jon walked through her door with a smile, "Hi, Breanne, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm working on my presentation. You?" Breanne tried not to seem disappointed that it was Jon that was there and not Randy.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go out tonight again…on another date?" Jon was hoping she would say yes. He thought that their date had gone well last week and that if he could keep up his goody-goody act for another date, he would be in her pants by the end of the night. (A/N: BASTARD!!! Dun, dun, dun).

Breanne sighed. She had known he would ask for another date, but she still didn't know if she was ready to answer him with a 'yes' or a 'no'. She didn't think she was attracted to him. Then again she hadn't even really given him a chance. She's been too busy thinking about Randy and dreaming about 'things' that would never happen. She was still arguing with herself when Jon spoke again.

"Breanne? Are you okay?" Jon asked her pretending to be genuinely concerned, "Maybe you should go back to your hotel and get some rest or someth-"

"No, I'm fine," Breanne smiled at him. 'He seems like such a sweet guy. He at least deserves a shot. Besides, Randy just……Hell. I don't know what Randy is thinking, but it can't be anything similar to what I'm thinking.' Breanne thought as she accepted Jon's invitation for a second date, "I'd love another date. We could get something to eat after the show, but once again, I need to get back to my room early. So, I'll meet you in the parking lot at 11:30?"

"Great, I'll see you then," Jon turned and left, an evil grin appeared on his face as he walked toward the door. Things were going his way…as usual.

~~~

Randy was about 20 feet from Breanne's room about to pass for the seventh time when he noticed Jon exit. He had a look on his face that made Randy's skin crawl. Something about that look unsettled him and this time, instead of passing Breanne's room, he decided to go and see her. For some reason, he felt the need to make sure she was okay.

Randy knocked on the door and heard a 'Come in'. He entered the room to find Breanne typing something on her laptop. "What's up, Annie?"

Breanne looked up and tried not to blush, as memories from her dream rushed to the front of her mind, "Oh…um…nothing. I was just dr-typing a pe-presentation for the meeting Wednesday," she stuttered.

Randy looked at her oddly, 'Is she stuttering?', "Cool. Did Jon just ask you on another date?"

"Yah, I told him I'd go," Breanne averted making eye contact with him.

"What? I thought you said the last one was boring. That you didn't really like him," Randy, for some reason unbeknownst to him, did not want her to go on this date with Jon. He wouldn't come out and say it, but something about that look he saw had him thinking negatively about Jon and this whole date thing.

"Well, I didn't even try to give him a chance, you know? I keep thinking about all the bad experiences I've had in dating that I just…I don't know. Maybe I wasn't _trying_ to get know him. I'm just not sure if I rejected him because I don't like him or because I've been burned before in the past," Breanne wasn't completely lying, that was definitely part of it. However, the other reason, the one standing right in front of her, she chose to leave out, "I just want to make sure that if I decide not to proceed, it's for the right reasons and not because of my insecurities. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Yah, of course it does……I just wanted to be sure that you, you know, weren't just trying to be nice to the guy. I mean, there's nothing more embarrassing for a guy than knowing you were a charity case," Randy lied. Her dilemma made sense, but he didn't want her to get to know Jon; He wanted her to get to know _him_, and he could careless if it was unfair to Jon. 

"Oh No, nothing like that. I could never make anyone a charity case, Hell, I'm wondering if that's what I am," Breanne observed, "I mean, it just seems too good to be true. All my ex-boyfriends were assholes and now, all of a sudden, someone nice wants to date me. It's almost surreal."

Randy had been thinking about telling Breanne that he didn't know if Jon's intentions with her were honorable, but when he heard those words he couldn't crush her with his insecurities. It was just a look. He decided that he should be what all good friends are: supportive.

"Listen to me, Annie," Randy said as he approached her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Just because you've had some bad experiences with relationships, that doesn't mean you should be surprised when someone nice shows interest. You are anything but a charity case. Any man would be honored to have you as his, Jon is no different. Those assholes in the past weren't worthy of your companionship then, and are they worthy of your sorrow now. You're smart, funny, dedicated, hard working, kind, and beautiful. Any man, or person for that matter, that says different, is an idiot." 

Breanne could feel tears stinging her eyes. No one had ever said such kind words to her. She tried to keep the tears from falling, but she couldn't, instead the tears fell freely as all the years of self loathing came to the surface. She remembered why she constantly downed herself. She remembered the reason she saw herself as ugly and unwanted. It was because that is what everyone else told her she was…until now. 

Randy reached out and brushed her tears away and pulled her into an embrace. He chuckled softly, "Don't cry, Annie. The truth isn't supposed to hurt when it's good."

Annie laughed, "Randy." She couldn't find the words to tell him. 'How do I say 'thank you' for that? How am I supposed to respond to such a wonderful compliment?'

Randy eased her out of his embrace, "Hey, you better stop that crying. You don't want your eyes to look all pink and puffy on your date, do you?" Randy smiled as he wiped the last of her tears away. 

"Thanks," was all she could manage.

"For what? I was only being honest," he smiled warmly at her. "It's almost eleven ten, you better get going if you have a date after the show." 

Breanne nodded in agreement and smiled up at him. Randy. He looked so sincere. They've only know each other for three weeks and he's already done and said so many wonderful things for her. He was an angel; her angel.

"I've gotta go now, but I want you to call me after your date and tell me how everything went," Randy said as he wrote his cell number on a piece of paper and handed it to her, "here."

"Okay," she sniffled.

Randy's smile grew wider. 'Lord this woman is beautiful,' he thought. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yah."

Randy turned to leave, but felt a hand on his arm stopping him.

"Randy," Breanne locked gazes with him, "thank you. You have no idea how much what you said means to me. In fact, you'll never know how much _everything_ you've done for me in the past few weeks has meant to me. Thank you so much. How can I possibly repay you?"

Randy smiled, "Annie, you can repay me by being happy and having fun on your date. Got it?" 

"Yah. I got it," she laughed softly. Without another word, Randy smiled and left Breanne's office. Leaving Breanne to get ready for her date in private.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I've got some pretty good ideas for my next chapter, so be expecting chapter 14 to be up sometime this week. Um, incase you're wondering about the smut scene, it was my first, and I'm sorry if it came out badly. I actually wrote the scene for one of my reviewers, because, well, I want to give the people what they want. 

I dedicate the smut scene to TotallyStreakin. I know you've been dying for one, so here it is. However, I don't plan to write many more, so I hope this one was good enough for you.

Please review everyone.


	14. True Nature

Chapter 14 is here at last. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, please keep it up. Thanks especially to the people who have been reviewing since I posted this story on Oct. 14. I really appreciate the way ya'll have been supporting me with everything. When I wrote this story, I didn't expect anyone to read it, but I'm really happy that ya'll did. I hope I can keep it as good as you guys say it is. So Thanks. -Pammi

ANOTHER WARNING HERE: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'R' FOR VIOLENT CONTENT AND BAD SHIT LIKE THAT. ONCE ANGAIN IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HANDLE THIS CONTENT, DO NOT PROCEED!! Thanks J 

Chapter 14: True Nature

~We're just going to pick up where we left off, okay?~

Breanne walked toward the exit of the arena to meet Jon. She decided she would give him a chance to make an impression, but if she really wasn't interested, she would end it after the date. 

When she exited the arena, she found Jon standing next to their rental cars ready to go. "Hey there. Have I kept you waiting long?" She asked.

"No, no. I've only been here a few minutes. Uh…where would you like to eat?" Jon asked, not really caring, but doing an excellent job of pretending.

"Um, I was thinking about Denny's? I haven't been there in a while," Breanne thought Denny's was a good choice. She could have pancakes and bacon. She smiled at the thought.

"Sounds great, milady," Jon said, with a cocky grin.

"Great. I'll meet you there in five," Breanne said as she got into her car and tried to ignore his sudden change in demeanor. 'What's with the attitude?' She mentally knocked off brownie points.

~The Dinner~

Breanne and Jon had both just finished their dinner and Breanne was thanking the Lord that it was finally going to be over. Breanne had decided that Jon was not what she was looking for. He was more talkative than the first date, but he kept giving her this look. It wasn't just any look, no, it was predatory, and it was very unnerving to say the least. He didn't stare at her like that the whole time, but she would see it when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Are you ready to go?" Jon asked interrupting her thoughts. He mentally smirked, 'Won't be long now. All I have to do put on the charm, and she's mine.'

"Yah, I'm ready, let's go," Breanne said. She was still thinking of a way to tell him she wasn't interested as they exited the restaurant. They had parked in the back of the lot next to an alley. She was about to open her car door when she felt a soft hand on her arm. She turned to see what it was that Jon wanted, "Yes?"

"Breanne…" He trailed off as he bent forward and kissed her. 

His kiss started off soft and sweet, but then grew desperate and hard, almost painful. Breanne was in a state of shock. 'What is happening?' Confusion swept over her. She didn't want this, but it was happening so fast. 'What do I do?' She felt his hand move from her arm to her back, then her ass, then to her breasts. She could feel him harden against her, and it scared the shit out of her. Her confusion was pushed aside as she finally realized what was happening, "Stop, please, Jon. I don't want to." She didn't whisper it, but it wasn't much more than that.

"C'mon, Breanne. You know you want this," Jon said without ceasing his activities. He continued to feel her. His hand was making it's way into her skirt.

"I said stop. I don't want this. Stop Now!" Breanne pleaded trying to push him away, but he wouldn't budge, "Stop or I'll scream!" He ceased for a moment and replaced his mouth on hers, by putting a hand there instead. He then started to force her toward the alley.

~Breanne's POV~

Oh my God. He's trying to take me to the alley. Is going to rape me? What the Hell is going on? Don't cry, don't cry. I have to be strong; I have to think. I took self defense classes. Oh my God, we're almost to the alley. I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING. NOW!!!

~End Breanne's POV~ 

Breanne screamed against Jon's hand. She began to kick. Suddenly she remembered the keys in her right hand. She had been clutching on to them for dear life. She quickly laced the keys between her fingers. Her actions went unnoticed. Now, she just needed an open shot. One shot to take control of the situation and get the Hell out of there. 

She felt her back make rough contact with the alley wall and her glasses went flying from her face as she slumped to the ground. She could hear her panty hoes rip as she fell. She and Jon were separated when he pushed her against the wall; that was her chance and she took it.

Her adrenaline pumped through her veins as her instinct kicked in full throttle. Jon was coming at her like a predator would it's prey. Before he could press himself against and pin her again, she jumped up to her feet and swung, slicing his face with the keys as her fist made contact with his forehead. He stumbled back not knowing what hit him. Breanne took off her shoe before he could regain his balance and knocked him to the ground with it's heal. When he tried to stand up after that, she kicked him swift, hard, and square in his groin. He then sunk to the ground, writhing in pain. Breanne took off and ran like a bat out of Hell. 

Jon was still laying in the alley curled up groping at his injured groin and battered head. He tried to stagger back to his feet, and began slowly staggering toward his rental. 

Breanne reached her car, opened the door, and turned the engine. She saw Jon staggering back to the parking lot and got the fuck out of there. Her breathing was heavy as she drove. Her tears were falling now. The events kept replaying in her mind and she could hardly concentrate. She was shaking and she couldn't see very well as her glasses were lost. That was when she saw it: A large, blurry sign indicating a Holiday Inn, Randy's hotel. She knew she couldn't risk driving in her state. She pulled into the lot and made her way to the front desk, alert and looking around the entire time.

~~~

Randy lay in his bed about to go to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock. One thirty. 'Who would be here this early?' Randy approached the door, "Who is it?" he asked. He wasn't about to open this door if he didn't have to. There was silence and then a sniffle.

"It's me. Breanne," her voice was nearly a whisper, shaky, and filled with terror.

Randy opened the door in record time. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Breanne's eyes were red with tears, her glasses were gone. Her bun was no longer neat and tidy, but half up and half down. Her face had small black smudges of dirt, her panty hoes were torn, and one of her shoes were missing.

His voice chocked in his throat. She was shaking profusely, but not because it was cold. It was scaring the Hell out of him. He was afraid to know what happened. He finally found his voice, "Oh my God. Annie." He instinctively pulled her into his arms and shut the door. "What happened? Are you okay? What do you need me to do?"

Breanne wanted to tell him the whole thing, but she couldn't stop crying. Everything had been so awful. She couldn't believe what had _almost_ happened. She had been so scared. She was still scared. She sobbed loudly, trembling in Randy's arms and sunk to the floor.

He sunk with her, not letting her go. When they reached the floor he rocked her back and forth, smoothing her hair. "It's alright, I'm here. God, Annie, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm so damn sorry, Annie." They stayed in that position until Breanne was able to control her sobs. (In other words for a good hour, hour and a half, but it didn't seem that long). 

Finally Annie lifted her face and met Randy's scared, confused, and above all, concerned gaze. "Randy. I…*sob*…*deep breath*…Jon…he…tried…*deep breath*…he tried to…he tried to…ra…*sob*…rape…"

"Oh, God. Annie…" Randy chocked he could feel the tears threatening to fall, but forced them away. He had to be strong for her. He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the sink counter.

"Randy," Breanne was swallowing the lump in her throat and trying to calm down. 

"Sshh. It's okay, sweetie, you don't have to say anything. I'm gonna get you cleaned up okay?" he said as he pulled a wash cloth from where it hung. He wet it with warm water and rung it out before wiping the dirt from her face. They made eye contact the entire time.

Breanne broke the silence, "Randy, I'm sorry I had to come here. I saw the sign and I-"

"Hey, listen to me. I'm glad you came here. Don't worry about anything, okay? I'm gonna take care of everything. I'm just glad that you got away. You did the right thing in coming here," he sighed, "Why don't you stay with me tonight? You can take a shower, okay? I've got a pair of sweats and a t shirt you can sleep in." 

Breanne nodded in agreement, but then she thought of Jon, she needed to call the police. 

Randy read her thoughts, "Don't worry about that asshole. I'll call the police while you're in the shower, " he paused and found her eyes, "unless you want to wait until morning. They're going to want you to answer a lot of questions about what happened. If you're not ready, we can wait until morning."

"Call them tonight, please? I just want to get the questions over with."

"Okay," he smiled sweetly at her and lightly kissed her forehead as it lay against his chest, "I'll get you a towel and the clothes, okay?"

Breanne nodded. She liked being in his arms, it felt so safe…so right. 

"Okay, I'm going to sit ya down on the toilet okay? I'll be right back," he said as he sat her down and gently tucked her loose hair behind her ear.

"Okay," she said in a whisper.

Randy brought back the towel and clothes about two seconds later. He made sure she would be alright before he left her alone in there, "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine. I just need to clean up. I feel like shit." She gave him a reassuring smile.

~~~

It was four twenty-three when the police had finally left and all the questions were answered. They said that Jon had probably left town, but that they would check his hotel and put out an APB (Thank you TempestRaces for correcting me).

Breanne had to answer questions between sobs, and she refused to leave Randy's arms, but she managed to answer all of them. Randy was amazed at how brave she was. She had fought her assailant and won. His train of thoughts were broken when he heard Breanne let out a yawn from where she lay in his arms.

"You ready to get to sleep? I got the bed set up for you."

Breanne nodded, "Yah, I'm so tired."

"I know, Annie," Randy's remorse shown in his eyes, "I wish I was there. I should have been there. Annie, I'm so sorry. I should have followed you or something. I-"

"Randy," Breanne interrupted, "it isn't your fault. I'm okay now, and that's because of you. I wouldn't be okay right now if I hadn't come here. If you hadn't of been here I don't know what I would have done. Probably gotten into a car accident." She smiled a bit, "Besides, if you would have followed me, I would have been thoroughly weirded out."

Randy nodded, but his sorrow was still plastered on his face, "Okay. Let's get you to bed." He stood with her bridal style and carried her to bed. He laid her gently on the mattress and covered her small form. 

"Randy," She paused, "you've done so much already, but could I ask you a favor?" 

"Annie, whatever you need," Randy replied, meaning every word.

"Could you hold me tonight. I'm still scared. I know it's over, but I'm scared. I'm a coward."

"Breanne, don't let me hear you say that again. You are not a coward. You fought, Annie. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have got away. Annie, you're the bravest person I know."

She smiled, "You think so? God, I hope they find his ass and put him behind bars."

"Me too, but let's not talk about it anymore tonight," he said as he made his way beside her in the bed and pulled her into his hold, "I want you to get some much needed sleep.

Breanne felt his warm embrace swallow her up and hold her protectively. It felt so warm and…familiar. Like she had been there before. Had that dream about being in his arms really been just that, a dream? She didn't know, but she didn't care, she was just living in the moment. 

She was safe in the arms of Randy, her angel.

"Goodnight, Randy," she said as her eyes fluttered closed. The exhaustion from all of the trauma and crying finally making itself known.

"Goodnight, Annie," Randy said as he kissed the top of her head and squeezed her gently, pulling her closer to him.

"Hmm," she mumbled in approval as sleep claimed them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, wow! That was really hard to write. I was crying while writing this, how big of a sap am I that I let my own story make me cry? I guess I got into it or something. Loll. Anyway, be sure to read and review. And yes, there will be another chapter up this week before Monday. 

Also, I'm really sorry this chapter was so depressing and dramatically inclined, but it just kind of came out. I'm really sorry if you didn't like it, but I wrote it the way I thought it would most benefit the quality of the story. Please tell me what you think and review. 

Pammi


	15. Quick Recovery

Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews. Um, I have added a special thank you on my website for all of you, so if you want to check it out, just go to my profile and click on the link. I'm going to be adding a special page for all of you reviewers where I will be answering you reviews. So if you have a question or something like that, ask it in your review or email me, and I will post the answer and my comments on my website.

Chapter 15: Quick Recovery

~Tuesday, 4 Nov. 2003. 1:23 p.m.~

Randy lay awake holding Annie as close as possible. She was sleeping soundly for what she had been through last night. Randy knew if he ever saw Jon again he'd beat the living Hell out of him. He hated Jon he was angry at himself for not being there. He was going to ask Breanne out on a date that night before he saw Jon leave her office. 

He had wasted too much time in pacing back and forth and passing her door a total of six times, before he had the nerve to go and ask her. Then he saw Jon leave her office with that sick look, knowing he was too late. If he hadn't been such a coward and asked her first, this wouldn't have happened.

Randy was in the middle of cursing himself for the hundredth time that day when he heard Annie yawn and start to stir awake. He looked down and couldn't help but smile at her. It felt so natural to hold her like this…it felt so right. It was as if they could lay there for eternity and time would stop just for them.

Breanne opened her eyes. What she saw was the most wonderful sight she had ever beheld: Randy was smiling down at her with such a beautiful gleam in his eyes that Breanne thought she might be dreaming again. She wasn't dreaming, he was real. She could feel his soft breath on her face, feel his steady heartbeat under her hand, and at that moment, contentment was all she felt. She was content just to be there…with him. 

He spoke, "Hey." It was a soft, sweet sound that instantly brought a smile to her face.

"Morning," She said. Unaware that morning, not to mention their flights, had already passed as they slept.

He called her on it, "Actually, it's about one forty-five."

Her eyes grew wide, "Are you serious? We missed our flights, and the day is almost o-"

He put a finger up to her mouth to quiet her, "Who cares?" he shrugged, "There's no rush. We'll return your car, go to your hotel, get your things, and we'll catch a flight together. Just like last time." 

His words soothed her. He was right, there wasn't any rush. She wanted to take things slow. 'Wait. What am I going to do? I don't think I can stay alone. Maybe I can bunk with Lilian or something.' She was panicking in her thoughts. Randy picked up on it immediately. He was getting good at reading her.

"Hey," Randy spoke and she looked up to pay attention to whatever he had to say next, "I was thinking."

"About what?" she smiled. He was still holding her and she was savoring every minute of the security and warmth he provided.

"Well…" he paused, "I was wondering if you want to travel with me while we're on the road. I mean, you've been through a lot, and I just…I…" he trailed off. He didn't know how to finish that sentence just yet.

"You just…what?" She urged. She knew what he was talking about. But she didn't know what he was trying to say.

"I just want to be there for you, you know? I don't want you to have to be alone right now. I mean unless…unless… you…you want to be alone." He finished. 'Nice, real nice. Make her think about it, dumb ass. I'm an idiot, it's official.' 

She smiled sweetly at him. She could feel her nose tingle and she fought the oncoming tears. "Randy, I…you've been so sweet about everything…I don't…you've already done so much…I-"

"Hey, I want to be there. Let me. Please."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Good," he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, "I'll ask Bischoff if you can stay in Evolution's dressing room. And you can stay with me as long as you like, okay? I'll try not to get on your nerves." He laughed to lighten the mood.

"Okay, but…" she paused, "What about when you guys have to cut a promo? I'll be in the way." she said shaking her head.

"No you won't. We can always cut promos in the hall or something. It's no big deal." She smiled in agreement and his stomach did a flip. 'It's not the time, damn it,' he thought. He looked at the clock: 2:13. He sighed, "We should get up and face the day, you ready?" 

"Yah, I'm ready," she stretched. 

"Alright, I'm gonna get a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes," he said, still reluctant to leave her, even if it was just a few minutes. He got up anyway and walked to the bathroom, sparing a glance over his shoulder at her, he smiled and shut the door behind him.

Breanne sat up in the bed. As soon as he left her, memories from last night swarmed through her mind. Flashes of that nightmare replayed in her head. She took a deep breath, "I can do this. He can't hurt me. I'm okay." She reassured herself, "Randy's going to travel with me. I'll be fine." Breanne looked down at her shaking hands. She reached up and felt her mother's necklace. She was really glad that she had used the new chain. She doubted she would still have it on if she hadn't. 

Grasping the necklace in her hand she whispered, "Mother, I need your help. Please give me strength to get through this." She took another slow, deep breath. When she exhaled, calm fell over her. She knew she would be okay. A slow, but confident smile crossed her lips as she got out of bed and took her first steps toward recovery. 

~~~

Randy turned off his shower and noticed a small problem. He didn't have any clothes. He looked down at the floor and sighed in relief. His sweats were still there across the floor by the door. 'Thought I was going to have to do something drastic there for a minute.' 

Randy wrapped his towel around his waste and headed for his sweats. Before he could get to them, there was a knock on the door and then an, "I've got to pee, so you better hurry up." He laughed to himself. She was already sounding better. Once again he admired her strength and bravery. 

A minute later Randy came out of the bathroom ,sweats and all. (sorry ya'll, I know you wanted a towel scene, but it's too soon for that). He looked at Breanne who was standing outside the door, still wearing her pajamas and gestured to the bathroom, "It's all yours," he said, bowing in a servant-like manner. His head shot up when he heard her laugh and he smiled at her. 

"I'll be out in a minute, then we can go get my stuff and leave," she said, overly joyous that she would finally be able to leave this place. She had only been here two days and this city was already full of bad memories. 

"Fine, but don't come out until I tell you to," he commanded.

"Oh. Why's that?" she asked haughtily.

He stuck his index finger in his mouth, imitating a little school girl, "Because I have to change, and I don't want you to see me naked. I'm shy."

Breanne giggled, "Riiiight." She shook her head and went in the bathroom. 

Randy let out a quiet chuckle and started going through his clothes. He picked out a pair of gym pants and a black wife-beater (I know, bad choice, but hey, I bet he looks good in it. That's the point, remember? A sexy Randy, lol). He slipped on he tennis shoes and called to Breanne, "You can come out now."

"Okay," She came out holding her clothes from the night before. She had left them in the bathroom, "Is there a place I can put these. I'm going to have to find a drycleaner in Boston."

"Here," he took the clothes from her and put them into one of his duffle bags, "shouldn't be hard to find a drycleaner in Boston. Are you ready?"

"Yah. What do we do first? Return the rental car or go to my hotel?" She asked as she plopped down on the bed.

"Hmm. Let's return your car first. Unless you're uncomfortable wearing your pajamas to the rental car dealership."

Breanne shrugged her shoulders, "Not really. It's on the way so, why not? What time does our flight leave?"

"Seven. We'll be meeting with Ric and David (Batista) when we get off the plane. Is that okay with you? I told them I'd meet them today to talk about our promos, but if you don't wa-" 

"Sounds good. I've been dieing to meet the legendary Ric Flair for a while and hey, Batista seems like a nice guy, heh heh. Okay, well, he did break Bill's ankle-"

"It was scripted, okay? Besides, David's really cool, you'd be surprised. He's kind of like Glen Jacobs and his character Kane. He plays a heel, but in reality he's just a wuss."

"Kind of like you, eh?" she teased.

Randy raised his hand to his chest in defense, pretending to be offended, "Moi? I am not a wuss. You've obviously forgotten who you're talkin' to. I am, the one and only," he did the poppa pump signature, and kissed his arm, "Mr.-"

"Yah, yah, I get the point. You're Mr. Macho, blah, blah, blah," she interrupted him, pretending to be bored with his old line.

"I wasn't gonna say that, thank you very much," he stated matter-of-factly to her.

"Oh really? And just what were you going to say then?" She asked raising her eyebrows in mock interest.

"I was going to say…uh…," Randy paused and looked around. He obviously making this up as he went along. 

"What?" she asked with attitude. 

"I was going to say, I am the one and only………legend killer!"

She snorted in disbelief, "Yah. Right."

"What? You don't believe me? This is R.K.O. BABY! Grrrr." he flexed and was trying to control his laughter, but failed…miserably, "Alright, alright, I admit it, I'm an idiot, now c'mon let's go. It's already going on three."

"Okay," she agreed keeping that image of him flexing in the back of her mind. She noticed how excellently shaped he was. His t shirt outlined every muscle in precise detail. He was ripped. He was deliciously ripped. She mentally slapped herself, 'Cut it out! You don't want to get caught staring again do you?' 

She and Randy grabbed his things and decided to meet at the rental place so he could be there to drive her back to her hotel. They smiled reassuring smiles as they got into their separate cars and drove towards the destination. Breanne drove a little slower, though, considering her lack of glasses. (lol. I admit, I almost forgot about that, lol.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry to cut it off there, but I just remembered that I have a research paper due tomorrow so I need to finish my final draft. Please review. I'll try to have another chapter up this weekend.

Pammi


	16. Meeting the Guys

Okay, as always, thank you for the reviews on chapter 15. I should have my review page up in a matter of days, so be sure to check it out. Now on with the next chapter.

Chapter 16: Meeting the Guys.

~Tuesday, 9:05 p.m. Continental airlines: Boston, Ma.~

Randy and Breanne stepped out of the plane and made their way to the lobby to meet the rest of Evolution. Randy was looking around for signs of his teammates while Breanne's nerves were starting to kick in. She wasn't sure if Randy had told them what had happened or not. 

She hoped that they didn't know because she didn't want to be treated differently, yet at the same time she hoped that they did so that she wouldn't have to tell them. Breanne really didn't think she was able to tell anymore people yet. 

She had already had to tell the details of last night too many times already. First, the police, then her father called when she and Randy were at her hotel room. He had been worried when she hadn't called that night like she had promised. She couldn't not tell him; he was her father and she could never lie about or keep something like this from him. Then she had to explain to Eric the reasons for her working in Evolution's dressing room. She sighed inwardly. She had to know if the rest of Evolution already knew. Finally, not being able to take it any more she turned to him, "Randy?"

"Hm?" He stopped searching the crowd and looked down at her with an inquisitive smile, "What is it?"

"Um…did you tell them anything, you know?" she asked shyly.

"No," he paused, "I mean, I told them that you were gonna be hanging in our dressing room, but that's it."

"Well, I was just wondering, you know, because they may want to know why I'm staying with ya'll in the Evolution dressing room," her nervousness was apparent as she spoke.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. Ric and the guys…they're good people, okay? They aren't going to hassle you for information. They know you're going to be hanging out with us for a while, and they don't seem to care why, which is exactly like them," he reassured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders giving her a supportive squeeze. 

Breanne opened her mouth to say something, but before she could she heard a loud, "WOOOOO," coming from behind them. She and Randy turned at the noise. Breanne smiled at the way Randy's face lit up when he saw Ric standing at the other side of the lobby. He was like a little boy living out his dream. The respect for Ric shown brightly in his eyes as the older man approached. 

Ric smiled wide as he approached the sight of Randy with his arm around 'the one and only Breanne Davis.' He thought to himself, 'This is definitely a match made in Heaven.' 

He finally made it over to them and immediately found himself in an embrace with Randy. 'Good kid,' he thought as he returned the gesture. "How was your flight?"

"Good. Sorry I'm late," Randy apologized.

"No big deal. Looks like you had a good reason," Ric gestured toward Annie.

"Oh, uh, Ric, this is Breanne, she's the one that's going to be staying with us for a while," he introduced her nervously. He wasn't quite sure why he was nervous. It wasn't like he was introducing his girlfriend to his parents or anything. 'Well, she _isn't _my girlfriend and Ric isn't my dad. Although, Ric is like a second father and I did tell a certain hotel staff member that she was, but...' Randy's thoughts were becoming a little jumbled, but it was pushed aside as Annie and Ric started to converse.

Breanne held her hand out for Ric to shake. He accepted, but he kissed it instead like any gentleman would. Breanne smiled at his gesture. Ric reminded her of her grandfather. They had the same mannerisms and gestures.

"So, what is a sweet girl like you, woo, doing with the R.K.O.?" Ric laughed as he saw Randy's gaze turn from soft to that lazy look he wore when he was in character. 

"I-" she was cut off again by another couple of shouts.

"Randy!! I should have known your lazy ass wouldn't have been on time…again," it was Paul (HHH) walking alongside David (Batista). He was trying to look as pissed as he could with Randy's tardiness. He loved to tease Randy and see him squirm.

"Hey, Trip, sorry about that, man. I-" 

"It was my fault," Breanne interjected. She didn't know Paul was just fucking with him and she really didn't want Randy to get into any trouble with his friends/teammates over her. 

Everyone turned their gaze to Breanne. Paul cracked a smile, "Sorry, didn't notice you standing there," he laughed, "don't worry about taking the blame for Randy here. We just like to pull his strings every now and then. Scare him a little, you know?" 

Truth be told, Ric, David and himself already knew why Randy was late. Eric had informed them and told them to be respectful to her and on the look out for Jon at the shows. They had every intention of making Breanne feel welcome within their group. She'd be on of them in less than a week. Paul chuckled to himself at the thought. 'I guess I should teach her how to hold and swing a sledgehammer the correct way.'

"Yah, they like to torture the first generation guys and, sadly, I fall into that category," Randy sighed dramatically.

They all shared a little chuckle before Paul suggested that they head back to their hotel to get the planning over with. All of them had a tight schedule for the rest of the week and they really needed to get it out of the way. Randy agreed and they all headed for the hotel.

~3 hours later~

Breanne lay asleep against Randy's side as he sat on the couch in Paul's room. The four men had been bullshitting and finishing their preparations for next week for the past three hours. Paul was the first to notice that Annie was out like a light. He wondered if Randy knew how good the two looked together. He couldn't help but play matchmaker. Hell, he knew Ric was already trying. Why couldn't he have a hand in it as well? Randy, Ric, and David still hadn't noticed so he decided to point it out, "Are you going to need some help getting her back to your room?"

"Huh?," Randy looked confused for a minute before looking down at the sleeping form next to him, "No, I'll be fine," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. (bridal style of course, lol). "I guess I ought to get her to bed, eh? I'll see you guys later," he laughed.

Ric and David stood as well and headed for the door. Ric opened the door for Randy, "Take good care of her, now," he winked insinuatingly, as the younger superstar started out the door. Ric received a 'not amused' look from Randy and then Ric and David left Paul's room as well and went to their own.

~~~

Randy entered he and Breanne's room. He looked at both beds and decided she would probably want the bed closest to the bathroom. Making that decision, he laid Annie down on his bed and then pulled down the covers on hers so that it would be ready when he put her there. He wasn't aware that Annie had awoke when he laid her down. She was watching him with half closed eyes. 

"Hey," she startled him and almost let out a laugh when she saw him jump slightly.

"I thought you were asleep," he chuckled.

"I was," she replied simply.

"Okay, well now that you're awake, which bed do you want? I was going to put you here…" he trailed off and motioned toward the bed he had just readied.

"That's fine. Wherever you want me to sleep," she said as she got up.

'With me,' was his automatic first thought, "Wherever you think you'll be more comfortable."

'In your arms,' Breanne thought to herself, feeling the heat rise to her face, "Um…I'll just sleep where you were planning to put me," she said a little nervously and gesturing to the bed he had prepped for her. Randy nodded and in reply.

There was a slight silence before they both smiled at the other and then went about their business. Randy flipped on the television and Breanne went to her bags to find something comfortable enough to sleep in. "I'm gonna change and then hit the sack," she said as she approached the bathroom. 

"Cool. I'm probably gonna go to sleep too," he said as he finished channel surfing and flipped off the television in silent defeat, "there's not anything on…as usual," he sighed.

Thirty minutes later they were both in their beds sound asleep. Well, sort of…

~Another Dream~

Annie was surrounded by darkness. She couldn't see anything-not even her own hands. She walked forward, her eyes darting in every direction. The coldness of the place made her shiver relentlessly. She felt her entire body going numb. 

From the darkness she heard voices whisper. She called out to the voices, "Who's there? Where am I?" The whispers grew louder around her. She could almost hear what they were saying now. "What are you saying? I can't hear you!" she yelled loudly. 

Everything grew silent and she felt the hair rising on the back of her neck. It was so quiet that she could hear her own heart beat. An eternity passed and it was still dead silent. Annie felt breath on her neck. She whirled around but found nothing there behind her. "Where are you?!" she yelled, getting annoyed at being toyed with. She felt the breath on her neck again, she turned quickly and fell on her ass when she saw Jon's face staring back at her. She screamed and tried to get up. "ANNIE!!" he yelled as she ran away, "You can not escape!" 

Annie felt a hand grab her from dark and she let out another deafening scream.

~end dream~

Annie's eyes shot open. She jerked and almost screamed again when she felt someone's presence next to her. 

"It's just me, Annie," Randy reassured the very freaked out Breanne.

"Randy." she let out a sigh of relief. She looked up to see Randy sitting on the side of her bed with an arm draped over her midsection. 

"Are you okay? Bad dream?" he smiled down at her. He had heard her scream out in her sleep and immediately went to see what was wrong. He had to shake to wake her up and then she had screamed a second time before coming to.

"Yah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream," she said softly. She was trying very hard not to concentrate on the way his touch was affecting her. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was beating quickly (and not because of the dream, lol). She noticed how the light from the nightstand illuminated his features and reflected magnificently in his eyes. 

'He really is gorgeous,' she thought. She noticed how his closeness always calmed her down. She would say that looking at him calmed her down too, because it did, but it also excited a whole new set of emotions and nerves within her. 'Then again,' she thought, 'his closeness excites a lot within me as well, so…' she would have gone into deep thought over this, but Randy broke her concentration.

"Annie?" he asked getting her attention, "Are you okay now?"

Annie saw the concern in his eyes and went into a mental battle as to whether or not she should milk it for all it's worth. 'Okay,' she began to herself, 'I've already decided that I'm going to be strong about the whole Jon thing. I know he's still out there and I just had a really creepy dream about him, but I'm okay.' She paused her thinking, 'Now, I've got Randy here, asking me if I'm alright. I know I could ask him to hold me again and he would do it. The question is, whether or not I should take advantage of the situation.' Breanne mentally smirked, 'I am soooo taking advantage of this.'

"Annie?" Randy asked again having to get her attention a second time. He was hoping that she was okay, but at the same time, he was hoping he could be next to her again. 

"I don't know," Annie used a fake, but believable, shaky voice. She had to play this just right, "Could you sta-"

"Don't even worry about it," he said reading her thoughts. Randy climbed into the bed and held her just as he had the previous night. 

'I could definitely get used to this,' they both thought in unison as they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I know that chapter sucked. I was in a rush this week, I was so damn busy with everything. It's crazy. It took me three damn days just to right one frickin chapter. I'm not happy with it at all, but I'll get over it. Please review and once again, I'm REALLY sorry for my crappy writing. Next chapter will be way better, I promise!!


	17. OH MY!

Hello again everyone. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reading my story and I deeply appreciate all the praise, advice, and constructive criticism you offer me. However, I did receive a negative review, if you can call it that, and it pissed me off, because this person didn't criticize my story. No, this person insulted me, personally. And so here is what I have to say about that kind of crap.

Now, I know it is against the rules for author's notes, so I wrote a little letter instead:

Dear flamer,

I assume you are referring to my cocky summary with your ignorant review, correct? Well, let me break it down for you: 

By my "self-back-patting demeanor", I suppose you are referring to the 'Read my story, It's awesome,' correct? Or is it the "I promise it's worth the time"? Hmm, it doesn't really matter, I guess. If you read it carefully, you'll realize I'm not fucking serious about any of it. Did I not use 'lol' after my cocky remarks? I did and for you to be so damned ignorant is just…what's the word I'm looking for? Oh, I know…obnoxious. *wink* 

Am I proud of my story? YES! Do I think it is a "piece of classic literature"? NO! I wanted to catch the attention of people who haven't yet read my little fan fiction, and it worked, did it not? You read it didn't you? In fact, even you were not totally disliking of it, you said so yourself, "it was OK". I don't think my story is some poetic masterpiece, okay? *twitches* And I assure you, I don't go around patting myself on the back or carry an obscenely large head on my shoulders. 

My advice to you for future reference: Don't judge me. You don't know anything about me and for you to think I'm 'obnoxious' or big headed shows it. If you want to talk crap, email me or AIM me: PammyL_03@yahoo.com or sweetpammil for AOL Messenger. Don't make me waste my time reading your ridiculous flames. I welcome sophisticated critiques and criticisms of my work, however, criticism of myself, as a person, is highly uncalled for not to mention rude.

Now, on with chapter 17.

~Monday night Raw at Boston, Ma~

Breanne sat in the Evolution dressing room watching the monitor. She and Ric were in the dressing room. Randy, Paul, and David were all out in the ring talking smack and smirking like there's no tomorrow. She couldn't help but laugh when Paul asked Randy for the dollar, 'This is too much,' she laughed to herself. 

Ric hear her giggle, "What's so funny?"

She sighed and answered without taking her eyes off the screen, "It's just…I don't know. You're all so different when you're in character." 

Ric grinned, "It's all part of the business," he paused, "You weren't a big fan of the business before you came here, were you?"

Breanne wouldn't meet his gaze, "Well…not exactly. When I started I knew the business, but I didn't care to watch the show. It just wasn't on my priority list, you know? But now that I have to watch it…the more I like it," she whispered the last part.

Ric grinned as Annie turned her full attention back to the monitor. He knew the reason she was paying such close attention and it didn't have anything to do with the storylines. He saw how her eyes lit up every time the cameras caught Randy in their sights. She was totally smitten. He wondered if they knew how obvious it was to everyone else. 'Doubt it,' he thought to himself.

Breanne looked at the three men on the screen. Her thoughts quickly focused on one of the men in particular: Randy. She observed how his black shirt fit him loosely, but still managed to accentuate his features. Her eyes swept over how perfectly his gray pants fit his form, how they were exactly the right length. 

Steve's music began to play and Breanne knew business was about to pick up. She notice how Randy's expression kept alternating between arrogant and menacing. She listened intently when he spoke and watched with amusement as he taunted the security guards. She watched his every move and gesture. She kept staring at the monitor, after they had left the ring and walked backstage. She didn't even notice when the guys came back to the dressing room. 

Randy noticed Annie staring seriously at the screen. He smirked to himself while David and Paul observed him quietly approach her, "BOO!" he shouted. Annie let out a yelp and nearly fell out of her chair causing everyone to chuckle at her.

Annie glared at Randy and threw her empty, paper, coffee cup at him, hitting him square in the forehead. She stuck her tongue out at him as Ric, Paul, and David busted out into hysterics again. 

Randy cocked an eyebrow and grinned, "Is that an invitation?" 

Breanne clenched her jaw in defeat and didn't say a word. She turned back toward her laptop and picked up on where she left off with the website updates. The three observers gained their composure and their laughing fit finally passed. They all eyed each other knowingly as Randy squatted in front of where Breanne sat. She looked up to see what he wanted, "What?" she asked in her bitchiest tone.

Randy didn't answer her. He just tilted his head and smiled. He knew she would crack. At first she glared at him as they commenced their silent staring contest. Breanne scowled at him before rolling her eyes and cracking a playful smile, admitting her defeat. "That's what I thought," he taunted as he stood up and turned to leave for a backstage cameo with the rest of team Bischoff. 

"We'll see about that," she mumbled under her breath.

Randy turned around again, "What was that?" 

"I said you better get going, you're going to be late," she lied with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Uh huh, riiiight," he said sarcastically as he headed toward the door. He had a busy night ahead of him.

The rest of Evolution smirked at him as he made his way past them. It was a shame Breanne had her back turned, because she missed three grown men pouting and batting their eyelashes in complete mockery of Randy. Randy shook his head glaring as he flipped them all the bird before he left the room, "See you guys later."

~After the show~

Paul and Ric made their way to their rental cars. "Hey Ric?"

"Yah?"

"Am I the only that's noticed the attraction between Randy and Annie?" 

Ric let out a chuckle, "No, no, we all have. David suggested that if it took too long for them to notice it, we should give 'em a little push."

"Sounds good to me."

There was a silence as they threw their bags in their trunks. Ric broke the silence, "Did you see that Jon guy we're supposed to be looking out for?"

"Nah, and I hope I don't. I'm not entirely sure I could stay calm if I did."

"I know what you mean. Annie is such a sweet girl. She didn't deserve what happened to her," he paused, "Imagine what Randy would do if he saw him."

Paul shuttered at the thought, "Yah……You know, I gotta give Annie credit. That's one tough chick. I can't believe how well she's dealing with all of this. I guess she knows it could have been a Hell of a lot worse."

"Yah," Ric said as they both unlocked the driver's side of their cars, "I'll see you tomorrow. Are you flying with me?"

"Yup, I'll be there. See ya later Trip," Ric said before both men climbed into their cars and drove away.

~Meanwhile~

Randy was sleeping lightly in the passenger's side of the car as Annie drove them to their hotel. She had insisted that she drive after seeing how exhausted Randy was. It was quiet in the car and Breanne was going deeper and deeper into thought. She was brooding over everything that had happened this past week.

She had found out tonight that Paul, David, and Ric already knew what had happened to her. Eric had informed them to save her from another explanation and although she didn't like the idea that he went behind her back and told her business, she was relieved at the same time. The guys treated her like a member of their team. 

She laughed inwardly as she remembered what Paul had said to her before going out to the ring during David's match, 'Pay close attention to that monitor, now. You're about to receive your first lesson in how to hold a sledgehammer,' he paused and smiled, 'I'll teach you how to swing one later, but not tonight.' 

Her eyes drifted over to Randy and then back to the road. He was sleeping. Over the last week she had noticed how peaceful he always looked. They hadn't been sharing the same bed since Wednesday. This was mainly a result of Annie feeling bad for taking advantage of his kindness. She wasn't scared anymore…well…not much. She'd probably freak if she had to face HIM again, but when she was with Randy and the other guys, she felt safe. She knew that the police would find Jon eventually. There had been no sign of him tonight and Annie took that as a good sign. That meant there was a possibility that he would just leave her alone and eventually get caught. 

Annie pulled in and parked at the hotel. She leaned over and gave Randy a little nudge. "Wake up. We're here," she said softly, but sternly.

"Hmph," Randy blinked and stirred from his sleep.

"Hey," Annie smiled, "we're at the hotel."

Randy sat up and smiled, "Well, it's about time. You drive so slow I had time to take a good nap."

Breanne rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm, "Oh just shut up and let's go! Gosh!"

Randy rubbed the place she had smacked him, "There's no need to get violent, I'm going, I'm going," he said as they both got out of the car, grabbed their bags, and headed to their room.

Once inside, Randy plopped down on the side of his bed near the night stand, "Man, I'm beat!" He laid back from his sitting position.

"Well you should be after your night," she paused as she took off her shoes, "How many times were you in the ring tonight anyway? First ya'll went out at the beginning of the show, then you had a cameo, followed by a match, and after that you went to the ring with team Bischoff. You had a busy night."

"Yah…It was great," he sighed in satisfaction. He loved getting camera time. What he didn't like was the pain that came with it. He really had to go to the bathroom but he wasn't sure if he could get up. He was too damn comfortable at the moment. He grunted, "Annie, could you do me a favor?" Randy asked looking up at her.

"What is it?"

"Help me up?" he asked as he outstretched his hands toward her.

"Sure," she approached Randy and grabbed his hands, pulling him up to his feet.

"Thanks" he said as he made it to his feet and pretty much hobbled to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked as he came out.

"Yah, I'm just a little sore after being slammed through a chair. It'll be gone by tomorrow," he said as slowly laid back down on his bed. He was wearing his work out pants and a wife beater, the usual attire he wore after a show. He rolled over onto his stomach.

Breanne noticed how he flinched when he moved too fast, "Do you want a back rub?" She asked before thinking. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, she had just been thinking it and then she had heard herself ask it. 'Great. Now I can't even control my own mouth.'

"You wouldn't mind?" Randy asked.

Breanne shook from her thoughts, "Huh?……Oh, no, not at all." She made her way over to his bed. "My dad is a chiropractor, so I can't fight the urge to help when I see people in so much pain."

"Works for me!" Randy exclaimed. "Where do you want me?"

"Just stay where you are, I can pop your back this way. Then I'll start."

"Cool."

Randy lay on his stomach as Breanne seated herself atop his rear. She instructed him on how to breathe and then proceeded with the popping and massaging. She heard him groan a little bit as his tensed muscles began to relax under her massaging hands. 

"Feel any better?" she asked.

"Yah, a lot better. You can stop now if your hands are tired."

"Okay," she said as she began to climb off of him, but lost her balance and would have went rolling off the bed if Randy didn't have such good reflexes. 

Randy caught and pulled the falling Annie back onto the bed, "You alright?"

"Yah, I'm fine I…" she trailed off as she realized how close they were. He was leaning over her, propped on his elbows, their faces inches apart. They hadn't been that close to each other since the last time he had held her while they slept. Even then, it wasn't anything like this. 

Randy had noticed it too and his heart raced. Their eyes locked and the remaining space between them began to close. Breanne felt her stomach knot and the room began to spin. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers. 

His kiss was soft and gentle. His lips caressed hers slowly as his tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Breanne granted his wish and parted her lips. When their tongues met the electricity between them kicked up a notch. Their kiss grew more passionate and desperate as they drew each other closer, closing any remaining space between them. 

Finally, as if they both realized what was happening at the same time, they pulled apart. Their eyes remained locked as they both caught their breath. It was Randy who finally broke the silence, "Annie," he breathed her name.

"I…" she didn't know what to say. She was speechless. They had kissed and she couldn't believe it. 'He…we…I…' she couldn't even think straight.

Randy noticed the disbelief in her eyes and smiled sweetly, "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Breanne nodded as Randy pulled her closer to him. He cradled her head in his chest and wrapped both arms around her attentively. This time, however, he held her because they both wanted to be in each other's arms, not because she needed him to be there. He kissed the top of her head, "Night, Annie," he whispered into her hair.

Breanne found her voice, "Goodnight, Randy," she whispered back, still a little shaken from their kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, I finally got another chapter done. I know it took a little longer this time, but I've been so busy with school and everything. Please review!

Pammi


	18. SurpriseAttacks and More

Hey there, I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! My responses to your reviews are posted at my website, you can get the link from my profile page! Anyway, on with chapter 18. This will be the last one until Tuesday or Wednesday!

Chapter 18: Surprise-Attacks and More

~Tuesday morning~ 

Breanne tried to turn over on her side, but she couldn't move, for some reason. Half asleep, she decided she must be caught in the blankets. Without opening her eyes Breanne kicked at the sheets to the left that were holding her hostage. She heard the blanket curse, "Ouch…shit." Breanne thought to herself in a sleepy trance, 'That blanket sounded a lot like Randy……hey, wait a minute…blankets don't talk,' finally coming to, Breanne's eyes snapped open to see a grimacing Randy. She fought to hold her laughter in, "Sorry about that."

"Since when do you kick in your sleep?" Randy asked. 

"I thought I was caught in the covers. I was half asleep and I forgot I had fallen asleep here…" she trailed off looking at where she lay in his arms. She remembered the reason she was laying there as images of their kiss flashed in her mind. It had been a really good kiss. She felt color coming to her face as she thought about it. Randy's voice pulled her back to reality.

"I call first shower," he yawned as he stretched.

"Nuh uh, you got the first shower yesterday. It's my turn!" Breanne hopped out from his reach and out of the bed in one swift movement. She began her run toward the bathroom. Needless to say, she didn't get far. Randy was right on her heals and just as she reached the knob of the bathroom door, she felt herself being lifted into the air. She felt like a feather as Randy easily swung her over his shoulder. She began to kick and punch playfully, "Put me down RIGHT NOW! It's my turn to go first and you know it!" She couldn't control her laughter.

"Nope, I don't think so! We didn't sign any agreement saying we would take turns. I called it…I get it." Randy said as he threw her on the bed. He smirked down at her before turning to leave and take his shower.

'I'll be damned if he's getting away with that,' she thought as she grabbed a pillow, jumped off the bed, tackled him to the floor, and began to mercilessly whale on him with it. "Take that! And this! And that!" she taunted with every hit through clenched teeth. 

Randy doubled over in laughter. She had him pinned beneath her and he was face down on the floor lying on his stomach trying to block her pillow swings to the best of his ability. She was going pretty fast though and the fact that he couldn't stop laughing wasn't helping him to take control over the surprise attack. He hadn't expected her to retaliate, especially not like this. Then again, Annie was full of surprises.

Glorious laughs of victory escaped Annie's lips as she reveled in her invigorating revenge. Her victory ended though when Randy was finally able to compose himself. He let out a maniacal laugh as lifted himself up on all fours. Annie wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support so she wouldn't hit the ground. She was fighting to sustain control over her attack as Randy worked his way to a standing position while she clinged to him. He grabbed her dangling legs and now held her piggy back style.

He turned his head to meet her eyes and gave her a evil smirk. Her eyes widened in horror as he turned toward the unmade be. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Annie yelled as she felt herself being pulled over his shoulders. Her screams heeded no reaction and she was slammed onto the bed with mock force. She scrambled to regain her composure as Randy just stood there laughing victoriously. 

Breanne hurriedly tried to make it to her feet. She paid no heed to the sheets that were tangled around her as she began to get up as quickly as she could. She started to threaten him, "This isn't o- umph," the sheets pulled her back face first onto the bed. Randy laughed even harder as he made his way over to the defeated lump that lay ungracefully on the bed.   


"There, there, it's okay to admit defeat," he said as he patted the back of her head. "But you know what they say," he paused, "payback's a bitch!" He exclaimed as he turned her over to face him and pinned her to the bed beneath him. He smirked at the look of knowing terror on her face as he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. He then began to tickle the living Hell out of her. She begged and pleaded for him to stop as she gasped for air through her giggles.

"You have to say you're sorry and don't forget to say uncle," Randy taunted.

"I'm……*gasp*……sorry……*snort……giggle……gasp*………uncle……*gasp*……UNCLE DAMN IT!!!" she continued to gasp as he ceased his tickling, but still kept her pinned.

"Now. Have we learned our lesson? Are you going to let me take my shower without any more complaint?"

Annie scowled at him in response and stuck her tongue out at him, "Never!"

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned as he brought his free hand into her view and wiggled his fingers. He continued to wiggle his fingers as he slowly inched his hand closer to her abdomen. The look on his face asked one question, 'Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?'

Breanne saw the hand threatening to resume it's tickling. She squirmed away from it as far as possible as it approached her side. "Okay. I surrender. You win," she muttered threw a her clenched teeth and jaw. She stuck her tongue out at him one more time for good measure.

"That's makes two times you've done that," he said quietly at he released her hands, but remained over her. He bent toward her slightly so their faces were only a few inches apart as he asked, "Are you trying tell me something?" 

Breanne stopped smiling. She had two choices: 1) She could avoid this and easily squirm away (Randy wasn't really sitting on her, her hips were just between his thighs as he stood on his knees) or 2) She could go with flow and see where things went. She took a deep breath as she made her decision, "Maybe," she flirted back.

Randy cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Is that so?" he whispered as he leaned in further, but still not touching her lips.

He was so close to her she could feel his warmth radiating off his body, "It is," she breathed as she met his eyes. Randy took the invitation and seized her lips. There was a mix of emotions flowing between them. Passion, need, comfort, desire, caring, and some other emotion that neither of them could name. Their kissing frenzy seemed to last and last for several minutes until it was interrupted by the phone ringing. 

They tried to ignore it, but the ringing persisted. Randy knew it was probably Ric or Paul. They both sighed as they broke their kiss knowing that one of them had to answer it. Randy reached for the phone, "This better be important," he mumbled causing Breanne to laugh behind him as he picked up the receiver. "Hello?" 

It was Paul. He wanted to know if he was flying out to Texas tonight or tomorrow. "We're leaving this afternoon, actually," he said kind of sharply, still a little annoyed that he and Annie were interrupted. 

"Is there something wrong?," Paul asked picking up on his tone, "You seem a little antsy." There was a long pause. Suddenly, as if it finally dawned on him, there was laughter over the phone as Paul double over, "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something, Randy?" he asked between laughs.

"Dude, shut up!" Randy commanded a little bit over a whisper. He wondered if Annie had heard Paul and turned to look at her, but she was gone. He pulled the phone away from his ear. The shower was running. 'That evil, evil, woman,' he chuckled. He put the phone back up to his ear, "Look man, we just kissed, okay? We weren't doing what you think."

"Alright, alright. I just called to get flight information. Ric, David, and myself are leaving in a few minutes and we were wondering if you were going to take the morning flight with the rest of us, but uh…well, obviously you're not, so we'll see you in Texas. Heh, heh, later."

"Alright, man. Later." Randy said as both men hung up.

~~~

Ric and David looked at Paul, "What was all that about?" Ric asked with a glint of hopeful mischief in his eyes.

Paul gave a sly smile, "Well, it looks we won't have to worry about giving those two a push after all."

The men shared a laugh and boarded their flight to Texas. They all agreed it was inevitable and David commented that, "At least the sexual tension between the two in the dressing room will be considerably less." 

"Yah, it was so thick last night you could cut with a knife," Paul laughed. Ric and David agreed. 

This was going to be some week.

~~~

Breanne relaxed under the hot shower water. She and Randy had kissed…again. She could still feel him on her lips. She licked them in memory, 'Wow.' She heard a knock at the door. "YES?" she asked innocently. She knew he would notice she was in here sooner or later. She had beat him to the shower, thanks to that phone call. 

"I thought we agreed I would be the one who got the first shower," Randy informed her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but unless you have a 'SIGNED AGREEMENT' all spoken agreements are hereby VOID!" She let out her best Dr. Evil impression, "Muwhahahahahhahhhaahaah."

Randy chuckled through the door, "Alright, you got me…this time. It's like I said earlier though, 'payback's a bitch,' and I guarantee you won't get off so easily next time." He heard a laugh on the other side of the door and walked back to the nightstand. It was eleven thirty and their flight left at three. He was getting pumped. He loved paper views and Sunday he would get to be in a traditional Survivor Series match. 

Randy sighed in anticipation as he pulled some travel clothes out of his bag. This week was going to be great!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, there you have it. Chapter 18. I'm not going to order Survivor Series because I'm poor and I can't afford it, so I'll have to wait until Monday night to see the results. *pouts* Anyway, due to this dilemma there will be no more updates until next week. So, until next time ya'll! REVIEW!!! 

Pammi

P.S. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I can only type so much before my hands start to cramp and I go crazy!


	19. Jealousy and Other Things

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I will have my responses posted sometime this week, hopefully by tomorrow or Wednesday. Anyway, I didn't get Survivor Series, but Y2J's Princess offered to deliver commentary during the match, so big props to her and many thanks for being so damn cool! 

Chapter 19: Jealousy and Other Things

Annie gritted her teeth at all the women surrounding Randy. She knew it was scripted, but she just couldn't help the desire to rip the hair out of the hoochies surrounding Randy. 'Take a deep breath,' she tried to calm herself.

She closed her eyes and remembered that there was nothing official between her and Randy. They had kissed a couple times, but they hadn't talked after she got out of the shower that morning. In fact, nothing had changed between them……at all. They didn't avoid each other, in fact, it was quite the opposite. It was as if they had silently agreed to let it be for while as if neither of them knew where to take it next.

They played around like a couple of good………"Good friends," Breanne sighed as realization hit her full force. She knew she felt something for Randy other than friendship. However, what she didn't know was what he felt toward her. They never even attempted to talk about or even acknowledge their kisses or the endless electricity that seemed to flow between them on a daily basis. They had come close to kissing several times, but something would always happen, like a telephone ring or room service. 

Breanne was totally confused about the entire thing. Part of her wanted to believe that Randy had mutual feelings for her. However, there was that other part of her that refused to let her think positively. It refused to let her even consider the notion that something or someone good could happen to her. It had been there for so many years telling her to avoid those who sought to get close. It told her that, 'if it seems too good to be true, then it is,' and no matter how hard she tried to force the negative thoughts away, they remained. They were always there in the back of her mind, always trying to keep her from taking chances.

Breanne wanted to hate that part of herself, but she knew why it was there. It was her defense mechanism. It was her weapon against heartbreak, betrayal, and the most dangerous of them all: love. It allowed her to push people away and stay away from everything and everyone who could hurt her. Breanne sighed again as she looked back to the screen.

Instead of the screen, however, _he_ was there, "What are you doing here?" Breanne asked a little startled.

"It's nice to see you too," Randy replied with a hint of unnoticed hurt in his voice.

Breanne smiled nervously, still trying to push the previous mental battle to the back of her mind. She was trying desperately not to stare at his lack of clothes. She thought his red shorts were extremely…STOP! 'Say something already', "Sorry……I was just thinking." 

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically. He knew she was in deep thought. He could tell by the intense furrowing of her brow.

Breanne looked at her watch, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?" It's going to be starting soon," she laughed, "slacker."

Randy smiled, revealing his perfect teeth, "Yah, but I haven't seen you all night, I was just wondering if you were sick or something."

Breanne shook her head, "I'm not sick, I'm just…everyone has a lot to do tonight and I just…I don't want to get in the way." She wasn't sick with flu, but she was sickened by all the bimbos that had attached themselves to him earlier. Just thinking about it caused the bile to rise to back of her throat. 

There was a knock at the open door and both of them looked up to see one of the girls from earlier standing in the doorway, "Um…like Mr. Orton sir, could I possibly *giggle* get an autograph?" She asked in an upbeat squeaky voice that sounded a lot like nails on a chalkboard.

Randy didn't notice the daggers Breanne was shooting toward the girl, "Sure," he said as he walked toward her and took the marker from her hand. He signed her shirt, "there ya go!" and was about to turn around when the girl lunged toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing the very life out of him. She then proceeded to plant a light kiss on his cheek before turning around and running in the other direction toward her next target: Shawn Micheals.

Randy sighed and wiped the lipstick off his cheek. When he turned around, he was scared, but not for himself. Breanne wasn't looking at him, oh no, she was still looking at the doorway, frozen in place with all sorts of rage flowing through her veins. Randy knew she was mad, but why? 'She couldn't be! Could she?' he thought to himself, 'She is! She's…' "JEALOUS???" he said the last part out loud causing Breanne to snap back to reality.

"WHAT?!?! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!!" Breanne defended herself in the fight for her dignity. She straightened her back and looked him in the eyes, "I…was just…just-"

Randy cut her off, "Jealous?" He smirked as he saw the expression on her face change from the previous determination to sudden panic. 

"Yes! I MEAN-NO!" Breanne paused looking around the room for something to fixate her gaze on, "I was just…" she trailed off. She was totally and completely at a loss for words. 

Randy approached her slowly, "Annie," he said softly as he lessened the space between them.

"What?" she replied without lifting her gaze. She knew she was blushing like a mad woman, and she knew if she looked him in the eyes, her true feelings for him would shine through like the sun.

Randy finally made it to her and lifted her chin to look into her face. Breanne could feel his light breaths on her forehead, "Annie," he breathed, still trying to get her to meet his gaze, "Stop it. Look at me."

Breanne swallowed hard and very slowly brought her eyes to his. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few moments, just trying to communicate through their eye contact. Breanne's eyes grew a little wider as Randy moved his hand from her chin to caress the side of her face. She moved in to his touch unable to control her need for the feel of it.

Randy moved in closer to her bringing their faces mere inches apart. He wanted to kiss her more than anything but opted to let her decide. He pulled her into a loose embrace so he could put his forehead against hers, "Annie," he whispered "what do you want?" 

Breanne couldn't respond, her body was experiencing serious sensory overload. His closeness always caused her to go haywire. He was driving her crazy, she had to say something, but what could she say? The truth, maybe? Breanne parted her lips to speak, "Randy…I want…," she swallowed a good portion of her fear, not all of it mind you, but a lot of it.

"Yes?" he breathed softly into her hair.

Breanne raised a shaky hand to his face and caressed his cheek attentively, "Ki-"

"RANDY!" they jumped apart, startled at the sound of the approaching voice from the hall. Chris Jericho came to the doorway, "Match starts in five minutes! Let's go!"

Randy gave her a 'we'll finish this later' look before smiling at her sweetly and exiting the room with Chris. He then put on his game face and slipped into character as he approached the exit to the ramp. He wouldn't be able to see Annie again until the end of the show. However, he decided that when he did see her again that night, they were going to get some things sorted out.

~~~

Breanne exhaled slowly, 'Oh my God…Oh my…' she was still recuperating from the previous encounter. A flood of emotions were running rampant not only within her mind, but in her heart and soul. She was shaken. It had been so different from all of the other times. The previous times they had been that close, he had just kissed her, but this time he asked her what she wanted.

He was making her make the moves and letting her be the one to initiate the electric. It was as if he knew she was afraid and wanted her to overcome it. It was the first time she had touched him in such an intimate way, even if it was just lightly caressing his cheek. She didn't know what the night had in store for her, but she knew that it could go two ways: 1)complicated and 2) extremely complicated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What is in store for Randy and Annie? How will the night end? I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Sorry if this one is a little short, but I wanted to make it a foreshadow of the next chapter. So here you go! REVIEW!

Pammi


	20. The Talk

Hey, thanks for all the reviews, I'm hoping to have them posted sometime tonight. Okay, and now…on to chapter 20! 

Chapter 20: The Talk

Survivor Series had been over for about two or three hours and Randy and Breanne had both attended the after party. They hadn't really had time to talk since they got there, but Annie was pretty busy avoiding the dance floor and trying to stay in the corner with her margarita. Randy was off across the room with David in their own conversation about God knows what. Breanne turned back to her drink, unaware of the approaching Frenchman.

"Breanne…right?" Breanne looked up when she heard her name. It was none other than Rene Dupree. 

"Yes, that's me," she replied a little curious at why he wanted to know. A silence filled the air, "I'm sorry…can I help you?" 

Rene regained his composure, "Well actually, yes. I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me," he paused and glanced in Randy and David's direction. Neither of them saw him and were still engrossed in their conversation. He didn't know what was going on between the other superstar and this girl, but he just wanted a dance, "That is if you're not too busy here."

"Well, I'm not really, but-"

"Great!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and guided her to the dance floor.

Annie didn't know what was going on, but she couldn't help but smile. She hadn't been on a dance floor since her senior prom, and even then she didn't really dance. Everyone just kind of stood there at prom and swayed. She laughed at the memory flowing through her thoughts. 

When they made it to the dance floor 'In Da Club' by 50 Cent started to play. Breanne and Rene started to move to the music. Breanne couldn't help laughing at the Frenchman as he tried and failed to dance with the beat. Apparently she wasn't the only who noticed his lack of ability because John Cena was on his way to correct him. 

"What the Hell you doin' dawg?" John asked gesturing toward his bad dancing. "_This_ is how it's done," he said as he grabbed Annie's hand and began to dance, showing Rene 'the moves.'

Breanne laughed out loud at the situation. Rene was standing there, not pissed off, but actually trying to learn and John Cena, who didn't even bother to introduce himself to her, and probably didn't even know her name, was actually trying to teach him. She laughed harder.

"There. See? Now you try," John said as he passed Breanne back to Rene. Rene then proceeded to mimic John's moves. "Good. Much better. I'll see you two later," John said as he turned to leave, but then stopped, "Oh, damn, uh…what's your name again, did I forget to ask?" he asked sort of laughing.

Breanne looked up, "It's alright, I'm Breanne Davis. I work as an intern for Raw."

"Cool, I'm John Cena."

"Yah, I've seen smackdown a couple times."

"Ight, it was cool meeting you, don't let frenchie step on your toes," he laughed as he walked away.

Breanne laughed at John's last little comment and turned to continue dancing. The songs had changed while she wasn't paying attention and they were now dancing to 'Get Low' by Lil Jon and The Eastside Boys. 

They were completely oblivious to Randy and his watchful eyes as he stared contempt toward Rene. He had seen the entire thing and had laughed, but now it was back to just Annie and Rene. He didn't like the fact that he was getting jealous, but he couldn't help it. He knew Rene wasn't going to try and take advantage of Annie, then again, he really wasn't sure of what Rene's intentions were. 

Finally the song ended and the d.j. cut in, "Couple's get on the floor. It's time to slow it down." Randy decided it was time to cut in. There was no way in Hell he was letting Mr. French get the slow dance. He walked quickly and approached Rene, firmly, but non-offensively tapping his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" 

Rene looked at Randy and then down to Breanne. She had this glitter in her eye when she saw Randy standing there. He knew she wanted to dance with Randy, and didn't have a problem with that, "Sure. If it's alright with the lady?"

Annie nodded yes in reply as Rene smiled, released her, and walked away toward Gail Kim. Randy took Annie's hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She draped her free arm over the one he had around her and lay her head against his chest. They began to move slowly to the music. It was then that Annie realized what song was playing. She made eye contact with Randy as the words to the song began to fill the air.

I'm alone yeah I don't know   
If I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do  
Is for you  
I want your love   
Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough   
I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough,   
I've suffered and I've seen the light 

~Annie felt herself moving up toward Randy's face as if drawn like a magnet. Their eyes were full of emotion as she spoke softly to him, "This is what I want," she whispered as she softly pressed her lips to his.~ 

  
You're my angel   
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel   
Come and make it alright  
  
Don't know what I'm gonna do   
About this feeling inside  
Yes, it's true   
Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love   
I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love   
A dog without a bone  
What can I do?   
I'm sleepin' in this bed alone

~Annie wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest, could hear her own pounding in her ears.~ 

You're my angel   
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel   
Come and make it alright  
  
You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give   
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why  
Baby, baby, ba-yay-by

~All of their emotions were pushed forward as their embrace grew stronger, but the kiss remained gentle and passionate. This was what he wanted as well. He wanted to be in her arms and have her in his. He wanted to kiss her…to be with her…to…~

You're my angel   
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel   
Come and make it alright

When the music ended, Randy was the first to realize where they were, "You wanna get out of here?" He broke their kiss, not wanting to have to answer a thousand questions.

Breanne looked around as she finally snapped out of it. She blushed, "Yah, that sounds good."

Randy grabbed her hand as they made for the exit. Their interlude had pretty much gone unseen among the other couples that were doing the same thing. Ric and Paul, however, had both noticed. They gave each other looks of approval as they turned back to their drinks.

~~~

Breanne and Randy walked silently to their rental car. Neither of them had any clue what to do or say next, but alas, Randy was able to think on his feet. "Annie?"

"Yah?" she asked, her voice a little shaky. She didn't know what had caused her to do what she did back there. She normally wasn't so outspoken about her feelings, yet she had told him what she wanted and then _she_ had been the one to kiss _him._

"Annie, what the Hell are we?" Randy stopped them both in their tracks. 

Breanne turned to face him, "Randy, I…" she wasn't sure if she could tell him, "I don't know…" she trailed off and looked down at her feet, searching for the words.

Randy was nervous now. He thought she would be able to say that she wanted to be with him too, but she was telling him she was uncertain? "You don't know? What do you mean?" 

Breanne heard the hurt in his voice. It was then that she realized that he wanted the same thing. She pushed her fear aside and looked up at him, meeting his eyes and spoke, "Randy, I know what I want. I've known it for a while, but…" she paused, "I haven't been sure that you…that you would…I just didn't think that you would-"

"Want the same thing?" he said taking her hand.

Annie nodded her head, "I just thought that you would want someone who was more…um…more," she could feel herself about to tear up as she prepared to bear her soul to him. She took a breath and continued, "I've been with some pretty big assholes, and I just thought that it was impossible for me to do any better and then I met you. I mean at first, I thought you were a jerk and then you kept on doing these great things for me and we spent so much time together and I got to know you…and then you kissed me and I thought maybe it was just because I was there…but then tonight you come in that dressing room and the look in your eyes and I thought I was seeing things, but now, right here, I see it again and I'm hoping that you want to be with me too, because if you don't I-"

"I do," he paused to wrap his arms around her. He looked down into her eyes that were brimming with tears, "more than anything."

Breanne felt a tear slowly run down her cheek as her hopes were finally answered and she was kissed by the man of her dreams for the second time that night. The kiss shared between them made it official: They were finally a couple.

Later that night, as she lay in his arms (still a virgin). Annie thought about the kiss on the dance floor. She thought about the song, Angel, and felt giddy at knowing that it was their song, the first song they had ever danced to. For once in her life happiness and content washed over her and she felt herself drift in the most peaceful sleep she had ever had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, hoped you liked that one. I'll have another chapter up soon. Randy and Annie did not have sex, sorry. I want their relationship to have more meaning than that. I was hoping to get that point across in my story, but I wanted to make it known that they're both just comfortable enough with being close to each other without having to do the nasty. Lol. Not that the desire isn't there, lol. You get the point and I'm sure you're happy with that. Please review!

Pammi

P.S. The title of that song was Angel by Aerosmith, I don't own it and I certainly have nothing to do with the band.


	21. Close Encounters of the Scary Kind

Wow!! My reviews are up to 110! That's way more than I ever expected to get!! Thanks a bunch you guys!! I've got your responses to chapters 18 and 19 up and 20 will be up within the week so go and check out my website on my bio page and read my responses to your reviews! Okay, here's the thing. I don't know if I should keep my story rated pg-13, or if I should rate it R for some violent content, because this is the third chapter I'm going to have a warning posted on, and I'm not sure, so if ya'll could include your opinions on that in your review, it would help me out A LOT!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE! Breanne, my original character and the content of this story are the only things that belong to me. 

IMPORTANT WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'R' FOR A BRIEF MOMENT OF VIOLENCE. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HANDLE THE CONTENT WITHIN THIS CHAPTER. 

Okay, I think that covered it all! 

Chapter 21: Close Encounters of the Scary Kind

Breanne and Randy sat with hands entwined as they made their way to Beaumont, TX, where Raw would be taped that night. They were each doing their own one-handed tasks. Breanne was going through her briefings, schedules, and as always, checking the event card. Randy, however, was busy reading the latest WWE Magazine. 

Finally, unable to take the silence anymore, Breanne sighed loudly, "I hate flying! It's too damn quiet and all the attendants want to stuff you full of peanuts! It's driving me crazy!"

Randy chuckled and shook his head at her sudden outburst, "It's gonna be okay! Just thirty more minutes and the flight will be over."

"How do you do it? You just sit there reading your magazine all happy and content. I just don't get it," she laughed.

"Well it's easy, really."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Let me explain," Randy paused to take a deep breath, "I have this beautiful woman," He smiled and continued," my woman, traveling along with me, so I never get bored. All I have to do is laugh at all of her whining about flights and peanuts, and before you know it, the time passes by and the flight is over."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult, but I'm hitting you for it anyway," she said as she playfully smacked Randy's arm. 

He laughed, "Wuss." 

Breanne narrowed her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue, "Hey I res-"

She was interrupted as Randy claimed her lips in a kiss, "What were you saying?" he asked nonchalantly as he broke the kiss that left Annie a pale shade of pink.

She cleared her throat, "I was saying that…um…" she paused and looked around. Finally she sighed, "Ah, screw it, I don't remember. I know I was going to say something and then you had to go and kiss me and mess me up! You big……you big JERK!"

Randy laughed at her sad excuse for a insult, "You gave me the invitation, DEAR, I merely accepted. I've warned you before about sticking your tongue out at me. You should know better."

Breanne smiled seductively, "Maybe I do know better," she said as she once again stuck out her tongue. Randy smirked as he took her up on her offer. They were oblivious to their surroundings as they kissed and were only interrupted by the 'buckle you seatbelts' announcement that was heard over the speakers.

~~~

It was seven thirty when Randy came out of the bathroom sporting his gray short sleeve shirt, black pants, and shoes that left Annie gawking, "How do I look?" he asked cockily.

Annie cleared her throat, "You look…" she checked him out once more, not worrying about the way she was staring at him, "nice."

"Nice? Is that all? Sheesh, by the way you're staring at me, I thought it would be a little more than _nice_," he said as he toyed with her. 

"Well, you look…*gulp*…," Annie subconsciously licked her lips, causing Randy to smirk. 

"Alright, I get the point! Quit staring at me like that! It makes me feel naked!" he laughed as Annie blushed. He came toward her bringing her into his embrace, "Are you sure you don't want to come earlier? With me?" he asked. 

Annie was falling behind in her paperwork and needed some extra time to get it done. She knew if she went early with Randy nothing would get done. She sighed as she spoke, "I want to, babe, but I'm so behind. I don't want Eric to think that I'm letting US get in the way of the job. I told him I could get it done, and I swore to myself that I would. If I go early with you, we both know that's not going to happen," she explained.

Randy nodded his head in agreement. She was right. The only thing they ever did when they were around each other was goof off and forget the rest of the world even existed, "Alright, but you have to be there for the handicap match, okay?"

"Deal," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll see you there."

"Okay," he said as he let her go and picked up his duffle bag. They shared one final smile as Randy left the room and headed to his rental. He was worried about leaving Annie by herself. They still hadn't heard any word on Jon's whereabouts, but he was happy to see her feeling confident by herself again and although he worried that Jon was out there, he didn't want Annie to feel scared all the time. 

He liked seeing her so strong. She truly was an amazing woman, God how he lov- Randy's eyes popped open as soon as he almost thought it. 'Whoa……' he thought to himself. He knew he cared about Annie, but did he really love her? They had known each other for only about a month and a half. How could he know if he was in love? He'd never even used the word love toward anyone other than his family. How was he supposed to know if he was _in_ love? He sighed, one thing he did know was that if he delayed any longer, he would definitely be late. With that he threw his duffle bag into his rental and headed toward the arena.

~~~

Breanne sighed in relief as she finished her last bit of paperwork. It was only eight forty-five (central time, I think, lol. So that means Raw is forty-five minutes into the show) and she had plenty of time to get to the arena. She smiled as she went to her suitcase to pick out an outfit Randy hadn't seen yet. They had gone to an eye specialist in Houston to pick her up some new glasses. She had just picked up a new pair when Randy asked why she never tried using contacts. 

"Why don't you try contacts, Annie? You have such pretty eyes, it'd be a shame to see them hidden behind a pair of frames again," he had said it before they had become official. 

She couldn't say no to him, "Well, I guess I could try it. I've been meaning to for a while, I just didn't want to have to make another appointment, but I'm here now, so…why not?"

After getting her contacts they had spent some more time shopping around. She had found a couple new outfits and a few new sets of work clothes as well. She and Randy had different tastes in stores so she had gone to hers and he had gone to his to shop. She really liked the new clothes she had found. They were sexy and professional at the same time unlike the other work clothes she had that were just outright boring.

Breanne smiled to herself as she thought about everything that had happened since her first night on the job. She had nearly forgotten about Jon. She figured it was because she didn't want to consider the fact that he still hadn't been found. She tried to block the image away. She had made her decision about this a long time ago. 

She would not let what happened to her keep her from living. She had worked too long and too hard for everything that she had now. She had a great job, new friends, and Randy, the man of dreams, and there was no way she was going to let anything or anyone come in the way of that.

Breanne stepped into the shower. She wanted to be on time for Randy's match tonight. She had to make sure she was there not only for her job, but to support her man. She almost jumped in joy at that thought. "My man, Randy is _my man_," she could feel the tears of joy forming in her eyes as she said out loud.

~~~

Randy looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock and Annie still wasn't there. He was a little worried, but he didn't know the reason for it. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number. She picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, I'm on my way! I just got out of the shower. I should be there in twenty minutes or so…is that early enough? I won't miss anything will I?"

"No, no, everything's cool. So you're almost ready, right?" 

"Yup! I'm throwing on some clothes right now, I-"

"Really??? Now there's a good picture to have in my head!"

"Randy!!" 

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna let ya go. I'll see ya in little bit."

"Okay, I'll see ya in a few," she said sweetly in anticipation of seeing him.

"Okay, I'll talk to ya later."

"Bye," she said softly.

"Bye," his tone matched hers as they hung up their phones.

~~~

Breanne smiled as she hung up her cell. "COULD HE BE ANY MORE PERFECT?!?!" She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She had been doing that a lot lately. She just couldn't believe how well things were going. For the first time since her mother died she could give an honest smile. She felt the _need _to smile, and she liked it. 

Annie sighed again as she clasped the strap on her second shoe. She looked at herself in the mirror one final time and for probably the first time in her life thought, 'Good enough.' She picked up her purse, papers, and keys. She was finally ready to go and it was only nine fifteen. 'Oh, I'm good,' she thought to herself as she left the hotel room and walked to the parking lot toward her rental.

She was at the door of her car when she felt someone grab her behind and cover her mouth. She shuddered as she felt a cold, sharp object placed to her neck, "Scream, bitch, and I'll kill you," it was Jon. 'Oh God. Please no,' were her final thoughts before something hard hit her in the back of the head and the world around her faded into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muwhahahhahahhahhahahahahahhahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm am getting good at this cliffhanger stuff. I know there wasn't any violence until the end, but I still felt the urge to put up a warning. There will probably be one in the next chapter as well. Tell me what you think, please REVIEW!!!

And please tell me what I should do about the rating, eh? I really don't know because the whole story isn't 'R' material, you know? Just tell me what you think!

Pammi


	22. Intentions of a Psychopath

Hey thanks for the reviews, I'll have responses up a.s.a.p. I would have started on this chapter earlier but some pretty negative things have been happening. First, I was worried about my friend in Turkey after there was another attack on Istanbul (I found out that she is okay though), then my aunt goes into the hospital, and then when I get to the hospital, I find out that two of my best friends are there with their parents. One of which lost their mother tonight, the other found out that their dad has cancer, so it's not been a good day. However, I am usually more creative when I'm depressed, so I'm writing a new chapter tonight regardless. Sorry, but I needed to vent some frustration. *Takes deep breath* time for chapter 22.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER REALLY WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, AND OTHER SCARINESS. ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE IT, DON'T READ IT, BECAUSE I _REALLY_ DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY BITCHING!!

Chapter 22: Intentions of a Psychopath 

Randy paced the backstage area. His match would be starting in five minutes, and Annie still wasn't there. He had tried to call her cell phone a hundred times to see if she was having car trouble or something, but she hadn't answered. He was starting to get worried.

"Hey, you ready?" It was David with Ric and Paul with him. 

Randy let out a sigh, "I don't know. Annie said she was on her way, but that was nearly an hour ago. I'm starting to get a little worried."

The guys exchanged glances. "I don't know man, but you got a match. She's probably just got her cell phone off and is trying to make herself all pretty for you. You know how women are," Paul tried to give him some comfort.

"Yah," Randy conceded, still worried. He didn't know why, but he had been feeling paranoid all day. He had managed to push it aside day, but now…now it was stronger than ever. Something was happening. He didn't know what, but it wasn't good and he sure as Hell didn't like the thought that it concerned Annie.

"Guys!" All the members of Evolution looked up to see Eric, "You're on in one minute. Are you ready?"

"Yah, we're ready," Ric said.

"Good," Eric looked around, "Where's Breanne? I haven't seen her all night."

Randy spoke up, "She stayed behind at the hotel. She had some catching up to do, but she should have been here by now. I'm a little worried, Eric. I can't get her on her cell."

Eric nodded, "Alright, I'll try to get a hold of her during your match. Now get going, you guys are up. Give the people what they paid for."

With that all four members walked to the ring as Evolution's music filled the arena. Randy had to put on his game face. 'You're just being paranoid,' he tried to comfort himself, 'she's alright.' With that thought, he masked his rampant flow of emotions and went on with the show.

~~~

Breanne squinted her eyes as she finally came to. At first she didn't know what had happened, but soon the memories came flooding through her mind: Being grabbed from behind, gagged with a hand, the cold blade against her neck, and finally the hit to the back of the head. Remembering hearing Jon's voice, Breanne darted her eyes around the area. She was a room that, by the looks of it, was a low budget hotel room. She could hear a shower running. 

Without thinking Breanne tried to get up only to find that she was tied the bed posts. A million fearful questions began to run through her mind. "What am I going to do? What is he going to do to me? How am I going to get away? Is he going to kill me?" 

She heard the shower turn off and swallowed hard. He would be coming soon, then what would she do? Ten minutes later, Jon entered the room from the bathroom. When he saw that she was awake, he made eye contact with her. Breanne couldn't see anything but insanity as she stared into his eyes. His eyes were cold and faraway…soulless.

"Well, well, well, you finally decided to wake up, I see," he smirked evilly. 

"What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?" Breanne questioned, her heart full of fear.

He let out a twisted chuckle, "What do I want from you? Isn't it obvious?" He walked toward her slowly, in an intimidating manner. He sat on the bed and ran his hand up her bound legs as she desperately tried to squirm away from his touch, "What I want is to finish what I started."

Breanne's eyes grew wide with realization as he continued to touch her in the foulest of ways. He was going to rape her, and then probably kill her. She wasn't going to go down without a fight or at least without screaming. She wouldn't go quietly. Breanne screamed, "Let me go, you SICK BASTARD!!"

He let out another evil laugh before standing up, "Don't worry, I'm not quite ready yet, but I will be soon," he bent down to her ear, "I'm going to make it soooo special for you," he whispered sadistically.

His voice sent shivers down Breanne's spine. When he went back to the bathroom, a look mixed of disgust, contempt, and fear crossed Breanne's features. She couldn't believe what was happening. 

~~~

Randy's match was over, marking the end of Raw. When he got backstage, Breanne still wasn't there, and before he had time to pick up his cell phone to call her, yet again, he heard a rush of feet running toward him.

"Randy!" he heard Eric yell. He was being followed by three police officers.

Randy felt his heart drop into his stomach. All of his worst fears were coming to a front as he spoke, "What's going on? Where is she?"

One of the policeman spoke, "A clerk spotted Jon exiting his department store tonight. I understand that you haven't heard from Ms. Davis since you arrived in the building, is that correct?"

"No, I called her around nine, and she said she was on her way, but she never made it. She isn't at our hotel…is she?" Randy's voice was low and grave.

"No, we've checked. We went there to warn you of his presence here earlier. We found a rental car that was under her name, but she wasn't in the room or anywhere else in the hotel. One of the officers found this on the ground near the vehicle. Is it hers?" The officer questioned, pulling out a silver necklace with a rose charm on it.

Randy's heart nearly stopped beating as he took Annie's necklace, "That's her necklace," his voice was far away. He was processing everything and trying to make sense of it all. 

"We also found a business card for a hotel by the car, we've got some guys on their way over to check it out."

Pure unadulterated hate rushed through Randy's veins. It was hate for Jon. He wanted to kill him. "Where is he?" Randy asked, his voice was low and filled with contempt, hatred, and anger.

"We've got it taken care of, sir. We can't risk any injury or your interference in the matter. Our guys will take care of it. The most you can do, is go to your hotel room and wait for our call."

The words spoken by the police officer were not meant to piss Randy off, but that is exactly what they did, "You want me to go to my room and wait for you to call me?" 

"Sir-"

"NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING _'SIR'_ ME! I am not just going to stand by while Jon is probably doing GOD KNOWS WHAT TO BREANNE!"

Ric, David, and Paul, who had been in the locker room, had heard Randy yelling and rushed to the scene. "Randy calm down," Ric tried to reason with him.

Randy couldn't contain his rage. He knew the police were trying to help, but he felt like _he _should being doing something, he _had_ to do something. He couldn't just wait like they wanted. He had to find her, had to have in her in his arms and know that she was okay. Suddenly, like a ton of bricks, true realization hit him. She could be gone, hurt, cold, and there wasn't anything he could do. He didn't know where to find her, how to get to her. Utter fear raked his soul as images of a lifeless Annie filled his mind. Tears began to fall as he slumped against a wall and slid to the ground. 

Paul, Ric, and David squatted beside him, "Randy, come on, it's going to be okay, I promise."

Randy shook his head, "I shouldn't have left her. I knew something bad was going to happen today, I could feel it. I just didn't know it would be _this_. I have to do something. I can't just sit around and wait…I just can't. How can they ask me to do that?"

The guys exchanged glances. None of them knew what to say. The all knew that if they were in his position, they would be the same way. As they sat there and Randy continued to lose hope, one of the officer's communicators went off. There was a moment of static before, "We've got a location confirmation on Jon Matthews," was heard loud and clear. Before the officer could react another message was heard, "He's at the motel 6. Room 102, and I doubt he's alone. Waiting for your instructions."

Before anyone could stop him, Randy was sprinting toward the parking lot, the rest of Evolution close on his heels. 

"Somebody stop him! We can't risk his involvement!" One officer yelled as they all ran after Randy trying to get to him before he made it out of the parking lot. When they reached exit door, they knew they were too late as they saw Randy driving away like a bat out of hell. There were three other cars following him as the police officers saw Paul, Ric, and David driving off as well in hot pursuit of the other superstar. 

"Shit," they all sighed in unison. They ran to their cars and sped away, all hoping they could get to the hotel before Randy, afraid of what they would find if they didn't.

~~~

Breanne shivered for the hundredth time in the past hour. She had been watching the clock very closely. She wondered where Randy was and if he was worried about her. She didn't want to worry him, but she knew he had to be. He was so hesitant to leave her tonight and she wished she had gone with him now. She shouldn't have been so confident about things, especially since she _knew _Jon still hadn't been apprehended yet. She just never thought that anything like this could ever really happen to her. She didn't think Jon was _that _crazy, but apparently he was…

She looked over to the bathroom door as it opened again. He hadn't come out since he went in there an hour ago. She had been trying to think up escape tactics during that time, but now she was shit out of time and it was becoming clear as he approached her with that sadistic look on his face that she was shit out of luck as well.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long, my dear," he smirked as made his way to the bed, "I was trying to think of which way I wanted to take you, that's all."

Breanne stared at him with eyes of hatred and knowing fear. She would scream but she was sure he would kill her if she did. 

"I've finally come to a decision," he paused, "would you like to know what it is?" when she didn't respond, he continued, "I knew you would. Let's see, I was thinking of untying you and taking you while you fought," he rolled his eyes to the back of his head, "it's so much fun when they fight. It was fun last time when you fought, but you were too strong, and I don't want to risk you getting away."

"You're sick," was all she could manage. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh yes…quite," he snickered, "I've decided to take you as you are: bound," he moved on top of her. She lay between his thighs as he sat on her abdomen and ripped her shirt open in one swift movement, sending all of the buttons flying, "it'll be more fun this way, don't you think?"

Breanne's breaths faltered as she began to shake in fear. She wanted to scream, she was beyond caring whether or not she lived, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed by fear, she could barely breathe. All she could think about was the fact that he was going to violate her in the worst way imaginable. Her virginity was about to be stolen from her. She had always imagined her first time would be on her wedding night, or more recently, with Randy. 'Oh God, Randy,' she thought. Unable to control it anymore, tears began to form in her eyes. She knew what was going to happen. 

He was going to rape her and then kill her. She would never see Randy again, never feel his strong arms around her or his kiss. She would never be able to see his smile or how his eyes glistened when he laughed. She'll never get to hear that sweet laugh again or even his voice for that matter. God how she loved his voice, soothing and kind. However, nothing pained her more than knowing that she would never get to tell him that she loved him. With that thought, the tears fell.

Jon began to violently feel up her breasts. He reached over and grabbed the pair of scissors from the nightstand and used them to cut off her bra. He smiled another demonic smile, "They're just as I imagined they would be…now lets see if I was right about the way everything _else_ would be."

He ripped open the zipper to her skirt much like he had done with the shirt and violently yanked it down to her ankles. Her panties were the only thing left on her exposed body, other than the ripped shirt that left her chest and stomach bared to his satanic gaze. He moved his hand slowly up her legs and thighs. He started to feel her most vulnerable area over the fabric. 

Breanne shuttered in disgust. Awareness hit her and she no longer cared if she lived or died, so long as _this_ didn't happen. She screamed causing Jon to look up and smack her across face. "SHUT UP BITCH!" He yelled as gagged her with her own pantyhose. "It'll be over soon enough," he whispered sharply into her ears, causing her insides to crawl.

~~~

Randy pulled into the lot of the motel 6. He looked at the doors in front of him. '99, 100, 101...' It ended there and went around to the other side. Randy got out of his car and sprinted to the other side. '102!' Acting on reflex, he kicked the door with all the force in his body.

Said door went flying open and nearly off the hinges. What Randy saw before him sent him over the edge. He was seeing red. Jon sitting over Breanne with his pants undone. She was bound, gagged, and close to naked. Before anything could register, Randy was flying toward Jon, "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!" he yelled as plowed into Jon knocking him off of Breanne and sending both of them to floor. 

Randy jumped to his feet as the anger flowed evenly with the adrenaline and he picked Jon up by his hair and threw him into the wall. Jon wasn't down for the count, however, as he lunged toward Randy and sent them into the table across the room. Annie watched in horror as Randy' back made contact with the table and he fell to the ground. She saw Jon running toward the nightstand where his knife lay. 

She sighed in relief as Randy grabbed him by the back of the head and spun him around to punch Jon in the jaw. Jon fell to the ground, stunned, but not out. He tried to scramble to his feet, but Randy kicked him in the back whenever he got to his knees, keeping him on the ground. When Jon no longer tried to get up, Randy crouched down and turned Jon over on his back. 

He raised his fist to punch him in his already beat up face. Suddenly he got control of himself and dropped his fist to his side and took a deep breath. He then let Jon drop roughly back to the floor. He heard Annie breathe a sigh of relief. 'Oh God…Annie.' He rushed to her side, "Oh my God…" he said as reached her. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he quickly, but gently removed her gag and untied her, "Oh, God Annie. Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you stay at the hotel," he said regretfully as wrapped her in the blankets. She was crying, but she wasn't saying anything. "Annie?"

Breanne was crying as a mix of emotions coursed through her heart. She was feeling a mix of shock, relief, fear, and disgust at the way Jon's touch lingered on her skin like a sunburn. However, the strongest emotion running through her was undying love for the man right before her. She wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, that he shouldn't be apologizing. 

She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and hug the life out of him to show him how damn happy she was to see him, especially since she had thought she never would again…but she couldn't. All the other emotions were paralyzing her. All she could do was speak his name, "Randy," it came out as a choked whimper before all the tears came crashing through as if the dam of her soul had been busted open by the raging river of emotion within her.

Randy gathered her up into his arms. He didn't know what to say to make it better. All he could do was hold her as tight as he could. Breanne was in the same frame of mind as him and so all she could do was return his firm embrace, and that's how everyone found them: Sitting on the bed, squeezing the life out of each other.

The police entered the room and sighed in relief as they saw that Jon wasn't dead and they wouldn't have to arrest Randy for homicide. They _could _and probably _should_ arrest him for assault, but decided against it. He would be declared temporarily insane in their police report and that would be that. All of the police officers went to work on getting the knocked out Jon into the squad car and basic evidence needed to make a full prosecution if Jon decided not to confess.

The rest of Evolution came in and saw the destruction. Paul saw Annie's clothes lying in tattered bundles on the floor, and went to his car to get out a t shirt and sweat pants. When he came back in Ric and David were helping Randy to his feet as he stood up with Breanne securely in his arms. "Are you two gonna be alright," David questioned.

Randy nodded, "Yah, I'm gonna take her home." 

Paul handed Randy the clothes, "Here, I don't think she's gonna want to stay in _that_ particular blanket." 

Randy nodded again, "Yah, you're right." He looked down at Annie's tear-stained face, "Do you want to put on some clothes, sweetie?" he asked as he smoothed her hair away from her eyes.

Breanne sniffled and nodded her head. She took a breath, "Yes," she turned to Paul, "Thank you," she said her, voice softly shaking. 

With that, Randy carried her to the bathroom in the front lobby. He doubted very much that she would want to change in _that_ room. He waited in the lobby as she changed and the police came in again to give him the '411' so to speak. Annie came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes Paul gave her and the blanket in her trembling hands.

The police approached her, "Ms. Davis, I know you've been through a lot tonight, but we need you to answer a few questions before you leave the scene. Can you do that for us?"

Breanne sighed, regaining a small portion of her composure, "Yes."

The police officer proceeded with the questioning. Breanne was made to give a full account of the events as they happened. Randy almost started seeing red again as he heard her speak of events that could only be described as hellacious. When they were finally done questioning her, Randy and Breanne were finally allowed to go. 

Randy and Annie walked closely together as they made it toward the car. Ric, Paul, and David were there waiting for them. "Do you guys need anything?" Ric asked as he made it to their side.

"No, we're just going to go to our hotel."

All of them nodded, at a loss for words. They didn't know what else to do. Randy picked up on their expressions, "Thanks for coming guys. I appreciate you having my back like that." They all smiled at his words and looked at then looked at Annie who was trying desperately to give them a reassuring smile. "You take care, girl we'll see you in Salt Lake City, okay?" Paul said.

Breanne nodded her head, "I'll be there," she said determined.

The guys were constantly being surprised by how relentless she seemed to be. She may be down now, but she was far from being out. They knew she would recover. Maybe not as quickly as last time, but Jon was gone now, and she could really could live her life without fear of him again. With those thoughts the guys went to their cars and left.

Randy opened Annie's door for her and turned toward her, meeting her eyes. She came toward him and reached up to touch his face. She didn't care about being outspoken at the moment. The events of the evening had chased that fear away. She caressed his cheek as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. She reveled in their embrace before slightly pushing away from him.

She looked up and met his gaze as she longed to feel the kiss she thought she'd never feel again. As if reading her thoughts, Randy gently, cautiously claimed her lips in a soft, attentive kiss. "Let's go home, Annie," he whispered, wanting to get as far away from this Motel 6 as possible. 

Nodding her head, Breanne ducked into the passenger side. When Randy got inside and buckled in, he flew out of the parking lot, leaving the on looking police shaking their heads in disapproval, but they understood his reasons for wanting to get out of there, so they did nothing to stop him.

~~~

When Randy and Annie made it back to the hotel room, Annie went straight for the shower, "I've got to take a shower. Is that alright with you? I know you want to talk."

"Of course it's okay, take your time," Randy spoke softly as he kissed her head and watched her enter the bathroom.

Once inside the shower Annie let the tears flow freely again as she attempted to wash away Jon's touch on her skin. She scrubbed and scrubbed until all she felt was clean again. Clean of Jon and clean of her fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, next chapter: The Aftermath. Okay, that was long, and hard to write, lol. Okay: I don't own MOTEL 6, and I'm not real keen on police procedure, nor do I give a flying fuck about whether or not their behavior was accurate. It's my story, they're my police, they do what _I_ want! LOL.

Pammi 

REVIEW!!!!


	23. The Aftermath

Alright ya'll thanks for the reviews, I haven't got them posted on my site yet, but I hope to have them up soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 23: The Aftermath 

~Tuesday. 2:15 p.m.~

Breanne sat at the table across the room from where Randy lay sleeping. She had only slept for a few hours and had finally given up trying at six this morning. Randy, on the other hand, tossed and turned a lot, but managed to remain asleep. Breanne knew he had to be exhausted he fought a match and kicked the shit out Jon all in one night. She was tired too, but her nerves were still jumping. She figured her nerves would settle down and get back on track sooner or later, however, meanwhile, she'd just have extra time to work on her assignments for Eric and Steve.

Annie sighed as she tried to push the memories of last night out of her head. She had been so strong the last time, but now she didn't know how long her heart could sustain. She missed her dad, her home, and her dog. She had spent the better part of the morning talking to her father and telling him what happened. He had begged her to come home and let him see her, to come home and rest for at least a _few_ days. But she still hadn't decided. Pushing her current thoughts aside, Annie turned her gaze back to where Randy lay on the bed.

He looked so…she laughed out loud. He looked so adorable. She loved to watch him sleep. It was the only time she was able to stare without worrying about getting caught. He had gone to sleep without his shirt last night, leaving his upper body open to her adoration. It seemed that he was the only thing that took her mind off of all the bad things and made her focus on the good.

Her features softened and a smile crept to her face as she thought of how he rescued her. She reached up to her neck to once again feel the necklace back where it belonged, back where Randy had placed it before they had gone to bed, returning it to her once again. She prayed that some things never changed. 

She remembered the talk they had after she got out of her shower. 

~flashback~ 

Breanne stepped out of the shower finally feeling somewhat less dirty or trespassed. Breanne felt more herself now that the stench and feel of Jon were no longer on her body. She grabbed the shorts and tank top that were her pajamas and dressed quickly. She knew Randy would want to talk to her and she wanted to talk to him as well.

Upon her exit from the bathroom, a bare-chested Randy came into view. She blushed a little as all thoughts of the night drifted into the air. She had plenty of time, while in the shower, to muzzle over what she would do about Randy and she still hadn't come to a conclusion. 

She remembered the list of regrets she had made when she thought for sure she was going to be killed. She remembered _knowing_ that she was in love with Randy and regretting the fact that he would never know. She had first believed that she thought she loved him because she was caught the heat of thinking she would die, but now…after the threat had passed, that knowledge had not. She loved him. She didn't know how she knew…Hell, it had only been about a month and a half since they first met.

"Annie?" Randy asked, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she asked as she looked up into his blue, oceanic eyes. They were full of relief, sorrow, regret, care, and something else that was trying to hide from her exploratory orbs.

"Annie, I…" Randy knew they needed to talk, but he really didn't know what to say. He tried desperately to swallow the lump that was rising in his throat. Just seeing her there, alive…it was all he needed to be happy. At that moment, he was just so happy to see her.

"Randy?" Annie started to question, but stopped when she saw it. Randy's expression had softened ten fold and a solitary tear ran down his cheek. Annie felt her heart breaking as he slowly approached her and gently wrapped her in his arms. 

That is how they stood the entire time they talked. Randy proceeded, "Annie, I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am that I wasn't there. I felt that something bad was going to happen all day, and now I'm sorry that I didn't act on my instincts, I-"

Breanne cut him off, "Quit trying to take the blame. I don't blame you and you sure as Hell shouldn't blame yourself. Jon is a sick bastard and that's not your fault. I've already come to terms with this one time before, and although it was a lot more frightening this time, I still made it out okay…and the only reason I made it out at all," Breanne paused to look in his eyes and say the next part, "is because of you." 

Randy tightened his grip a little, "I know. I just wish that I could have somehow prevented it."

"Well, even if you had of prevented it tonight, it would have still happened. Jon would still be out there and he would have gotten to me or someone else sooner or later."

"I know," he paused as an inquisitive look crossed his features, "did the police say if there was going to be a trial?"

Breanne nodded her head, "They said if they couldn't get Jon to confess, then we would need to hold a trial and I would need to testify. If they could get him do confess, then he would just go to jail, and I wouldn't have to look back. They said that I would know by the end of this week or the beginning of next."

Randy sighed in contemplation over what she had just told him, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked it in a voice barely over a whisper.

Breanne couldn't help but smile. She knew that as long as she was in his arms, she would always be okay, "Yah, I think so," she moved her arms around his waist, "would you do me a favor though?"

"Anything you want."

"Kiss me goodnight, and let's go to bed?"

"I think I can do that, but first I need _you_ to do something." 

"Okay, what?"

"Turn around."

"O….k," Breanne complied, a little confused.

Her confusion faded as she felt a familiar chain being placed around her neck. She turned around to throw her arms around Randy's neck. "How do you always manage to find what I've lost?"

"Just lucky, I guess," he answered as he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed, "now lets get some sleep." He climbed in after her and wrapped his arm around her. He then pulled her into the warmest of embraces and held her as they both eventually drifted to sleep. 

~end flashback~

Annie let out a small sigh at the remembrance of his warmth, his touch, his breath against her forehead. Lord, how she wanted nothing more than to tell him how she felt. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the fact that she was moving toward him. She was in some kind of trance as she crept to the side of the bed and laid down beside him. She combed her hand through his hair, lost in her fascination with how soft it felt.

Annie was so entranced that she didn't notice Randy awaken until he gently snatched her hand. Her eyes grew wide as he spoke, "That tickles," he said sleepily then chuckled softly.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"It's alright, it tickles in a good way," he smiled, "what time is it?"

Breanne leaned on her elbow to glance over Randy's shoulder, "two forty-five."

"Whoa…" Randy didn't think he was going to sleep so late, "why didn't you wake me, babe?" He was still half asleep. 

"Because I wanted you to get some sleep, _babe_," Annie smiled slightly.

Randy sighed, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've been doing a lot of thinking, though." Annie informed.

Randy was a little nervous with that response. He hoped she didn't want to call everything off, to stop being with him, "What did you decide?"

"I've decided to go see my dad, to go home for the rest of the week. He's worried sick and he called this morning. He really wants to see me…and I miss him too."

"Oh," Randy said a little disheartened. He wouldn't be able to see her-

"Um…Randy?" She asked a little hesitantly, unknowingly cutting off his train of thought.

"Yah?" he asked a little vaguely, still thinking that she might want to call off their still-blooming relationship.

"You wouldn't want to come with me…would you? We can be in Salt Lake City by Monday morning-"

"Absolutely!" he exclaimed, relieved. His features relaxed and brightened as he gave her a quick peck on the nose before hopping out of bed.

Annie didn't think he was going to be so happy about it. She laughed, "You seem a little overjoyed. What's up with that?" she mocked the Hurricane, "You do know this means you're going to have to meet my father right?"

Randy stopped dead in his tracks, 'shit,' he thought before another realization entered his mind. He smirked, "Well, you do know that you'll be meeting my parents…don't you? I mean, we're both from Missouri, and last time I checked, St. Louis is where the airport is."

Annie's eyes grew wide and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She cleared her throat, "Well, then I guess we better get ready. The next flight out is at five," she stated, slightly nervous.

"Yup, I call first shower-"

"Actually, I already took the first shower at seven this morning, so you lose again."

"Damn," he said in a fake, over-exaggerated British accent.

Breanne laughed softly as she finally got out of the bed and started toward her suitcase, "I'll pack our stuff while you're doing that."

"Alright. I'll be out in a few minutes," he said as he headed to the bathroom. He looked back once before entering to see a busy Breanne stuffing all of their crap into their bags. He laughed quietly when he saw her trying to zip up her bag full of shoes, wadded up clothes, and hair and make products, 'Ah… the trials women must face while packing,' he laughed and then entered the bathroom.

Annie couldn't help but be excited. She was going to meet Randy's parents, and he was going to meet hers. She smiled as she packed all of their things, 'this is going to be great! It's exactly what I need…what we need.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, it's **_finally_** going to happen. They are going to meet each other's parents! I'll be having two new chapters coming soon: 24) Meet the Parents and 25) Life Goes On.

Review and tell me what you think!


	24. Meet the Parents

Responses are up for chapters 20,21, and 22 on my website, so check it out! Okay, here it is!

Chapter 24: Meet the Parents

~Wednesday, 19 Nov. 2003~ 

Breanne fidgeted with her thumbs as the plane to St. Louis landed. She and Randy had decided to come today instead of yesterday so that their families had time to prepare. They were only going to be staying one night at Randy's parents, then they would head to Breanne's dad's place in Piedmont. Randy realized it wasn't a lot of time for Breanne and his parents to get to know each other, and booked the earliest flight he could. It was now ten in the morning. Breanne let out a sigh as they exited the plane.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked wrapping his free arm around Annie's shoulders and giving her a light squeeze.

"N-nothing. I um…" she trailed off as her nerves took over.

"Scared?"

She nodded her head.

"Don't be. Besides, you're only spending one day with my family, I get to spend two and half with your dad. How do you think I feel?" he laughed.

His confession of his fear of meeting her father caused Annie to smile. He always knew how to make her fell better, "Yah, you're right. _You should be the scared one, not me,_"she laughed.

"Thanks. That makes me feel **_so_** much better," he said sarcastically.

"Good, I'm glad," she said sweetly.

Randy rolled his eyes playfully as they picked up their luggage. Once they got to the rental car and started making their way to Randy's parents house, Annie's nerves kicked in again. She couldn't help it, What if they didn't like her? Annie gritted her teeth the whole way there whereas Randy just sang along to various songs on the radio with a big grin on his face the whole time.

Randy pulled into the driveway, "Ready?" he asked as he turned off the engine. Breanne shook her head in reply. "No? Good! Let's go!" he smiled as he got out and opened her door. He pulled her out of the car playfully and smiled. He noticed how worried she looked, "Don't worry, they're gonna love you, I promise," he said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek and took her by the hand, leading her to the door.

He rose his hand to knock, but before he could the door swung open revealing none other than Cowboy Bob Orton, Jr. "Well it's about time!" he exclaimed as he swallowed his son in a huge bear hug. 

"Umph," was the only thing heard out of Randy as the air was being squeezed right out of him. "Okay dad," he said begging to be released.

Bob released his son and turned to Breanne, "Who's the pretty lady? And what the heck is she doing with a dork like you?" he joked causing Annie to blush slightly at the uncomfortable situation.

Randy rolled his eyes and laughed, "Dad, this is Annie. She's with _me _because-"

"Let me guess! Because you are a 'beautiful man'?" he mocked Randy's commentary from Monday's Raw.

"No…well…maybe," he cocked an eyebrow at a very red Annie and laughed, "No, no, she's with me because she's my girl and we needed a couple days off."

"Well, welcome to the circus," his dad invited. Annie just nodded shakily. Randy's dad caught this and turned to her, "Now, there's no reason to be shy," he informed, "We won't bite you……hard." 

Breanne couldn't help but laugh as Bob Orton Jr. wrapped her in a welcoming embrace and led them inside the house.

Randy thought to himself as he shut the front door, 'so far so good.'

~Later that day…oh, I don't know…around nine?~

Breanne was in the kitchen with Randy's mom helping with dinner. Randy's mom had asked if she wanted to help and get to know each other better. She had agreed and was now peeling potatoes.

"So…how long have you and Randy known each other," Mrs. Orton asked.

Annie felt a slight color coming to her face, "Um…almost two months," she said in a voice she barely recognized.

Randy's mother smiled sweetly at Annie's reaction, "Calm down, sweetie, I promise I won't attack you."

Annie laughed softly, "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I don't mean to be so skittish," she confessed.

"Well, don't worry about it. You should have seen me when Bob Jr. brought me home to meet _his_ parents for the first time," she confided, then added, "I dropped my dinner plate on their new, white carpet." 

"Oh, no!" Annie said with a laugh. The two women giggled as they continued to talk.

Randy heard laughter coming from the kitchen and smiled as he and his dad continued to watch re-runs of old matches. Randy turned to his dad, "So what do you think of Annie?"

Bob turned to look at his son, "Uh-oh, uh-oh."

"What!?!" Randy asked, wondering why the Hell his dad was wigging out.

"Nothing, _nothing at all._" 

"C'mon, dad, that's not cool."

His dad let out a chuckle, "You really like this one, don't you?"

"Well, yah, I like her-"

"That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean then?"

"I mean, it seems like you actually, genuinely care about her. She isn't like the other girls you've been with."

Randy smiled, "No, she definitely isn't. You know, it's strange, but I think that's why I like being with her so much. She's so down to earth and she's so strong. I just-"

"Whoa, whoa. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in lov-"

"Dad! Cut it out, man," Randy interrupted before his dad could finish the rest of that sentence, "We've barely known each other for two months."

"Yah, well it only takes a second to fall in love."

Randy sighed, "I just don't know for sure."

His father just smiled at him, "You will."

Randy rolled his eyes and began to ask what he meant by that, but was interrupted by his mother's voice calling them to dinner. He and his father exchanged lopsided smiles as they got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

Breanne smiled as she got the silverware from the drawer Randy's mother had pointed out to her. She was getting the forks when she felt a firm hand smack her playfully on the ass. She jumped and turned around to see a happily smirking Randy, "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

Annie tightened her jaw and playfully scowled at him. She was about to give him her two cents when she heard someone clearing their throat. Randy turned around to see his dad cocking an eyebrow. He took the silverware from Annie and spoke nervously, "Uh…let's eat!" 

With that everyone sat down at the table and started to eat. Randy's parents and Annie conversed steadily through dinner as Randy sat back and watched her work the magic she didn't even know she had.

After dinner everyone talked for a little while. "So, what time are two leaving tomorrow?" Bob asked.

"Probably around ten in the morning. It's gonna be a long drive from here to Piedmont," Randy yawned.

"What's Piedmont like? I don't think I've ever been there," Randy's mom asked Annie. The only response she received was silence and after a long pause, all three Ortons looked toward Annie. She was sound asleep, having dozed off during the last conversation. Randy's mom laughed softly, "Well, I can't say I blame her. I almost dozed off a minute ago too. Hearing you guys talk about the business all the time is enough to put any woman to sleep."

Randy and his dad chuckled. "Randy, why don't you take her up to her room. It's late anyway and since you have to be up early, you two should have been to bed hours ago."

Randy looked up at the clock, "Whoa, it's already twelve-thirty." He let out a sigh, "I'll see you two in the morning before we leave, right?"

"Well, of course you will, hon. You know, you're going to have to make a habit of coming by to see us more often, Randy," his mother informed him.

"I know, but neither of us usually have time off during the week. Eric decided that after everything that's happened this week, both of us needed a little break, but I still have to be there for Raw."

"Well, that's understandable," Bob said.

"I'll be here for Thanksgiving and Christmas, though, so don't worry about that," Randy said as he picked Annie up from the couch and made his way over to the staircase.

"Goodnight, Randy," both his parents said with a smile.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad," he replied as he proceeded up the stairs and to the bedrooms.

"Mmmmm…." Annie started to stir in her sleep as Randy opened his bedroom door.

Randy looked down to see Annie's sleepy, blue eyes staring back, "Hey," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey," she whispered back, "I had fun today. I love your parents."

He chuckled softly, "I told you there was nothing to worry about. And I assure you, they love you too."

Randy placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He was about to turn around and dig into his suitcase when Annie grabbed his hand. "Yes?" he asked.

"No kiss goodnight?" she smiled.

"Not yet," he teased.

She gave him her best puppy-dog face, "Pweeze?"

"Patience, my dear. I have to get ready for bed first." he said before giving her a peck on the forehead and going to the bathroom to change. He emerged two seconds later wearing a pair of blue button up pants with three white stripes down each side. He was shirtless, and the darkness of the room made him all the more sexy.

"Are you going to sleep in your jeans?" he asked her, breaking her naughty train of thoughts.

Breanne shook her head, realizing that she wasn't anywhere near ready for bed, "No. I need to change too, I guess," she replied as she rolled out of bed and went toward her bag that was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Breanne picked out some similar pants to what Randy had on and a tank top. When she got inside the bathroom she washed her face, brushed her teeth, changed, and then let her hair down. She thought about how nice Randy's parents were as she brushed through her long, brown hair. She was really happy that she had been able to meet them. She was even more excited that Randy would be meeting her father tomorrow. She smiled at the thought as she turned off the light and left the bathroom.

When she got back to the room, she found Randy seemingly asleep on the bed. She crept across the floor and into the bed. She inched closer to his face in an effort to steal a kiss when his eyes popped open and scared the Hell out of her. He began to chuckle as she swatted him with a pillow.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Annie let out a sigh, "It's alright."

"So…what were trying to do, anyway?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Annie rolled her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, "I just wanted a goodnight kiss, is that too much to ask?"

Randy shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her sweetly on the lips and then gave her another peck on her forehead, "Goodnight, Annie," he yawned as he held her close to him.

"Goodnight," she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut.

~~~

The next morning, Annie and Randy woke up to the alarm clock going off. Annie reached over and tried to turn it off, but being clumsy like she is, only sent it dropping to the floor. The noise of the clock hitting the floor caused Randy to chuckle at her.

"You're so graceful," he teased.

"Oh, shut up. At least I tried," she defended herself.

After about fifteen minutes of lying there, both of them decided it was time to get up. Breanne rolled out of bed and to her suitcase while Randy went down stairs to see if he was dreaming about the pancakes he was smelling.

When he made it downstairs, he was pleased to see that he wasn't dreaming and that his mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. 'God, how I miss this,' he thought. He went over to his mom and gave her hug. 

"It's almost done, sweetie. Why don't you go back upstairs and get cleaned up?"

"Okay. Where's dad?"

"He's in his office. He'll be down in a few minutes. Now go up there and take a shower. You smell like bed head," his mother joked.

"Alright," he said as he headed back upstairs only to find that Annie was already in one of the showers. After picking out some clothes, Randy headed for one of the bathrooms. Today was his turn to meet the parents, and he was starting to know exactly how Annie had felt the previous day. 

Two hours and tons of pancakes later, Annie and Randy were on their way out the door. "You two have a safe a trip. Annie, it was nice meeting you, come around and see us again sometime," Randy's dad smiled as he and Mrs. Orton hugged them goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you too," Annie replied

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back sometime," Randy said as they started walking toward the car.

"Bye," his parents called out.

"Bye, we'll see you next time," Randy called back.

Once they were on the road again, Randy started to question Breanne about her father.

"Don't worry. He's a really sweet man," Annie smiled, "Randy?"

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you for coming with me and for letting me meet your parents. It means a lot to me."

"Hey, I'll use any excuse to go home," he joked, "No, really, it's no problem. I wanted to come. In fact, I was only afraid you wouldn't want me to."

Annie smiled at his little confession. Her heart flipped her chest, 'Randy, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways,' she laughed in her thoughts.

~~~

Because they didn't leave Randy's parents' until eleven, it was about five when they finally made it to Piedmont. Annie had to give Randy directions here and there, but they were now only five minutes away from Annie's father's house.

"So…are you ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he sighed.

Annie smiled, "Don't worry, he'll love you."

"That kind of sounds familiar," he laughed as remembered the words he had spoken to Annie right before she had met his parents.

"Yah, well, I'm ripping pages out of your book," she laughed, "Turn here. It's that white house at the end."

"Okay," Randy said as he made the turn. He pulled into the driveway two minutes later. 

Annie gave him a reassuring smile as they got out of the car and walked toward the door. Annie tapped the door lightly. Shortly thereafter, a tall, lean man with slightly graying brown hair and blue eyes answered the door. "Annie, sweetie, you're finally here!" he exclaimed as he gave his daughter a huge, heartfelt hug, "I've missed you so much, are you doing okay?"

"Dad, dad, I'm fine, really," she smiled, then turned to Randy, "Dad, this is Randy. Randy, this is my father, Tim Davis."

"It's nice to meet you, Randy," Tim said extended his hand.

Randy shook his hand, "It's honor to meet you, sir."

Tim heard the words 'honor' and 'sir' and turned to his daughter, "Oh, I like him," he laughed, "Well, c'mon in you two."

Annie went in first and was immediately attacked by a huge golden retriever. Randy and her father laughed as they watched her get licked to death by the family dog, bubba. 

"Ick! Bubba get off, I don't want dog germs! Daaadddddyyyy!" she whined laughing.

"Alright, alright. Bubba, down!" The dog obeyed as Tim shouted the commands. Breanne got up, trying to wipe the dog drool off her face and neck. 

"Ugh," she sighed, "I'm gonna need a shower." She looked apologetically at Randy, "I'll be out in ten minutes," she promised. Randy just shrugged his shoulders. Tim seemed like a cool guy so Randy didn't think it would be hard to talk to him. Annie saw that Randy was comfortable, so she ran upstairs to take a quick de-slobbering shower.

"So…" Randy started to say after an awkward moment had passed.

Tim smiled, "Yah, I know how you feel." They chuckled a little at the situation. "Look, Randy, I appreciate everything you've done for Annie. I-"

"Don't thank me. You just raised one strong woman, that's all. All the praise goes to you."

Her dad smiled, "Still yet, you were there when I couldn't be and I thank you for that."

Randy shrugged, "I wanted to be there. I care about your daughter."

"I hope so. She's had plenty of bad experiences with people who didn't care about her. Now, I've never been real good with meeting the boyfriends or judging them for that matter, but I have to make the speech, so please don't take this the wrong way."

"Go right ahead…threaten away," Randy knew it was coming.

"Alright," Tim cleared his throat, "aaaa-uuummm. Randy, if you hurt my daughter, so help me God, I will kick your ass from here to Mexico. We clear?" 

Randy exchanged smiles with Tim, "Crystal."

Tim took a breath, "Good," he paused and gave a proud smile, "That was my first warning. Was it good?"

"I'm shaking in my skin, man. You totally got me riled," Randy joked.

"Alright, well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, what do you say we embarrass Annie a little bit. Want to see some baby pictures?"

Randy cocked an eyebrow, "Do you even have to ask?"

"Great! Have a seat."

Fifteen minutes later, Annie heard laughter coming from downstairs. "What is going on down there?" she laughed to herself. Little did she know, that the laughter was at her expense. 

After she dressed, she slowly climbed down the stairs. Her eyes went from Randy's guilty looking face to her father's extremely guilty face, and then, finally to the photo album that was lying between the two. Her eyes grew wide as she sprinted toward them, "Daddy, NO!" she exclaimed in horror as she saw the naked picture of her as a baby dancing around in bathtub. 

Her panic sent both men into an uproar, "Aw, c'mon Annie. It isn't that bad. You were such a cute baby," her father teased.

"Yah, and from the looks of it, you were a great dancer by the age of two!" Randy commented, sending them both into an uproar again.

Annie rolled her eyes, "Yah, well if you think that's good," she said to Randy as she sat down between them and turned the next page, "look at that!" She pointed to a picture of her dad laying down, sleeping, while his head was being humped by a puppy form of bubba.

This sent _everyone_ into a fit of laughter. The picture show lasted for a couple more hours before Annie told them she was going to make dinner. The men smiled happily at hearing the good news of promised food, and turned on the television. Smackdown! was on and so the two men decided to watch as Annie prepared a Hell of a meal: a small pan of broccoli casserole, baked chicken, and mashed potatoes. Annie loved to cook, just like her mother.

With that thought, Annie turned to a picture of her hanging on the wall. She went over to it and pulled it off the wall. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the gorgeous woman in the picture. She didn't hear Randy enter the kitchen, but she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled and leaned into him.

"Is that her?" he asked looking at the picture.

"Yah, this is my mother, Elizabeth Davis," she said softly with pride.

"She's beautiful, you look just like her. Except for the eyes."

"Yah, I got those from my dad."

"I noticed, but they look prettier on you," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"How's dinner coming?" 

"Good. Did you need something?"

"Yah, but I can't get it here," he teased, and was elbowed in the gut right after he said it, "Ouch, I was just kidding. I came in here to get me and your dad some water, but the I saw you standing over here, looking pretty, and I felt the urge to kiss you…" he trailed off as he turned Annie toward him "…so, if you don't mind, I'd like to collect my kiss and water, and go back to the living room before your dad comes in here and skins me for touching his daughter. Okay with you?"

Annie smiled up at him, "Well, I guess so, but just this once," she cooed, as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"What kind of kiss is that?" he asked in mock disappointment.

"It's a 'get your drink and get out of my kitchen so I can finish making dinner' kiss."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," he said as he grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator and went back to the living room.

"She kicked you out, didn't she?" Tim asked as Randy plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Yah. How'd you know?"

"Well, besides the fact that I heard her do it," he chuckled, "she does it every time she's cooking. That's why I sent you to get the water," he laughed.

"Oh, you heard it?" he asked nervously.

"Yah. Don't worry though, I'm not going to skin you," he laughed.

"Thanks," Randy said as they shared a laugh and went back to watching their show.

~~~

After dinner they sat around and reminisced for a while about Annie's mother and a few of the key moments of her childhood life. Namely the embarrassing moments. 

The time at Annie's father's house went by quickly and smoothly. When Sunday morning (six o'clock in the morning) finally rolled around, Annie's father pulled her aside while Randy was loading the car.

"Annie, I've been meaning to tell you something," he said.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Don't worry, it isn't anything about me. I just need you to do me a favor."

"Okay, anything."

"Well, a couple favors," he corrected.

"Okay, dad, I get the point. Spit it out," she laughed.

"Annie, I want you to know how proud I am of you. And that, although you've been through some really terrible experiences, don't quit. I know how hard you've worked for this, and I would hate to see you throw it away because you're afraid to continue living life to the fullest. You've earned the right to be happy, and I know that this job makes you happy. Please remember that."

Annie's features softened as she took in everything her father told her, "I'll admit, I have been afraid, but you're right; I can't quit. I won't. I'm glad you're behind me on this, dad. It means a lot to me. I couldn't have gotten here without you."

"Yes you could have, but it wouldn't have been as fun," he laughed.

Annie smiled at him, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie," he replied.

"So, what do you think of him?" she asked as she looked at Randy shutting the trunk through the window.

"I think I actually like this one," he confided, "but don't tell anyone, they'll think I'm getting soft."

She smiled, "Okay, I promise. C'mon, Randy's done loading up the car," she guided him to the front door.

"Well, Randy, it was nice meeting you," Tim said as he and Annie made it to where the young man stood, by the door.

"It was nice meeting you too si-"

"Call me Tim. I'm not big on formalities," he laughed.

"Cool. It was good meeting you, Tim," Randy said shaking his hand as he and Annie went out the front door.

"I'll be back for Thanksgiving dad, don't worry," Annie waved as she and Randy made their way to the car.

"Okay, I'll see you two next time," Tim said as he went back inside his house and shut the door.

~~~

Randy and Annie were finally on their plane at noon headed for Salt Lake City. Annie was feeling a lot more secure after her visit with her father. She also was happy that she got to meet Randy's parents. She smiled as she looked over at the sleeping man next to her. Her father had actually liked him and she only hoped that Randy's parents had liked her as well.

She sighed peacefully as she thought of what her father told her hours ago, 'don't quit' he had said. She smiled determined as she conceded to herself, 'I won't quit. Life goes on…and so will I."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, that took FOREVER to write. I'm not totally happy with it, but I tried. Anyway, I was sooooo tempted to just delete it and start over, but I didn't because I knew I couldn't come up with anything better. It's long, it's boring, and I'm sorry it sucks. Happy Thanksgiving, ya'll!

So, anyway, the last sentence is a foreshadow of the next chapter. We're basically gonna see another Raw, and how Breanne and Randy do as they get back into the swing of things. So please check back for the next chapter, much love and thanks for reading.

Pammi

Please Review


	25. Life Goes On

Okay, ya'll, I'm back with another chapter, I hope to get caught up with Raw today, lol. I kinda fell behind there, oh well! All will be good. Anyway, on with chapter 25!

Chapter 25: Life Goes On

Randy sat backstage in Evolution's locker room. Annie had her own office again now that Jon was gone. Not only did she have her own office again, but they were also staying in different rooms. Randy sighed, 'At least we're in the same hotel,' he thought to himself. Ever since they had gotten to Salt Lake, Annie had been in meeting after meeting. Hell, she was even in one right now. 

Eric Bischoff and Mick Foley had approached at the second they walked through the door and told her they had a meeting to attend. It was something about a special assignment for Annie. Randy had not liked the sound of that.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and looked up to see none other than Breanne standing in the door way. "You can come in, you know," he said with a small, troubled smile. He could feel something not quite right about the small hesitance he could see in her eyes, "Go ahead," he said, knowing she had something important to tell him.

"Randy I-" she paused, trying to find the words, "Eric and Mick want me to go to Ohio and help out the management at the OVW. They're having a few problems there, and they need someone to help them get organized. Eric said that since I have done such a good job here, that they need me in Ohio more than the WWE does right now," Breanne finally made eye contact with him. She noticed a small hint of hurt in his before they went cold. She hardened her emotions as well. This was not going to be easy.

"Okay," he said a bit coldly. He didn't know why he was being this way. It wasn't her fault, yet he couldn't help himself. He didn't want her to leave, but he had felt it coming. He had to ask, "What about us?"

Annie bit her bottom lip, "I don't know," she said honestly. 

"I don't suppose we'll be seeing each other for a while, huh? Raw isn't scheduled to return to Ohio any time soon."

"I know and we're both too busy during the week to make extra flights."

"What do you want to do?"

Breanne turned toward the door, "I don't want it to be over, not after everything we've been through together. I really care about you, Randy, but I'm not sure if it's real."

Randy was confused, "What do you mean by that?" he asked a little sharper than he intended.

Breanne bit her lip again. It was time to tell him her insecurities, and why she thought distance between them would be a good idea. "Randy, the only thing that brought us together in the first place was inconvenience. You had to return a lost necklace, and then save me from a stalker. I'm just not sure that things are the way they are because it's meant to be, or if it's because you feel like you have to protect me."

Randy's features softened a bit. He had been thinking the same thing. He knew he cared about Annie, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was in love with her, or in love with the idea that she had needed him. Randy did something he had not expected to do, "Annie," he paused as she turned to look at him again, "You're right. This is difficult to do," he said as he came toward her and took her chin in his hand, "but I think that we both know it has to be done."

"You want to call it quits," she said softly.

"We both know that's what you came in here to do, and we both know that it's probably for the best. We need to get our feelings sorted out," he told her, trying to convince them both that this was the right thing to do.

"I know. Maybe if we spend some time away from each other, we'll be able to see if what we feel is real," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace.

"I'll miss you, you know?" he asked with a small, forced chuckle.

"I'll miss you too, Randy, but it's not forever. It might not even be an entire month."

"I know, but that doesn't change anything," he said, tightening the embrace.

"No, it doesn't," she said pushing gently out of the hold and looking him in the eyes, "I have to go now. My flight is leaving soon."

"You're leaving tonight?"

"I have to. They want me there tomorrow morning at nine o'clock." 

Randy nodded his head, his heart betrayed him as his eyes showed all of the emotions he was trying to hide. Breanne's heart broke as she saw how desperately he didn't want to do what they were about to do. How desperately he wanted her to stay. 

Randy almost told her, almost said everything, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure yet. He knew that they needed this time to sort out their feelings. He composed himself once more, "I'll see you later," he said.

Breanne nodded and went to head for the door, "I'll see you later," she repeated, both of them refused to say good bye, because that's not what it was. They would see each other again, just not the same way and not for a while.

Randy reached out and grabbed her arm, "You're forgetting something," he said.

"What?" 

"This," he said as drew her into a kiss. Their lips lingered on one another for what seemed like an eternity. When they finally let go, they went their separate ways. Breanne went to catch her flight, and Randy went to participate in his match. 

Both of them felt as if their lives were changing, but they didn't know why. They had barely known each other, after all. Or at least that is what they tried to tell themselves that first week apart. However, in the back of their minds and in the pits of their hearts, they knew it was a lie. 

Breanne and Randy had gotten to known each other _very_ well in the past couple months. They had both unwittingly and unknowingly fallen in love. Breanne and Randy wanted to believe that their mutual thoughts of love had been nothing more than an 'in the heat of the moment' thing, but now…now it was the real test. 

~Raw, Sacramento, California~

Randy mulled over the thoughts running through his head. The past week had been harder than he thought it would be. He really missed her. They had talked to each other on the phone, but they deliberately avoided talking about their feelings or how much they missed each other. Instead, they would talk about how each of them were doing in their work. 

Breanne would ask him about his title shot at Armageddon, and whether they had decided to give him the championship. He told her it wasn't decided and she'd say that he should get it. She'd like to see him wearing a belt. He'd agree and they would laugh.

Then Randy would ask how the OVW was treating her and she'd say that, 'everything is going good.' He would have to fight the urge to tell her how much he hated her not being there and that he wanted her to ask Eric if she could come back. He wanted to tell her how hard it had been to be away from her this week and how much he wished he could hold her, kiss her. He wanted to tell her how much he wanted to make love to her-

Randy cut off his thoughts, "Shit!" he thought. 'Make love to her?' He sighed. He'd never really made love to anybody. True, he had _sex_ with people he cared about, but it had never been love making. 'Am I really in love?' he smiled as he was finally able to say it and _know_ that what he was feeling was real, "I love her," he accidentally said it out loud. He hadn't heard Ric enter the room

"Of course you do!" 

Randy almost fell of the couch, "Ric! I was…uh…I didn't hear you come in."

Ric laughed then asked something he had been dying to ask for a while, "Why did you two break up anyway? It would have only been a long distance relationship. You two were so perfect together, and you met each other's parents and everything! What happened? Did you get into a fight or something?"

"No, and it was only in part to the long distance thing. We just weren't sure if we were together for the right reasons. Everything was moving a little fast, and it felt like our relationship was forced because of the whole Jon situation and her having to travel with me all the time. Like maybe we just kind of grew on each other, you know? Does that make since?"

"Well, yes, but…you just said you loved her."

"I know, and I'm pretty damn sure I do, but I'm not sure if she feels the same way, you know? She might still be sorting out her own feelings."

Ric nodded his head, "Well, when will you see her again?"

"I don't know," Randy said, "she said it probably won't even be a month that she is gone, but-"

"But things could change," Ric interrupted, "Why don't you call her and tell her?"

"It's just not something I want to say over the phone. I think it should be done in person, but I can't get any free time to fly to Ohio. It's just going to have to wait."

Ric nodded his head, "I guess you're right," he looked down at his watch, "C'mon, it's time for our match, that's what I came here to tell you in the first place," he laughed.

Randy and Ric exited the dressing room and met up with Dave at the entrance to the ramp. As their music hit, Randy and the others put on their game faces and went down the ramp.

~Meanwhile, in Ohio~

Annie sat five centimeters away from the television screen as she watched Randy walk down the ramp and toward the ring. He was wearing his red shorts and that cocky smirk. It had only been one week, but she missed him.

Annie sighed as she sat back and watched the match. She flinched every time Randy took a hit, regretting that she wouldn't be there after the match to make sure he was okay. She missed Raw and she hated the OVW. It wasn't because she was swamped with work, although she was, and it wasn't because the management was bad or the people were mean, but it was that she couldn't be where she knew she belonged: With him. With the WWE. 

She had fought calling Eric Bischoff and telling him she wanted to come back, but he had given her a job to do, and she knew she had to see it through. Besides if she worked hard she could have everything here back on track by late December. She couldn't believe it was already the first. She had only been able to go home for a few hours for Thanksgiving. After that, it was right back to work. 

She had talked to Randy on Thanksgiving during her flight and wished him a happy holiday. He told her his parents had asked about her and she had told him to say hello for her. He said he already did and they shared a small laugh before hanging up.

She had been thinking about her mixed emotions for him. She knew that she had felt so strongly that she really did love him, especially when she thought she was going to be killed. However, she couldn't help but wonder if it was all just because of the extreme circumstances. 

Annie tried to assess the situation in so many different ways, but each way it ended up the same. She still wasn't sure, her brow furrowed, and then, suddenly, out of nowhere, she thought of him again. 'I wonder what Randy is going to do this week.' 

She turned off the television after seeing Randy and Ric climb slowly back up the ramp. She climbed into her bed, alone. She thought about that word for a bit. She was alone. She wouldn't be warm tonight…again. She wouldn't feel his arms around her, keeping her close…again. She wouldn't wake up and see his face smiling down at her…again. She held back the tears. She wouldn't have to fight with him over who gets the first shower. She wiped her tears and thought about everything she was feeling. She questioned herself and her feelings again and again.

~Breannes' POV~

Is this what it is to be in love? To not be able to think of anyone or anything else, to wallow in my loneliness? I feel so empty now. 

Why can't I be happy? Why can't I feel sure about this? What is it that makes me so damn insecure? No one I have ever been with has made me feel this way. I need him…I need to hold him, to kiss him. I want to…to give myself to him…but I can't. I don't know if that is what he wants…I don't know how he feels now. Hell, I'm not even sure if I knew how he felt before. I think I'm going to go crazy.

~end POV~

Annie sighed as she pulled the covers over her body. She lay there in silence as a song suddenly popped into her head.

I'm alone yeah I don't know   
If I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do  
Is for you  
I want your love   
Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough   
I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough,   
I've suffered and I've seen the light   
  
You're my angel   
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel   
Come and make it alright  


Breanne closed her eyes as the first line put her to sleep. Her final thought of that night was the dance she shared with Randy the night they became official. She regretted that it had ended so quickly afterward. She tried to think to herself as she drifted to sleep, 'it isn't completely over. We're just taking a break. We can be together…again…can't we?' she fell into a deep sleep.

~meanwhile~

Randy lay in his bed, his arms empty and at his side. He felt the cold chill spread through him again. There was a song flowing through his thoughts as well.

Don't know what I'm gonna do   
About this feeling inside  
Yes, it's true   
Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love   
I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love   
A dog without a bone  
What can I do?   
I'm sleepin' in this bed alone

You're my angel   
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel   
Come and make it alright

Randy sighed as he remembered the kiss they shared that night at the after party. He remembered the words she had spoken to him before the kiss. He couldn't allow himself to believe that it was nothing more that a 'spur of the moment' thing. He knew what he felt was real…the only problem was getting Annie to see that. His final thoughts before sleep were of Annie and her smile.

The night wore on as they both slept, cold and alone. They're minds may have taken a break from the world and all of the lonely thoughts, but their hearts were still heavy and their souls still discontent throughout the night.

You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give   
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why  
Baby, baby, ba-yay-by  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so there you are! I have not only managed to catch up with Raw, but also to succeed in torturing my main characters. I hope you're happy! The bad news is, that this story will probably be coming to an end soon. Probably by the end of the year. However, you will not have heard the last of me, as I will more than likely write another story, involving the beloved Randy as it was requested of me by Amanda. 

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and please review.

Pammi

P.S. I don't own Aerosmith or any of their songs, including the one above: Angel, the OVW, WWE, or Randy for that matter. I just figured that I haven't had a disclaimer in a while, and that maybe I ought to throw one in!


	26. You Knock Me Off of My Chair?

Hello, everyone!!! I know I probably caught a few of you off guard with that last chapter, lol, but hey, it's all good, lol. Here's the next chapter, please enjoy!!!

Chapter 26: You Knock Me Off of My…Chair??

~Anaheim, California. Raw~

Randy, Ric, and David all were cutting their promo inside Evolution's dressing room. Paul stood outside as he heard Randy talking about his match at Armageddon. He knew that things had been tough for Randy ever since Annie went to work for the OVW. They still talked, but they weren't together, and Paul knew and understood why they had just decided to up and call it quits, but it was obvious that both of them were in-

"Trip!" He turned to see Ric and David walking out of the locker room. "The promo's over, you can go in now, buddy. I'll see you after this match!" Ric continued as he and David made their way to the ring.

"Alright, man. Good luck out there Batista!" Paul replied as he headed into the dressing room. When he got inside he smirked as he saw Randy pulling out his cell phone. It didn't take a genius to know whose number he was dialing.

Randy nodded 'hello' when he saw that Paul was in the room. His heart jumped as he heard Annie pick up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Randy?" Breanne had to suppress her glee, as she heard his voice on the other end of the phone. She had been waiting for his call all day, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She'd never live it down.

"Yah, I was just calling to…uh…say 'hi' I guess," he mentally slapped himself, 'way to go, slick,' he thought to himself in momentary shame.

"Oh, so…um…are you going to be in any matches tonight? I'm at the office, and I'm probably only going to be able to catch the second half of the show."

"Well, you're in luck, I'm a lumberjack in the main event," he said more proudly.

"There's going to be a lumberjack match!?! Those are my favorite! Who's in it?"

"I'm in it! What more do you need to know than that?" he pretended to be offended. His heart swelled when he heard her laughter on the other end.

"Okay, okay," she chuckled as she tried to calm her laughter.

"I'm just messin' with you. It's gonna between Kane and Goldberg with Evolution and Mark Henry as the lumberjacks."

"Well, I'll definitely have to make it to a TV screen for that," Annie assured.

"Cool."

Annie sighed at the papers on her desk. She'd find a way to see Randy in the match tonight. She just had a few more things to take care of……she sighed again. She wished there were a way to see him in person. 

"Annie?"

"Yah, I'm here…sorry about that. I was thinking about something."

"Annie…um…when do you think Eric is gonna ask you to come back to Raw?" he asked, as if reading her mind.

"I don't know," she answered quietly. She could come back anytime, she figured, but they really did need her here, at the OVW. All she had to do was get their affairs straight here, and then she would come back to Raw, and hopefully…to him too.

"Oh," he didn't know what else to say.

Annie sighed, "I better get off of here, I still have a lot of work to do, but I should be finished in time to catch your match," she assured.

"Okay, yah…I need to get ready for my match…I'll uh…talk to you later?"

She smiled on the other end, "Yah, talk to you later," she was about to hang up the phone when she heard Randy yell on the other end, 'ANNIE! WAIT!'

"Yah?" she asked a little confused.

"Annie, I um…I…" he paused, 'Just tell her, STUPID!' he yelled at himself in his thoughts, "I miss you, Annie."

Annie's nose tingled on the other end of the line as her stomach tied in knots, she was forced to swallow the rising lump in her throat. They had never talked about what they were feeling in any of the conversations they had had in the past two weeks. She had wanted to, and so did he, apparently. She felt the tears, but she held them back, "I miss you, too," she said in almost a whisper.

Randy let out a breath, "Alright, I'll, uh, let you go now. Get back to work! And you better not miss the lumberjack match tonight!" he said trying to lighten things back up a bit.

Annie let out a small laugh, grateful that he broke the ice, "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Randy hung up his phone, and turned to look at Paul, who was standing in the corner with an eyebrow raised. He tried not to look as embarrassed as he felt, but he knew it was fruitless.

"Sooooo……" Paul began, "When is she coming back?"

"Um, she doesn't know," Randy sighed and looked at the time, "Shit."

"What?" Paul asked in reference to his potty mouth, "Did you finally realize that you need to stop being retarded and fly down to Ohio?" Paul asked with a lopsided grin that was more like a cross between a smile and a smirk.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Look, dude, we're just trying to figure out how we feel about each other, okay? I mean-"

"Yah, I know all that stuff already," Paul laughed at Randy's expression. It was one that read, 'who the Hell told you?', "Ric told me."

"Oh, well, I guess I should have expected that, huh?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Yup," he replied in a matter of fact tone, "Look, I understand all that stuff, but everyone knows you two are like…well, I don't know…but you need her, and she needs you. Jon or no Jon, necklace or no necklace, do you know what I mean?"

Randy sighed, "I see Ric really did tell you **_everything_**, didn't he?"

"Well, actually, I overheard you two talking that night," he laughed.

Randy shook his head in disbelief and laughed, "Thanks, man, but I gotta go, I have a promo to cut with Eric and the other lumberjacks."

"I know. Good luck, I'll be up in the box," he paused and stopped Randy before he could leave the room, "Remember what I said, Randy. You guys need to get things sorted out, I understand that, but what you don't see…is that there was never a need for it. Sure, you two went through a lot of intense situations during a very short time span, but hey, everything happens for a reason. I for one, think it was inevitable. You both need to realize that the only thing getting in the way is yourselves. You're both afraid to say what's on your mind, and believe me, I know exactly how that is, but you can't be afraid to say what you feel. I know you love her, Randy, Ric **_did_** have to tell me that," he laughed and paused again.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Man, Ric," he sighed.

"I know, I know, the guy likes to gossip, but only when it's of high importance or high interest," Paul smiled, "Anyway, like I was saying, if you love her, tell her. I guarantee, she'll be able to tell you the same."

Randy nodded his head, taking it into consideration, "I know, Paul, and you're right, I just…I want to do it face to face, you know?"

"Yah, I know. Now, get going before Eric and the other lumberjacks come looking for you," he laughed.

Randy left the room, mulling over everything Trip had said to him. He would tell her, but how would he get to her? He didn't know, but as soon as he got to the promo, he slipped into his character, and put his stick in his mouth. It was time to get down to business, and get hyped for the match.

~Later that night, in Ohio~

Annie watched as Goldberg was tossed out of the ring, and all the lumberjacks assaulted him. She couldn't help but smile proudly as Randy delivered one Hell of a shot to Goldberg's jaw, sending him backwards onto the security wall. She knew she was rooting for the bad guys, but she didn't care, she even yelled out loud, "GET HIM!! KICK HIS ASS!!" Then laughed at herself when she realized what she had done. 

She sighed again as her thoughts once again took a turn for the depressing. Randy was the first genuine guy she had ever dated, so why was she conflicted? She really wanted what was between them to be real and natural, not forced. That was her reasoning, she supposed. She returned her focus to the screen. 

He looked so good in the black shorts. 'He always looks good in black,' she thought to herself. Those shorts though, they fit so well around his waist, around his butt. She inched closer to the screen, not noticing that she was on the brink of her chair. 

They just accented his curves so well, and his…Annie's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when she felt herself hit the floor. She had literally fallen out of her chair. She laughed to herself and shook her head, "Snap out of it, Breanne. Damn. Get it together." She returned her attention to the match.

She now watched Randy stomp the Hell out of poor Bill…and laughed she with pure enjoyment. She scowled when she saw RVD run into the ring and proceed to jump all over Randy, "GET OFF MY MA-" She covered her mouth at what she almost shouted, then smiled. He had been her man, hadn't he? Why had she allowed herself to separate them?

She was left with the image of Randy laying in the corner of the ring, looking totally exhausted. She found herself, once again, wishing that she could be there to make sure he was okay. To at least give him a back rub or something. She sighed as the WWE logo flashed across the screen, and the VGA awards began. She switched off the TV.

Thirty minutes later, Annie decided she would take a bath to wash away some of the stress and relax. She snatched her phone as she went to the bathroom, just incase he called her. She then shut the door and proceeded to fill her tub with water and bubbles. 

Just as she slid into the water, her cell went off. She dived for the phone that was sitting on the toilet's closed lid. She fumbled, and nearly dropped it in the water, but eventually managed to turn it on, "Hello?"

"Hey," it was a clearly exhausted Randy Orton.

"I loved the match! You did a great job stomping the poo out of Goldberg. I almost, _almost_ felt sorry for him," Annie couldn't contain her excitement. She wanted to comment on how utterly sexy those shorts were, but she decided better of it. They, after all, were not technically a couple anymore. She heard a laugh at the other end, "What?" she asked curiously.

Randy contained his laughter, "Did you just say 'poo'?" 

He busted out in deep laughter that sent shivers down Annie's spine. His laugh was extremely…sexy. She smacked herself in the forehead. She couldn't help but think of him as anything but sexy tonight and she had no idea why. Was it the distance or something? Was it making her crazy? Or was it the fact that she was talking to him while taking a bubble bath. 'Ah, I think that must be it,' she confirmed in her mind. She blinked out of her thoughts when she heard him stop laughing and talk.

"So, what are you doing tonight, now that you're out of the office?"

"Well, you actually caught me in a pretty awkward predicament," she looked down into the bubbles of her bath and rolled her eyes.

"Really? What are you doing that's so awkward?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just worried I might drop the phone in my bubble bath," she laughed sarcastically.

Randy swallowed hard. She was in a bubble bath???? Maybe he should hang up now, and avoid…he looked down at his pants. Aw, Hell…

Finally, deciding to tease her about it, "Oh, well, it's only an awkward predicament if you're having phone sex." He heard her gasp in disbelief, and could almost picture her open jaw and widened eyes.

"You're bad, you know that?" she asked laughing.

"You have no idea," he retorted, loving every minute of it. He could picture her blushing, and it only served to further turn him on. He heard something drop on the other end, "What was that?"

"Sorry, I dropped the soap."

This caused Randy to laugh even harder, "Do you need me to help you pick it up?"

"RANDY!!!"

"What?" he asked innocently, "I was just offering my help, that's all. Finding a lost bar of soap in a bathtub full of bubbles -- that can be a tricky task. Seriously."

"Uh-huh, right."

"It can! You never know what you might find fishing around in a bubble bath."

'OH MY GOD!!!!' Breanne kept thinking to herself, "**_Anyway_** , you know what I'm up to, what about you?"

"Not much, just sitting here in my hotel room, talking to you. You know, offering my help to find stuff."

Annie laughed at the other end, "You're not out with the guys?"

"Nah. They wanted to go to some club, but I didn't feel like it. What about you? Why aren't you out with the OVW guys shootin' the bs?"

"PLEASE!" she said with a small snort, causing Randy to chuckle a bit.

"I know, I know. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you watched tonight. Did you like the black shorts?"

"The black shorts?" Breanne's throat suddenly went dry as she remembered how she had fallen out of her chair earlier **_because_** of those shorts. Clearing her throat she answered his question, "They were…nice."

"Nice? Are they, at least, better than the red ones?"

"Yah, not that the red ones are bad, but you always look good in black," she could almost hear him smirking.

"Yah, I know. You think I'm sexy," he smiled proudly.

"Shut up, you…cocky…macho…jerk!" 

"Aw, what? Am I wrong? You don't think I'm sexy? You're breaking my heart."

Breanne was happy and freaked out at the same time. They hadn't talked like this…ever. It was fun, but at the same time, she had to be careful about what she said. She didn't want to seem as wanton as she was, especially, since they, once again, were not official. "It's not that I don't think you're sexy, I just think you're overly cocky, that's all."

"Well, yah! I'm Mr. Macho! I _know_ I'm fine."

Breanne burst into laughter. Finally, she decided to get serious, "Randy?"

"Annie?"

"I'm serious."

"Okay, me too," he said, wondering what it was she wanted to say.

"Randy, I miss you…"

Randy's composure relaxed a little as he spoke, "I miss you too, Annie, I meant it when I said it earlier."

"I know, and I meant it too. I'm just…" she trailed off, she didn't know how to put any of it into words.

"You're just what, Annie?" his heart was beating so fast, he hoped she decided she really did want to be with him.

"I'm just sorry that I can't be there for you after your matches and to 'shoot the bs' in person, you know?" she answered sweetly, still unable to tell him the full extent of her feelings for him.

"I know, me too. I want you to be here, but I know you have a job to do, so don't worry about it. I'll be here waiting when you come back, okay?"

Breanne smiled happily on the other end, "Okay," she nearly whispered. 

Randy wanted nothing more than to tell her right then that he loved her. However, he wanted to save that for a time when he could see her face, when he could touch her face and look into her beautiful blue eyes. That's what he was waiting for. 

"Randy?" she asked, unsure of whether or not Randy was still on the line.

"Yah, sorry, I'm here. I was just thinking."

"Oh. We must be a couple of thinkers, you and me, huh?"

"Yah, it would seem."

Annie sighed and leaned back into the warm water, "Mmmmmm…." she didn't mean to do that at an audible level, but she did, and it didn't go unnoticed by Randy.

"Relaxed yet?"

"Yah, I feel a ton better now than when I got in. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. Rob stomped the shit out of me though, so I'm a little sore, but it's all good. I'm laying on the bed, taking it easy."

Breanne smiled, "Well, why don't you do what I do? Take a bath or a shower. It always makes _me_ feel better."

"Yah, I could do that." He thought to himself, 'but it isn't any fun without someone to fight over it with. Or to do it by myself.' He shook his head, 'Snap out of it, dude,' he lectured himself.

Breanne tried, but failed to stifle a yawn, "Sorry about that, I think I need to get out of this bath before I fall asleep in it," she said as she pulled the plug and allowed the water to drain.

Randy looked at the time, "Why don't you get dressed and go to bed? I'll call you tomorrow on my flight."

"Okay. You're going to Orlando, Florida next, right?"

"Yup. It's Armageddon this Sunday."

"I'll be watching, I hope they let you be the champion. You'd look great with a belt around your waist," she yawned.

"You better watch," he smiled, "but right now, you need to go to bed."

"Okay," she conceded.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight," she smiled as she covered herself with a towel.

"Goodnight, Annie," he said as they both hung up. He looked up at the clock in his hotel. They had talked for an hour and a half. 'Damn,' he thought to himself, 'that's a long time. But definitely worth the time." Smiling, he took Annie's advice and went to take a nice, relaxing shower.

~Meanwhile~

Annie tugged on some pajamas. She felt pretty content with the conversation she and Randy had just shared. It made her happy that they were able to joke around and flirt just like they used to. She felt so nostalgic about everything, but in reality, it had only been two weeks. Those two weeks felt like an eternity, though, and she knew that she would have a Hell of a time at work tomorrow trying not to think of the conversation they just had. 'Oh well,' she resolved, 'I'm just gonna do what Randy said, and go to bed. I **_really_** need to get some sleep.' With that, Breanne tucked herself in under her covers and fell into a much needed sleep.

~Back to Randy~

Randy stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash away all of the soreness in his muscles. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of the shower. His thoughts remained on one thing, or rather, one person. The same person he wished he could hold tonight. The same person he wished he could share himself with. He thought of Annie, and how much he just wanted her to be here, how much he wanted to…

"Maybe I should take a **_cold_** shower instead," he thought aloud, but opted to just turn off the shower and get ready to take a brief sleep before his flight tomorrow. Stretching, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to his bag, grabbed a pair of boxers, and plopped himself down on the bed. It seemed that no sooner did his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed that shower scene as much as I did. I also hope you liked the chapter, I worked hard on this one, lol. Well, Happy reading, and as always, please review!

Pammi


	27. Seasonal Motivation

Hey everybody, glad you liked the last chapter! Um, a special thanks to Cooldotgirl for the great pictures!! They totally made my day! And now, on to the next chapter!!

Chapter 27: Seasonal Motivation

~Saturday, 6:00 p.m., Ohio~

Breanne sat behind her desk, carefully studying the snow globe that sat in front of her. She looked up abruptly as she heard a knock at the door followed by the entrance of her boss, Danny Davis. Desperate to look busy, she hastily scattered some papers on her desk and pretended to be doing something, "Uh…hello, sir! I was just…uh…"

"It's okay, Breanne, you've been doing a good job so far," he smiled, "you're entitled to be able to slack off at least a little bit every now and then."

Annie smiled at herself for being caught, "Thanks. I don't know what my problem is this week," she laughed.  
  
"I do."

"You do!?!" she said in a surprised questioning tone, thinking that he some how magically knew about her and Randy.

"Yup, you've been working too hard around here. Why don't you take a break, sound good? You've got an hour," he said with a huge smile.

"Oh," she said softly, "of course…thank you. I'll be back in an hour."

Mr. Davis smiled proudly, "Good, then you can get back to work, and be out of here and with your family by Christmas!"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded in agreement. 

He smiled at her gesture and left without another word, happy that he could help.

Annie grabbed her keys and headed out the door. When she got seated in her car, she decided that it was time to finally make some decisions as her thoughts went back to Randy, and the reason they had broken up. She needed to answer the question at hand: "Is what I feel with Randy real?"

She had been dancing around the answers for quite some time now, but for some reason she had been ignoring the need to assert them within herself. Now, however, Annie was ready to delve deep within herself and figure it out. She was ready to admit the feelings to herself, good or bad, she needed to do this. "An hour is plenty of time to confirm, what I'm already sure I know." With that thought embedded in her mind, Annie began to mull over the past few months and experiences. What she confirmed was not at all what she had expected to find.

~Meanwhile in Orlando, Florida~

Randy sat in the back corner of an Olive Garden. He was wearing his hat and sunglasses to avoid being noticed. He had probably finished his meal thirty minutes ago, but now, he was just thinking. 

He knew that Annie wasn't going to be able to make it to the PPV, and that in itself was upsetting, but he didn't really care. The only thing that really upset him was the fact that he wouldn't be able to see her on Christmas. She'd probably be going to her dad's place, and he'd be at his parents. He sighed, "This sucks. When am I gonna be able to talk to her?"

He looked up when he saw a waitress looking at him kind of oddly. He hoped she didn't think he was crazy for talking to himself. He finally decided to get up and go to the gym and work off some stress. Sunday would be here in a matter of hours, and he wanted to be good and ready for his match. He wanted to look good for Annie when she saw him holding the gold whether it was in person or not. He wanted to look his best. 

~Sunday night 6:30 p.m., Ohio~ 

Annie sat in her hotel room and dialed the front desk.

"Front desk, how may I help you?" 

"I was wondering, is there is any way I could order a special PPV event for tonight?"

"Yes ma'am, there's a list of PPV channels on your tv guide, it has a list of instructions. It can be added to your bill if you like?"

"Yes, that sounds great. Thank you," Annie smiled as she hung up. She grabbed the tv guide and followed the instructions on the back. She then went to the channel, and by the time she was done ordering, Armageddon was starting. Annie watched half-caring until Randy's match came up.

She sat completely still as she watch RVD and Randy hook it up in the ring. She flinched when RVD dropped kicked him in the stomach and cringed when he almost got the pin. She smiled when she saw Randy regain the upper hand and slam RVD's head into the turnbuckle. 

She saw Foley deck Ric and then somewhere, out of nowhere, Randy gets the RKO. Breanne jumped up from where she sat in a chair by the window and started jumping up and down on her bed as she shouted, "OH HELL YEAH!!"

Catching her breath and finally coming to her civilized senses, she then ran to her purse and starting digging for her cell phone. She had to call him and tell him how excited and happy she was for him. She was so proud that he was going to be holding the gold, but then she stopped herself. 

'Calm down, Breanne. Give him time to at least get a shower in.' She paused for a second, 'Screw it! He can take a shower later!' She started to dial his number, she couldn't wait to congratulate him, to tell him that she loved his match and that he did a great job. Hell she couldn't wait to just hear his voice again! 'God, how I love him!' Breanne paused before dialing the last digit. She replayed the last words she had not only just thought within her mind, but also felt within her heart and soul. 

She smiled to herself. She had discovered this truth yesterday while searching her soul, but had not really put it to words or thoughts as she had so easily just moments ago. Suddenly, she longed to say it aloud, just to hear the words roll off her own tongue. She hung up her cell, then stood, crossed the room, and went to the mirror. She looked at her reflection, and suddenly admitted the undeniable, "I am in love with Randy Keith Orton." She smiled at the way the words flowed freely from her lips. It sounded good; right.

Annie picked up her cell. She had to call him, but she couldn't tell him she loved him, not yet. She wanted to do it in person. It wouldn't feel right over the phone. However, she would tell him how proud she was of him and how good he looked with a gold belt around his waist.

Annie dialed the number and waited patiently for him to answer.

~Meanwhile, backstage at Armageddon~

Paul patted Randy on the back, "Great job out there, Randy! It'll look good around your waist," he said gesturing to the belt he had just won.

"Yah," he said a little unenthused.

"What's up, man? You're the Intercontinental Champion! You should be ecstatic!"

"I know. I am, but I just…" he trailed off and shook his, "Never mind, you're right, this is awesome," he said as his spirits climbed a small fraction. 

"I know, I know. You wish she were here to wrap her arms around your neck and plant one of those reward kisses on you, huh?"

Randy smiled a boyish grin, "Yah," he admitted somewhat embarrassed, but not really. He knew Trips understood. 

"You could call her, you know," Paul said. 

Randy nodded in agreement and reached for his cell. As if on cue, it rang as soon as he picked it up. It read, 'Annie Calling,' and he smiled. Paul, noticing that familiar look, decided to take his leave and go find his wife. She was undoubtedly wondering about directing the writing teams somewhere around here.

Randy answered his phone, "Hello."

"Hey! Oh my God, you did such a great job out there! I'm so proud of you!! How does it feel to be champion???!!!" 

Randy almost had to hold the phone away from his ear, but he didn't. He was happy to hear that she was excited about his win, "It feels ten times better now that you're congratulating me about it."

Breanne blushed at his words and found herself more upset than relieved that he wasn't there to see it and make fun of her for it. She pushed those thoughts aside, not wanting them to ruin her mood, "Well, I couldn't help it, I had to tell you how happy I am for you!"

"You know, it would be way more effective in person," he hinted.

"I know…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say. There was a slight pause.

"Annie."

"Randy." 

They said each others name in unison. They both wanted nothing more than to confess what they had been desperately fighting to hold in until they met again.

"Sorry, you go first," Annie urged.

"Annie, I'm sorry. I know you can't be here because they need you there. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Don't be silly, Randy. I want to be there to support you, but it's impossible right now. I really am sorry. I'm a sucky friend."

"You're not a sucky friend," he laughed, then mentally sighed at the usage of the word, 'friend.' How he loathed that word at that moment. It was that word, or state of being, rather, that was tormenting his heart right now. He didn't want to use that word in reference to Annie, but dammit, he didn't want to have such an intimate conversation on the phone. The conversation they needed to have was meant to be in person, not over the phone or miles apart, but face to face, no holds barred, so to speak.

"Yes I am, but I swear I'll make it up to you!"

Randy's mood perked up a bit, "Oh really? And how are you going to do that?"

Breanne blushed at the tone of his voice. It forced her to remember the conversation they had had early that week. She decided it best to try and avoid that, "Um…Maybe when we see each other next time, we can go to Olive Garden, and I'll pay!"

"Hmm…I don't know. Tonight was pretty important…"

"I'll throw in a bowl of ice cream," she said in tempting voice.

"Done!"

"Great!"

"Hey. Thanks for calling. I'm glad you liked the match."

"I did. I'm glad you're the new Intercontinental Champion," she said with a voice full of pride and affection.

"Me too, but I gotta go. The pay-per view isn't over yet," he laughed. 

"I know. Tell the guys I said good luck, okay?"

"You got it."

"Alright. I'll talk to ya later."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Breanne sighed as she hung up the phone. She had almost blurted out everything to him, but her strong will had held up in the long run. She missed him so much. 

Annie pulled out her planner. It was the fourteenth. Only eleven more days until Christmas. Her heart sank a little when she realized that she wasn't sure where she would be for the holidays. She supposed she'd be with her dad, and Randy with his parents. 

Annie pushed the thoughts aside for the moment and pulled out her brush. She began to take her hair down and work out any tangles. She placed her brush on the dresser as she once again stood before the mirror. She studied her reflection long and hard, and while doing so, she studied the desires within her heart and finally came to a decision.

Annie gave herself a determined look, 'I am going to finish the work I have to do here, and I'm going to have it done by Monday of next week. I'm going to spend Christmas with the man I love, and no one and no thing is going to get in my way.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there you go, another chapter come and gone. I hope you liked it!! I've actually been working hard on this one, so tell me what you think: Review!!

Coming Soon: 

Chapter 28: Working Out and Working Hard

Pammi


	28. Working Out and Working Hard

Okay, new responses are up for chapters 25 and 26! Okay…and now…without further introduction…

Chapter 27: Working Out and Working Hard

~Tampa Florida, St. Pete Times Forum~ 

Randy and Mick were in the back going over the plans for their confrontation that night. "Okay, So I follow out back, and then you want me to spit in your face? Are you sure?" Randy was questioning him. Mick was a legend and he knew he supposed to be the "legend killer", but he didn't want to go that far…

"Yah, spit in my face and talk down to me, but not necessarily in that order," he laughed, "You can insult me first, then spit in my face, but either way…" he trailed off with a light chuckle.

Randy shook his head in disbelief, "Alright dude, but I'm warning you. I can hack a pretty big loogie." 

"Good! That's what I want to hear!" Mick confirmed as he gave him a rough pat on the back.

"Man, Mick, you're crazy, but I'll do it," Randy stood, "Is that all we needed to discuss about tonight?"

"Yup!" Mick paused before exiting Evolution's dressing room, "By the way, good work last night. You'll make a good Intercontinental champion," Mick smiled as he left. His compliment left Randy wearing a toothy grin which was actually kind of like a happy smile mixed in with a proud smirk. (LOL). 

Randy sat back down on the couch. 'Tonight is going to be crazy,' he thought to himself. He stretched, remembering the conversation he had shared with Annie earlier today. She had told him he was going to do great, and begged him to tell her what was going to happen tonight, but he had refused. He loved torturing her with the storyline. She was so in to it sometimes. He laughed as he tried to remember the first night he met her.

He remembered the way her face had scrunched up in anger right before she smacked him. He nearly laughed out loud as he shook his head, 'She's cute when she's angry,' he thought to himself. 'Even cuter when she puts up a fight,' he admitted to his mind as the memory of her jumping him from behind to beat him to the bathroom. He had better stop thinking about it or else…

"Hey Randy! How you doin' boy?" Ric asked, rescuing Randy from his thoughts before they got the better of him.

"I'm good. Just thinking, you know?"

"Yah. I can't wait to see you defend that title! Too bad that you and Mick aren't really gonna fight tonight!"

"I know. Here I am, the legend killer, and I don't have any legends to kill! What am I supposed to do, you know?" He asked in mock arrogance.

"I don't know," Ric played along as they both let out sighs then chuckled a bit as they leaned back and watched the monitor. Bischoff was about to announce that Goldberg was inactive for 30 days.

~Meanwhile~

Annie changed the channel of the tv at the gym. She had been watching RAW in her office on a television she had 'acquired' from Danny's office earlier that day, but decided to go to the gym downstairs and work off some of her frustration. She went over to her treadmill and started out at a jog, then she inclined it and turned up the speed. She looked up at the screen and saw Eric yelling at Bill. "Same 'o, same 'o," she mused. 

She was looking forward to the match between Randy and Mick. She wanted Randy to win and retain his title, but she had to admit, she was curious what the WWE would be like without Eric for a couple of months. Probably stale and too damn happy, that or Vince would make an appearance and try to stir the fans up. 

She really wasn't sure who she wanted to win, and Randy wouldn't crack earlier even when she begged him relentlessly to tell her what was going to happen. She sighed as she slowed her pace on the treadmill and eventually stopped it completely. She was in the mood to punch something. 

Annie had been having a Hell of a time trying to get all of her work done. 'Just one more week,' she kept telling herself, but even that motivation was lacking. She just wanted to go home…wanted to see Randy. "Uhrhrhrhrrhr," she let out a very frustrated groan, "This sucks," she nearly yelled as she began to pummel the large punching bag before her. She made sure she was within seeing range of the tv screen. She didn't want to miss Randy's match.

After getting lost in her own punches, Annie looked up at the screen to see Randy walking down the ramp to the ring. She immediately stopped all other activities and got as close to the tv as possible. She stretched as she sat on the floor and listened to Mick Foley's music hit. 

She was watching intently as Mick, seemingly to her, began to play mind games with Randy. She was absolutely sure that he was going to run into that ring any minute and catch Randy off guard, although, Randy seemed to be completely ready, not once taking his beautiful blue eyes off of Mick.

Annie furrowed her brow in confusion as Mick slowly kept making his way up the ramp. 'Where the Hell is he going?' She shook her head, 'He's probably just trying to lure Randy backstage. He'll jump out any minute and try to beat him up,' she reassured herself, ready for anything that might happen. 

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Mick enter his office and then come back out seconds later holding a duffle bag on one shoulder, and his suit on the other. "What the FUCK is going on?" She was really getting into it, and at that moment, very glad that no one else was in the gym to see her feathers get ruffled. 

She knew Randy had followed him back there, "Where is he?" she questioned the television screen. "Finally," she sighed as she heard Randy's voice yelling to Mick. She listened intently as Randy delivered a beautiful speech, then grimaced when she saw the giant loogie he spit right on Mick's face. "Eeeeeww. Gosh Randy," she smiled. Then her disappointment set in. She had really wanted to see that match, and the writers had shot all of her excitement straight to Hell. "Bastards," she exhaled.

Now, even more frustrated than before, she headed back to the punching bag. She punched and kicked until she didn't feel the need to beat anything anymore. Happy with her workout, Annie hit the showers. As she did, a picture of Randy wearing Red shorts entered her mind. While she didn't like the red ones as much as she did the black ones, he looked good in both. Not to mention the added affect the belt gave to his presence. She thought of a few ways they could use that belt before smacking herself in the head and forcing herself to think of something else.

Regretfully, her thoughts returned to work. She had to get done by next Monday, or her plans would totally fall through. She also had to call her dad and tell him she wouldn't be there for Christmas, but she would be there afterward. She didn't want to leave him alone on Christmas, but she had to get to Randy. That truth, however, still did nothing to ease her guilt as thoughts of a lonely father entered her mind. Then she resolved her problems, "I'll just make him meet me in St. Louis," she thought with a smile. "He can get a hotel, and I'll call him as soon as I'm done talking with Randy." 

Feeling good about her decision, Annie turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She felt good having worked out and now she felt ready to retackle the paper work and make preparations for the meeting tomorrow. She took a deep breath as she finished getting dressed and headed back upstairs, "Looks like it's going to be another all nighter," she sighed in a defeated breath.

~Two hours later~

Randy lay awake in his bed. He had wanted to call Annie after the show, but the guys practically dragged him out to dinner. He had fun and they had shared a couple hundred laughs, but at the end of the night, his thoughts were focused on one person. 'Surely she isn't asleep. Hell, it's only one,' he thought to himself as he rolled over on the bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. 

~~~

Annie lay face down where she had fallen asleep at her desk. Her phone rang loudly, filling the otherwise silent room with the sound of the Bonanza theme song. Annie sat up quickly as she was startled awake, a contract sticking to her forehead. She looked around confused for two seconds as she finally realized where she was and that her phone was ringing. The paper fell from her face as she reached for her phone.

"Hello?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Annie?" he chuckled softly.

"Hey…" she yawned quietly as she sat back in her seat and put her feet up on her desk.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

"Yah…I'm at the office though, so it's probably good that you called. I need to be getting out of here."

"You're at the office? Now? It's one o'clock…in the morning!" 

Breanne laughed slightly, "I know, but I got behind. I was watching Raw, and working out at the same time earlier today, to take a break, you know? Then your match came on and…there was no match! I got pissed at the writers and worked out until I couldn't lift my arms high enough to hit the bag," she laughed at the remembrance her behavior earlier that night. She really did get into it sometimes. She was almost as bad as a Soap Oprah fiend. 

Randy laughed on the other end, "That's pretty bad. Did you really want to see me in action that badly?"

Annie blushed. She hated that, why was she blushing? He couldn't see her. She was brought out of her thoughts when he spoke again.

"I mean, I know I'm good looking, and you like to see me all sweaty, but there wasn't anything I could do, you know?"

"Oh shut up, ya big, cocky bastard!" Annie was trying to put him in his place, but only caused him to roar with laughter.

"You know, that accent of yours shows really good when you're pissed," he laughed at her.

"Oh…fuck you!"

If Annie could have seen Randy's face at the moment her words hit his ears, she would have seen mischief written all over it, "Well…" he smirked, "I knew you were hot for me, but I had no idea you had _that_ on your mind."

Annie gasped in humiliation. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped in exasperation. "I-…you-…errrrrr…" she couldn't even find the words.

Randy let out a cocky chuckle, "What? You said it."

"I know what I said! And I didn't mean it like that!" 

"Chill, Annie, I'm just _fucking_ with you," he snickered.

"_Anyway,_ why are you calling me at one o'clock in the morning, huh?"

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep so…" he paused, "Are you mad?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm just curious. You usually call right after the show."

"Yah, I know, but the guys wanted to go out, and well, I couldn't resist Olive Garden," he laughed.

"Uh-huh," she laughed remembering the first time they had hung out. It had been at Olive Garden. She yawned and stretched, "I'm going to have to get the Hell out of here. I can't believe I fell asleep on my desk."

Randy laughed, "Yah, well you're right. You should get out of there, go to your hotel room, pack your suitcase, get a plane ticket, and fly home to Missouri."

Breanne sighed and bit her tongue, forcing herself to keep her secret, "I know, but I have so much to do here. I'll be lucky if I get to Piedmont by Christmas," she lied.

"Well, then maybe I'll just have to come there and visit you," he suggested. "You shouldn't be alone for the holidays."

"NO!!" She shouted, the recoiled, "I mean…you shouldn't abandon your family. I don't want to tear you away from them. It's such an important time of the year and all," she tried to cover herself, and failed.

Randy was a little shocked by her sudden outburst. He knew she wasn't telling him something. Had she met someone else? "Annie? What's _really_ going on? You wouldn't be so damn jumpy if it were just work keeping you from going home to your father."

Annie had to take the defensive, "What are you talking about? I'm just really swamped up here, and I don't want to make you go out of your way or take you from your family during the holidays." _Besides, that would totally ruin my surprise!!_

Randy breathed a small sigh. He decided to believe her, besides, she sounded sincere, "Sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it! I know…I can exaggerate sometimes," she laughed nervously, "I'll probably be able to make it to dad's without missing Christmas day. In fact, I'm actually going to make it home by the night before Christmas Eve. At least that's what I'm going for and come Hell or high water, I will!"

"Well, for your sake, I hope you make it! Your dad would probably kill you otherwise," he teased.

"Actually, he would," she assured.

"Cool, well, I gotta get off of here. There's a bunch of interviews and photo shoots scheduled for tomorrow."

"Yah. I need to get some sleep before my meeting tomorrow morning."

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yup! Hopefully I'll get a chance to see you defend that belt in two weeks, eh?"

"I don't know…maybe," he antagonized.

"Whatever. Get some sleep."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Randy," she said as she hung up. She exhaled a deep breath. 'Dammit, Breanne Davis, you almost gave it all away!' She thought to herself as she gathered her things and turned off her office light, finally deciding to call it a night.

~Meanwhile~

Randy lay in his bed pondering. 'Hmm…if she isn't going to be able to come to me for Christmas, I guess I'll just have to go to her. She just assured me she would be going to her father's come Hell or high water, so I guess I'll just have to meet her in Piedmont.' 

Randy sank back into his bed and under his covers. He smiled in approval at his plans to surprise her. He was even happier that he would be able to finally tell her he loved her, and that the intensity of the last few months didn't have anything to do with it. 

Finally, finding a comfortable position, Randy drifted to sleep. He, after all, had a busy week ahead of him. He would be in all kinds of interviews, photo shoots, and signings until Saturday. Then he would go home and explain to his family that he would be going to Piedmont to retrieve Annie, kidnap her even, if need be.

~~~

The week passed quickly for both Annie and Randy. Annie had called her dad and told him to get a hotel close to where Randy's family lived, at least by Monday. She attended meetings and finished tying up the loose ends at OVW, and by Friday, she was nearly completely done with her work at OVW. 

Danny Davis had informed her at their meeting Friday morning, that she would definitely be able to take her leave by Monday and return to the WWE, officially, on the twenty-ninth. Annie was ecstatic, and couldn't wait for Christmas eve when she would surprise Randy by showing up on his doorstep and telling him everything that lay within her heart. She was ready and she was determined to make him hers, and give herself to him as well.

Randy, on the other hand, was finished with all of his duties on Saturday. He returned to his parents house Sunday night, and told them that he was going to be going to Annie's house on Christmas Eve, and that if he were lucky, he'd be bringing her and her father home with him that night. Little did he know that only three miles away, Tim Davis was sleeping soundly in his hotel room in St. Louis, and Annie was in the process of buying a plane ticket for Tuesday that would lead her to St. Louis as well.

Randy went to the gas station Tuesday night to fill up his tank, he would be leaving early the next day for Piedmont.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OH NO!!! They both have the same the same plan!!! What is going to happen??? Will Annie and Randy get to see each other at all during the holidays, or will they bypass each other completely?? I guess you'll have to wait until I get the next chapters posted to find out!! Which will probably be around Christmas eve or so….muwhahahahha!

Coming Soon:

Chapter 29: Trying to Get to You: Part 1

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!! 

Pammi


	29. Trying to Get to You: Part One

Wow! I haven't been looking at the number of reviews until someone pointed out how many there were. Gosh you guys! Thank you so much for reading my story! In case you haven't been to my website to check out responses, I'd just like to say, for the record, that I'm so happy you guys like my story. All I wanted to do was write something I thought people would enjoy, and as far as I know, you guys do like it, and you have no idea how happy I am to know that. And I guess what I really want to say is Thank You for all of your words of encouragement, all of your critiques, and for taking time out to read it. 

Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 29: Trying to Get to You: Part 1

Annie walked through the St. Louis mall with her father. It was nine o'clock in the morning on Christmas eve, and in three short hours, she would be standing on the Orton's doorstep with Randy's Christmas present in hand. She was so excited; he was going to be so surprised.

Annie had bought Randy a gold Rolex and had it wrapped at the jewelers. She had even had his full name engraved on the back. She knew that a lot of the guys in the back wore them to show status, and she thought that with a gold belt around his waist, what better than a gold watch around his wrist to match? She had been wanting to find a gift that would serve as not only a way to pay him back for everything he's done for her, but also as a really KICK ASS present.

"You look excited, Annie. When are you going to go to the Orton's house and give him his present?" Annie's dad asked, breaking her current chain of thoughts.

She laughed at his perceptiveness, "I'm very excited, dad. I've missed him so much, and I really love him, daddy."

Tim smiled at his daughter, "Well, I'm sure he feels the same way, sweetie. So when are you going to give it to him?"

She laughed again at his repeat of the question, "Around noon is when I'm going to go and see him, but I'm debating on waiting to give it to him tomorrow."

"Hmm…that's a tough decision, indeed. I mean, I'm sure he can wait until tomorrow, because he doesn't know what it is, but I find that the trouble with gift giving is the wanting give the gift early. I know I have trouble with that. I always get excited and want everyone to open their gifts early," he laughed. "Why do you think we always open presents on Christmas eve night? Because your mother and I just couldn't wait to see everyone open the presents we bought for you and each other. And well, I still haven't mastered patience, so it stays that way."

Breanne laughed, "And here I thought it was some kind of deep family tradition."

Tim laughed with his daughter as they exited the mall and headed back to his their hotel. Their rooms were right across the hall from one another so that they wouldn't have to go far to meet each other, and so that exchanging presents would be made easier. Tim smiled as he thought of what he was going to be giving his daughter for Christmas. He knew she'd love it.

~~~

Randy read the sign as he passed it, "Now leaving St. Louis." He smiled as he looked over at the wrapped gift that sit in the passenger's seat of his car. He knew she would like it. Inside the small box lay a pair of costume made earrings to match her necklace. 

Randy smiled to himself, it was eleven thirty, he would be in Piedmont by five. So, if he got Breanne and her father to come with him, they could be back in St. Louis by eleven, if that's what they wanted, of course. He really wanted them to come back with him. He wanted his parents to meet Tim; he was a great guy, and he was sure they would get along.

Most of all, though, he wanted to see Annie. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her; he wanted to _show_ her how much he loved her. 

~~~

Annie rung the doorbell to the Orton's house. She smiled widely when Randy's father, Bob Orton Jr., opened the door. A look of shock crossed his face, "Wow, that was fast."

Annie's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Randy just left here thirty minutes ago to go to Piedmont and surprise you."

Annie's eyes widened in surprise and horror, "He did what??" she asked in a whisper of disbelief. 

"Oh shit," Bob Jr. said, finally catching on to what had happened here, "You came here to do the same," he nearly laughed at how ironic this entire situation was. Here were two people, trying to surprise each other on Christmas eve, and totally bypassed each other in the process.

"I'm sorry, but I think I need to go…to go to Piedmont and try to get there either before him or at the same time," she said putting together her determination as she ran from the door to her rental car, "I'll be back soon, I hope!" she yelled to Bob Jr. as he waved good bye and yelled "Good luck, Annie!"

Annie jumped into the driver's seat, her heart beating a thousand miles a minute. 'Calm down, just calm down. All you have to do is call his cell phone, and tell him to turn back.' She calmed herself and took out her cell phone, and dialed his number. 

She waited while it rang and rang. She did this several times before finally admitting the obvious, 'He isn't going to pick up. He must have it turned off! Shit!'

Annie made a decision quickly as she picked up her phone and dialed her father's number. She began speaking as soon as she heard him say 'hello'.

"Daddy? I have to go to Piedmont tonight. It turns out that I'm not the only one who wanted to surprise some one," she blurted out, panicked and hurriedly.

"Wait, slow down. Tell me again, sweetheart."

Annie took a deep breath, "I'm going to Piedmont tonight. Randy's headed that way to do to me what I was going to do to him. He thinks I'm home for the holidays. He's headed there to see me, and he's got his cell off so I can't get a hold of him!"

"Okay. Do you have your house key?"

"Yah, I got it. I'll try to get there before him, and be back sometime tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Annie. Good luck."

"Thanks, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," she said as she passed the sign that read, 'Now leaving St. Louis'. She turned on her radio to try and ease her nerves. She was, after all, going twenty over the speed limit. REO Speedwagon blared through the speakers as she drove. (A/N: keep in mind, that although this song is only a few minutes long, it is covering their entire journey to Annie's house, okay? It's like in a movie, you know? Where they show all this stuff happening and a song plays in the background, yah, that's what I'm trying to do here, lol).

I can't fight this feeling any longer. 

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. 

What started out as friendship, 

Has grown stronger. 

I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

I tell myself that I can't hold OUT forever.

I said there is no reason for my fear. 

Cause I feel so secure when we're together. 

You give my life direction, 

You make everything so clear. 

~Randy noticed it was too quite in his car and tried to tune it into a good station. He found one playing a song he liked, although, he'd never admit it to anyone.~

And even as I WANDER, 

I'm keeping you in sight. 

You're a candle in the window, 

On a cold, dark winter's night. 

And I'm getting closer than I ever THOUGHT I MIGHT.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore. 

I've forgotten what I started fighting for. 

It's time to bring this ship into the shore, 

And throw away the oars, forever. 

~It was getting late, as Annie drove non-stop. It wouldn't be long now. She only hoped that it wouldn't be too late when she got there.~

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. 

I've forgotten what I started fighting for. 

And if I have to crawl upon the floor, 

Come crashing through your door, 

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

~It was four thirty, and Randy was only thirty minutes away from Annie's home in Piedmont. He smiled as pictured her face when she opened the door and pushed on the accelerator. Thirty minutes his ass. Fifteen minutes was more to his liking.~

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. 

I've been running round in circles in my mind. 

And it always seems that I'm following you, girl, 

Cause you take me to the places, 

That alone I'd never find. 

~Annie only had forty five more miles to go, then she would be home. She just prayed that she got there before he did.~

And even as I wander, 

I'm keeping you in sight. 

You're a candle in the wind, 

On a cold, dark winter's night. 

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

~Randy pulled into Annie's drive way at four forty-five. There weren't any cars in sight, but he got out of his car regardless. He walked up to the door and knocked…no answer. He then saw the sign on the front screen door 'On vacation for the holidays', it read.~ 

And I can't fight this feeling anymore. 

I've forgotten what I started fighting for. 

It's time to bring this ship into the shore, 

And throw away the oars, forever.

~Randy sat down on the doorsteps, trying to figure out what to do next. He had come so far to see her, and it was pointless. He sighed heavily before he realized he could call her to see where she was. 'Had her dad gone to Ohio to see her instead of her coming home?' He picked up his cell phone.~

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. 

I've forgotten what I started fighting for. 

And if I have to crawl upon the floor, 

Come crashing through your door, 

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

Annie was now entering her home town. She sped down the road, and saw her white house in the distance with a car in the drive. She could barely hold in her excitement as she speedily made her way to her home. She heard her cell ringing, and knew it had to be him. She ignored it, as she was only ten feet away.

Randy looked up as he heard a car coming down the road. It pulled into the drive way throwing gravel when it stopped. His eyes lit up when he saw who sat behind the wheel. Crystal blue eyes met his. They stared determination at him before they broke eye contact and the car was turned off.

Annie grabbed Randy's Christmas present as she stepped out of the car and shut the door, "I've been trying to get to you all day, you know that?"

To be continued……LOL!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so there it is! Part two to this will be up either this weekend or Monday. I'm not sure b/c I'm going to a Christmas party tonight after work, then I'm staying the night at my best friend's house, and going to work after that tomorrow, so I just don't know, lol. You guys had better review all of these new chapters, because I am soooooooo working my ass off to get them to you, lol.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! Oh, you may be wondering why there are two parts to this, and it's because I have something in plan for them while their in Piedmont. I'll only give this one hint: Jennifer, aka, totallystreakin, has been asking for this since her first review, and well, it might just happen, lol. There will probably be a subtitle. 

Pammi


	30. Trying to Get to You: Part Two

Wow!! Thanks for all of the reviews!!!! I'm almost to two hundred!! YIPEEEE!! Anyway, I bet you want to read the next part, so go ahead, it's all there, lol.

Disclaimer (haven't done of these in a while): I don't own the WWE, I don't own the Cranberries, or any of their songs, and I don't REO Speedwagon or any of their songs either, b/c I uses one in my last chapter.

****

WARNING: _THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO IMATURE OR IT OFFENDS YOU, DON'T READ IT AND FUCK YOU VERY MUCH, OKAY??? (just kidding about that whole fuck you thing, lol.) ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT, DON'T FUCKIN' READ IT, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY BITCHING OR GET REPORTED, OKAY?? SO DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE, AND PLEASE ENJOY!! : )_

Trying to Get To You: Part 2

"I've been trying to get to you all day, you know that?" Annie asked, exasperated. 

Randy stood there dumbfounded, transfixed with her as he took in the sight. She wore a long black sweater over a red, frilly, v-neck shirt. Her hair was down and fell about her shoulders. Her black dress pants danced about her thighs in the wind.

"Well, don't you have anything to say for yourself?" she chided him teasingly.

"You look beautiful," he blurted.

Annie's eyes widened in surprise; she certainly hadn't expected that. She tried to regain her composure, "Thank you…" she trailed off as she realized what, or more precisely, who was standing in front of her. Sure, it was Randy, she knew that, but more importantly, it was the man she loved. And he was wearing that blue dress shirt with those black slacks. He looked incredibly sexy.

She nearly dropped the small box she held in her hands as she met his eyes. She suddenly found herself nervous. As if she was in a different universe. She wanted to touch him so badly, just to assert that he was really there. She came back to reality at the sound of his voice.

"Are you gonna stare at me all night, or are you going to come over here already?" he asked as he stretched out his arms for her to come into.

Annie obeyed him as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Randy spun her around in circles as they clung to each other. Annie turned her face to his ear as she whispered, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Annie."

"I tried to get all of my work done in Ohio as fast as I could," she sighed, "I never should have left. Eric could have found someone else."

"It's alright. It's good that you went," he admitted.

"How is it good? It totally sucked!"

Randy squeezed her tighter, "Because you were right. We both needed time to think."

"Yah," she sighed in agreement, "What conclusion did _you_ come to?"

Randy broke their embrace and looked her deep in the eyes, "Let's go inside…we need to talk."

Breanne's gaze shifted at his choice of words. She absently reached for her keys, not liking the sound of 'we need to talk' one bit. It was a proven fact that those four words never led to a pleasant, happy conversation.

Randy had chosen those words on purpose. He wanted her to feel it when he told her about his 'conclusions.' After they had gone inside and taken off their jackets, Randy took Annie's hand and silently led her to the couch to sit down.

Annie pursed her lips in dreadful anticipation. She felt her walls closing in as she thought of what he was about to say. She could feel the lump rising in her throat at the thought that she loved him with everything in her being, and was about to tell her that it was too late. That he no longer thought of her as anything other than a friend. She let out a soft, remorseful sigh.

"Annie?" Randy asked in ordered to get her to meet his gaze. His heart nearly broke as he saw the fear and uncertainty within them. Her eyes were on the verge of shedding the well of tears they held. "Annie, listen carefully," he continued, "I had an entire month to think about how I feel about you and……I don't feel the same as I did before."

A tear slid down her cheek at his words, "I-" 

She tried to speak, but was cut off as Randy placed his mouth on hers. He couldn't stand to see her cry, and this was all he could do to comfort her. His kiss was reassuring and comforting. It lingered for minutes until Annie pulled back. 

"I don't understand," she said confused.

Randy leaned back and sighed as he continued to explain, "You see, I don't feel **_exactly_** the same as I did a month ago. I don't **_just_** care about you and I don't **_want_** to be with you."

He paused to allow her time to process, then continued, looking straight into her eyes as he did, "I **_need_** to be with you, Annie…………I'm in love with you."

Annie felt her bottom lip quiver slightly as she allowed quiet tears of relief, joy, and shock slide down her face. She couldn't find any words other than the ones that lay in her heart. The words that her soul cried out for her to speak. Taking direction from her soul's cries, she uttered the words, "I love you, Randy…I love you so much."

Unable to keep form touching her any longer, Randy pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest tightly. He kissed her softly on the forehead before bending to her lips. Their kisses were passionate and loving as the desperately poured every emotion into each caress.

Their kisses began to slowly evolve from soft and gentle, to passionate and urgent…Hell, some of them were outright wanton. Their breathing became more haggard as they were on the brink of losing control.

Annie positioned herself on top of Randy with him between her thighs as he sat with his back against the couch. She ran her hands under his shirt to feel his sculpted muscular chest. She felt him moan lightly against her lips as she traced his pecks with the tips of her fingers.

Randy felt himself harden at her touch. He decided he was going to make her feel the same torture as he reached under her shirt and unclasped her bra. He heard her whimper as he cupped her breasts and gently circled her nipples with his thumbs.

Annie ran her hands through his hair, unable to think as Randy moved his kisses from her lips to her neck. He traced his way down to her collar bone, biting, licking, and kissing. He moved his tongue in circles along her collar.

Breanne pulled his chin up, lifting his gaze to hers. Their eyes met, filled with need, desire, and love. She could hear the sound of her heart pounding in her ears as she spoke, "Make love to me…" she breathed before seizing his lips in a hungry kiss.

He returned her kiss as he stood. Breanne tightened her legs around his waist, and tightened her arms around his shoulders as he began to walk. Randy wrapped one arm around her back, and the other cupped her bottom as they approached the stairs. Annie continued nibbling his neck as they made their way up. Randy stopped occasionally and pinned her to the wall to touch her breasts or seize her neck with hot, hungry kisses.

When they finally got to the hallway, Randy broke their kisses, "Which door? I forgot." he asked nearly out of breath.

"Second one on the left," she answered as she hastily attacked his neck again with kisses and caresses.

Randy fumbled with the doorknob for a few seconds before managing to turn it and open the door. He walked slowly toward the bed. When he finally got there, he put one knee on the foot of the bed, then the other. He then slowly laid Annie's back against the mattress. He lay atop her, between her legs as he reached beneath her shirt. This time he lifted it over her head and tossed it to the floor. He looked at her perfect rounded breasts before drawing one into his mouth. 

Little jolts of pleasure-pain surged through her breasts, causing her center to ache for him. She used the adrenaline she felt to flip them over and take control. She had never felt anything like this before. Sure, she had made out with her boyfriends before, but they had never ignited **_this_** kind of flame within her body. She had never so desperately wanted--no, needed to do what she was about to do with this man. She loved him and her body needed him in ways that she couldn't explain, not even to herself.

She locked eyes with him before staring down at his button up shirt, she remembered a fantasy she had once had, and decided to make it a reality. She smiled wickedly as she ripped open his shirt, sending the tiny clear buttons flying. His shirt lay open now, revealing his tanned, muscled physique. She quivered at the feel of it beneath her palms.

Randy lay shocked at her actions for a brief second before becoming completely aroused at her seductive behavior. He grabbed her hands as they reached for his shoulders in an attempt to purge his shirt from him completely. He flipped them back over to be on top again. He then removed his shirt slowly then swung above his head before casting it to the floor.

Breanne laughed at his lovely stripping performance before pulling him down to kiss her. She led his hands down to her pants' buttons as she kicked off her shoes. Randy was able to slide her pants and silk stockings down easily before being caught off guard and flipped once again.

Annie sat atop his groin with nothing on but a pair of pink, lacey bikini panties. She slowly undid his pants while kissing his abdomen as she did so. She removed his underwear, pants, socks, and shoes in one swift movement. She then climbed back toward him as his erect member came into view. Her eyes widened at the size and she reached out to touch it, only to be flipped over again.

"Uh-uh-uh…" he shook his head, "That isn't fair." He moved his hands slowly down her midsection toward her panty line.

"Why not?" she questioned as she gave him the puppy dog face.

He smirked handsomely, "Because I'm showing you mine," he paused as his hands clasped the fabric, "Now you show me yours," he demanded as he pulled them off and threw them over his shoulder, a cocky grin on his face.

He parted her thighs as he repositioned himself and lowered his lips to hers as he gently began to stroke her clit with his index finger. He moved it slowly, then quickly, repeating it over and over as he felt her shiver in pleasure.

Annie moaned in delight. Her voice was a whisper as she spoke. She knew they'd be making love very soon, "Randy?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never done this before," she gasped as he continued to stroke her, "I'm a virgin."

Randy gently eased one finger inside her. He kissed her lips softly, "Shh…I'll be gentle, I promise, sweetie. As long as you're sure."

Breanne shook as a small tremor passed through her, "I'm sure."

He replied by slipping a second finger inside her. He then looked in her eyes, "I love you, Annie. If anything hurts you or makes you feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop."

Annie smiled at his sincerity, "Okay……I love you, Randy," she breathed as she placed all of her trust within him. She felt him withdraw his fingers from her and positioned himself between her thighs. He slid a condom on unnoticed, he knew she'd be paranoid afterward if he didn't. Besides he didn't want to mess up her career without her permission. 

He locked eyes with her as he slowly and gently eased his cock inside her. Annie felt shots of pain and gritted her teeth as his shaft buried itself deep inside her warmth. Randy brought his body down to hers as he lay still within her, allowing her to adjust around him.

Breanne breathed deep as Randy began to suck gently on one of her breasts. It took her mind off of the pain, and after a few minutes, there was no pain. She could feel his shaft pulsating inside her and tremors shot through her as he began to slowly move in and out of her core.

Randy continued to slowly pump in and out as he rubbed her clit with each movement. She moaned softly as he began to speed up gradually.

Annie raised her hips instinctively with each thrust as their bodies moved in synchronized motions. Her body shook with pleasure as he stroked and plunged into her more quickly and more urgently. 

Randy's body wrought with ecstasy as her tight center constricted around his shaft. He fought back the urge to spend as he longed to share his orgasm with her. He held back as he pumped quicker and harder. He heard soft moans mingle with his own and they continued to climb the ladder of blissful enjoyment.

Annie's body felt as though it were building and building. She was on the verge of exploding as his pace continued to quicken, then slow, quicken then slow, driving her mad with each thrust. Their bodies moved as one until Annie began to feel her legs shake and go weak.

"Randy…" she gasped, "I feel…something's happening…I…I…"

"I know, babe, I feel it too. Just let it go, sweetie…"

She listened to him and she began to moan in pleasurable euphoria as she let go of all control. She felt a whirlpool of sensations sweep over and through her body as she and Randy climaxed together.

Randy collapsed on top of Annie, burying his face in her shoulder, "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her cheek and propped himself back up onto his elbows. He looked down into her hazy blue eyes with a proud smirk on his face, "Are you okay?"

Breanne exhaled as her body calmed, "Wow," was all she could manage. Then another thought came to her mind, "Can we do that again later?"

Randy laughed out loud, "Well, I suppose so…" he trailed off and kissed her gently before getting up, "But right now, I need to use the bathroom."

"Yah, me too…" she yawned, "I'll race you."

Randy smiled cockily, "Oh yah? I dare you to try and get up."

Annie tried to get up, but she couldn't. Her legs still hadn't recovered and she was still feeling a little bit dizzy. Finally she gave up, "Fine. I'll let you win, but just this once." 

Randy smiled as he made his way to the bathroom to clean up. His heart was still pounding from their love making. He sighed at the thought. He had never made love before. Sure, he had sex before, but he didn't love or feel anything other than lust for those women. It was empty sex, without emotion or feeling. With Annie, however, he had felt every part of their love making, and it had shaken his soul.

~~~

Annie, finally able to move again, made her way to the downstairs bathroom. She relieved herself, then gave in to the urge to take a shower. She turned on the water and let it run over her, washing away all the sweat. She turned around to get the shampoo, but instead came face to face with Randy. She let out a startled scream as he laughed at her and held up the shampoo, "Looking for this?" he questioned.

Annie narrowed her eyes at him, "You scared the shit out of me!" She began to protest more but Randy shut her up with a light kiss. He then opened the shampoo bottle and washed her hair for her. She returned his gesture, and eventually they found themselves bathing each other and loving each other until the hot water ran out.

They later called their parents to tell them that they wouldn't be making it back until tomorrow. Tim and the Orton's weren't bothered by it, and said it would be nice to sleep in on a holiday for once; just like it should be.

~~~

That night, Annie and Randy sat across from each other at the dining table eating the dinner Annie had prepared. They talked and exchanged stories about how they had each planned to surprise the other. They laughed at their unintended folly before Randy scooped her up and carried her upstairs.

He lay her down gently then spooned up behind her as they drifted to sleep. 

(Okay, and here's another love song…just because I feel like it, lol.)

Oh my life   
Is changing everyday   
In every possible way 

And Oh my dreams   
It's never quiet as it seems   
Never quiet as it seems 

I know I've felt like this before   
But now I'm feeling it even more   
Because it came from you 

And then I open up and see   
The person falling here is me   
A different way to be 

I want more (impossible to ignore)   
I want more (impossible to ignore) 

And they'll come true (impossible not to do) 

And they'll come true (impossible not to do) 

And now I tell you openly   
You have my heart so don't hurt me   
You're what I couldn't find 

A totally amazing mind   
So understanding and so kind 

You're everything to me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

LOL. Okay, there it is! Your smut chapter! I hope you're happy, that was really hard to write! If my sister or my parents read that…OH LORD! I don't even want to think of the humiliation! Anyway, I hated writing that! Why??? Because it makes me blush! I feel………naked! And it's all of your fault!! Do you see the links at which I go to please my readers??? DO YOU???? Lol. J/k. Anyway, Merry Christmas! 

Coming Soon:

Chapter 31: Christmas Day

REVIEW!! 


	31. Christmas Day

Wow!! I'm so happy ya'll liked that chapter! I have to admit, I was a little nervous, lol. I've never really written a smut scene, lol, but it didn't come out too bad, I guess, I'm still a little red in the face though, lol. 

Anyway, down to business: I want your feedback. I want to write another fiction, but I'm not sure what I should do, so I'm leaving it up to you! Here are the choices! Please cast your votes!

1) I could write a sequel to The Intern and the Orton.

2) I could write an entirely different Randy/???

3) I could write another completely original fan fiction with an entirely different superstar. That is, if ya'll are willing to read another OC story. And I don't think I want to write in an original diva because I don't think it would turn out all that good. So it would probably be with another behind the scenes person. *light bulb clicks on* you know something? I could write a series of sorts, lol. I'll call it the **_©Behind the Scenes Love Series © or something . _** Okay, I better not see that anywhere else, lol. It's copy right, OH YAH!! Lol.

4) Or I could just quit writing altogether, lol. I don't want to write if ya'll aren't going to read, okay? I mean, it's pointless that way, you know? I published this story, in hopes that people would read it, and ya'll did, but if you don't want to read anything from me anymore, then I don't see the point in posting another story! 

Okay, so those are the choices, please tell me which one you want, and I will be more than happy to do my best to appease you. Now, on to the next chapter!

Chapter 31: Christmas Day.

Annie woke up to an alarm clock going off. She groaned in disapproval before she swung her arm over to the nightstand to turn it off. She looked over to see Randy sleeping peacefully, not even having heard the alarm, apparently. Annie smiled as an idea popped into her head. She grabbed her pillow and positioned herself above him, ready to pounce, 'It's been far too long since the last time,' she thought evilly. 

She brought the pillow down swiftly, knocking him square in the head. He startled awake so fast he fell off the bed, a confused look on his face as he tried to asses where he was and why he was on the floor. It dawned on him when he looked up to see Annie pointing and laughing hysterically, loosely holding a pillow in her hand.

Annie hushed her laughter when she saw that he was on his feet again. He was glaring at her with his blue eyes, they were dark seeking vengeance. Annie licked her lips and stared him down. Her gaze moved from his eyes to his bare chest to his midsection and then to a pair of black boxers. She licked her lips as she suddenly felt very warm. She shook the thought from her head, for the moment. She knew he was going to try and get even, and she was ready for it. She braced herself for a tackle and a tickling, and was shocked when he just smiled sweetly and walked toward the bathroom.

'C'mon, Annie, follow me,' Randy thought to himself. He wasn't surprised when he heard the bed squeak a little and the soft patter of Annie's feet trailing behind him at a short distance. He turned the corner quickly and placed himself against the wall, stifling a grunt as the cold wall touched his bare back.

Annie came cautiously closer to the door frame. She ignored the voice that yelled inside her head, 'This is a trap! This is a trap!' She kept walking and as she went to turn the corner, she was scooped up by strong arms and hoisted over a steady shoulder. She screamed to be put back down. 

Randy laughed as she kicked and screamed. He continued his walk toward the bathroom, "You know Annie, I think for once, I'm going to let you have the first shower without even putting up a fight. Hell, I'm even going to carry you to the bathroom! Sound good to you??" 

Annie caught on to what he was about to do, "NO! You wouldn't!! Don't! Please, it's Christmas!!"

Randy smirked, "I know! That's why I'm willing to give you the first shower!" He opened the door forcefully as Annie began to kick and scream even harder. He bent down and turned on the **_cold_** water. 

He swung her little body off of his shoulder in one swift movement, removing her gown as he did so. Annie stood a mere foot away from the bathtub and shivered as she felt the little mists of cold water hit her skin, "Randy please don't……please…" she trailed off, giving him the puppy dog face. Her eyes were pleading.

Randy smirked evilly as he bent down and turned on the hot water as well, "Well, I guess we **_could_** take one together. That is if you're done hitting people with pillows at five-thirty in the morning."

Annie smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes, "I'm sowwy," she pouted.

Randy couldn't take it anymore, "Do you have any idea how much you're turning me on right now?"

"No…care to show me?" she asked seductively as she traced a finger down his midsection. 

Randy caught her hand and drew her finger into his mouth, then he bent down and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Annie floated into oblivion as she felt her panties being removed. She hardly paid any heed to the water as she focused completely on Randy and all the sensations he was sending through her body as they made love in the shower.

~~~

Finally, at one-thirty, Annie and Randy entered the St. Louis city limits. They had been driving non stop trying to get to their families before it was extremely late. Thirty minutes later, Randy pulled their car into the parking lot of Tim's hotel. Annie ran up the stairs to his room and knocked on the door, Randy following in tow, but a bit slower.

Tim opened his door and was immediately brought into a bear hug. He gasped for air as his daughter squeezed him tightly, "Merry Christmas, Daddy."

"Merry Christmas, sweetie," he was able to manage as she let go of her hold on him.

"Merry Christmas, Tim," Randy said as he made it to the door and placed an arm around Annie.

Tim smiled in approval as he shook Randy's hand, "Same to you, son," he returned as he gestured for them to come in.

Annie and Randy sat down at the table by the window as Tim went to his bag and pulled out a box wrapped in gold and silver paper. Tim had taken special care in preparing this gift for his daughter. He smiled warmly at the couple sitting at the table as he crossed the room. 

Annie smiled sweetly and innocently, "Is that for me???"

"Well, I do believe it is," he said as he handed it to her, "Be careful when you open it, hon," he instructed.

Randy sat back as he took in the scene before him. He felt slightly out of place until he felt Annie grab his hand in anticipation of opening her gift. He smiled as he realized she was sharing the moment with him. He smiled at her and returned the squeeze before she took her hand away to tear at the paper.

Automatic tears of joy rolled down her face at she stared at the beautiful gift. It was her favorite picture of her and her mother taken right before she died. Her father had had it blown up and framed. She embraced her father fiercely then wiped her tears as she took out a small box from her purse and handed it to him.

"Here. I bought it when you weren't looking," she admitted as Tim took it from her and opened it. He shook his head and smiled at her. It was a two tone pocket watch with a train design in silver over the gold base. 'To my loving father' was engraved on the back.

He smiled and the three talked for a while before Tim looked at the clock. It was three o'clock, "Randy, have your parents seen you yet? You two should probably get over there."

Randy smiled, "Yah, you're probably right," he agreed as he gave Annie's shoulders a slight squeeze. 

Tim stood and went to get Annie her jacket when he came back with it, Randy was holding Tim's jacket out to him, "Tim, I'd like to invite you to have dinner with my family and I, that is if you don't have anything else to do. They'd love to meet you, and I'd love for you to spend Christmas with us," he paused and looked at Annie, "She can come too…I guess," he teased.

"Sounds good to me," Tim agreed, "And don't worry about Annie, she'll be fine by herself," he joked.

"Ha ha," Annie rolled her eyes, "I'm surrounded by a couple of comedians…lucky me."

Tim smiled at her before they headed out the door, Tim taking the lead. Randy bent and gave her kiss on the head as he took her hand and led her to the car.

~~~

It was eight o'clock at night and dinner had long since been cooked and eaten. Tim and Bob Jr. sat back on the couch and talked about wrestling and baseball. Randy's mom and Breanne were in the kitchen cleaning up, and Randy and his grandfather were sitting on the porch stairs reminiscing outside.

Annie placed the last dish in the drain, and both females declared the dishes done. Randy's mother was happy that the young couple had finally come to their senses and gotten back together. Annie was the ideal would be daughter in law, and Randy's mother vowed to push that idea as far as it would go. 

"Well…dinner has been served, the dishes have been washed…I think it's time to open up some Christmas gifts, don't you?" she asked as she nudged Annie's arm with her elbow.

Annie smiled in reply, "I'll get them rounded up, unless you'd like to do the honors."

"Nah, I've been doing the honors for years, I think I'll bestow that task upon you _this_ year." 

Annie went into the rooms and told every one that it was time to open up the presents. After getting Randy and his grandfather to come inside, Annie found her purse and pulled it near and pulled out Randy's present and put it in her pocket. Annie sat still and watched Bob Jr. pull out and distribute the presents that were under the tree. 

Her eyes were full of surprise when he called her name, "C'mere Annie, this one's for you."

She sat there confused. She hadn't expected them to get her anything, "I couldn't…I didn't get you anyth-"

"Who cares? Get over and open your present, girl!" he insisted.

Annie smiled as she made her way over and took her gift. She opened it slowly, not knowing what to expect. It was a black shirt, or at least that's what she thought at first. She unfolded it to reveal an Evolution fitted T, that read Evolution's Girl: Paid, Laid, and Made. She laughed out loud, "I love it!"

Randy smiled in approval at his parents. He had to admit, they were good when it came to presents. He then reached under the tree and handed Tim his Christmas present, "Here ya go, Tim," he said as he tossed it to him.

Tim opened the package to reveal a Stone Cold Steve Austin: Fuck Fear, Drink Beer shirt. Tim laughed and nodded his head, "It's all I've ever wanted."

Everyone shared a good laugh as they finished opening their gifts and exchanging thanks and hugs. Everyone sat back and relaxed as they drank some eggnog and got more acquainted with Tim. They would have been trying to get to know Annie better too if she were anywhere to be found. However, everyone's attention turned to Tim as they realized she wasn't the only one missing.

Randy led Annie out onto the back porch to give them a little bit of privacy. He had been waiting for the right moment to give her his present. He bent down to kiss her as he placed the small, square box in her hands. 

She opened her gift and her eyes widened at what she saw. There were two earrings with charms identical to the one on her necklace. She hugged him tightly, "Oh my God, Randy. Thank you so much. They're beautiful." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the forehead before reaching into her sweater pocket and digging out his gift. She looked up at him again before handing it to him and shook her head in disbelief, "I love you, you know that?" she asked then handed him the box.

"I love you too, babe," he said as he took his eyes from hers and opened the present. He smiled in appreciation and disbelief as he held up the gold Rolex. He turned it over to read the inscription, "Randy Keith Orton," it read. "You got me a biscuit?" (A/N: That's what they're called, according to HHH. I just got done reading Unscripted, and it's in there. He was talking about how Rolex watches are worn by more established wrestlers to show their status or something like that. I know Randy isn't all that established in the WWE, but I don't care, and neither does Annie, lol). "

"Well, I figured it would match your Intercontinental belt," she smiled.

Randy nodded his approval, then sighed, "One problem, though."

Annie's smile fell, "What?"

"I'm not going to wear this in front of Paul or Ric for a few years," he joked, "They might hurt me."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's cooler than theirs," he smirked proudly.

Annie smiled and reached up to touch his cheek. She looked at him affectionately before bringing her hands to his chest. She then pushed him away and ran down the stairs to the yard. When she got there, she gestured with her finger, "Catch me if you can, sissy boy!"

"Oh…that's it!" he declared as he jumped over the rail or the porch and landed on his feet gracefully. 

Annie flashed him an 'Oh shit,' look before darting off into the yard and toward a large tree. She looked up in astonishment for a few short seconds as she marveled at the discovery of a very nice tree house. She was still staring when Randy caught up to her. 

She spun around to face him, startled when she felt him poke her in her sides. She giggled as he picked her up and spun her around, "I got you now! There's no escape!"

"Who said I wanted to escape once you caught me…………sissy boy," she taunted.

Randy smirked at her in reply, "Sissy boy? **_I'll show you 'sissy boy'_**!" He started to climb the ladder rungs that were nailed into the tree and led to the house, "Follow me……if you dare."

"Oh, I'm am…" she muttered as she began to follow his ascent up the tree.

When they finally made it to the balcony of the large tree house, Randy pulled her over to him. Together they looked over the view. The Orton's yard was huge, and there was a forest beyond it. It was dark outside, cloudy. The moon was barely visible through a hole in the clouds. 

Randy reached over and turned up a lantern. It lit the tree house, and cast a glow on their features. Randy and Annie admired each other before leaning in for a kiss. Their kissed lasted for long minutes, and neither noticed the snow that began to fall as they stood there, lingering in each other's embrace. 

When they pulled apart, Annie smiled and reached her hand out to catch the snow. Randy pulled her into a hug, and they stood there, letting the snow fall on their faces. He felt her shiver, and then pulled her inside, "C'mon, it's a little warmer in here."

Annie followed him in and her mouth dropped at how neat it was inside the little house. The ceiling probably stood about seven feet high, and there were two red bean bags sitting across the room near the window which had a shudder and red curtains hanging. There were two sleeping bags spread out on the floor and there were folded blankets and assorted pillows against the far walls near the bean bags. The wood was finely sanded and there was even a small end table near the door holding a lantern. It was cozy, to say the least. Almost like a miniature cabin.

"Why do I get the feeling that you planned this?" she asked suspiciously.

Randy smirked, confirming her every suspicion, "Because I did," He paused and sat on a bean bag, "C'mere."

Annie did as he as beckoned. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her passionately. Randy smiled against her lips, "You know, as a kid, I used to fantasize about having sex up here…" he hinted.

"Well…it is the time of giving," she teased, kissing his lips seductively.

"Are you saying you want to make my dreams come true?"

"Every single one."

"Are you sure about what you're saying?"

"Of course," she admitted honestly.

Randy took in a deep breath before standing them up again, "Alright…if you're sure," he said as pulled something small out of his jacket pocket. "Stand right there, okay?"

"O……Kay…" she said kind of confused. Her confusion was swept away as he knelt on one knee before her. Her eyes widened and her mouth nearly dropped, replaced by a smile of disbelief as he spoke words she thought she'd never hear any man mutter to her in a thousand life times.

"Annie, I know we've only known each other for what? Three months? But listen, I love you…I love everything about you. I fell for you from the moment you first insulted me," he paused and smiled at her, "and I swear, in a hundred years, I'll never be as happy with anyone as I am right now, with you," he paused again and opened the small box in his hand, revealing a ring with a silver band and a rose like design at the top holding a finely cut diamond, "Breanne Elizabeth Davis…will you marry me?"

For what seemed like the hundredth time that week, tears of joy ran down her face, "yes," she choked through her tears.

Randy slipped the ring on her finger, as he stood and drew her into his arms, "I love you so much, Annie. I promise I'll make you happy. I want to make your dreams come true too."

Annie smiled through her tears and raised her mouth to his lips, "You are my dream, Randy."

Randy nearly cried with all the emotions he felt at that precise moment. He was holding his future wife, the future mother of his children, and there just weren't any words to express the love he held with his heart. 

They held each other for many minutes before giving themselves up to their love for one another. The snow fell outside, and the light from the lantern danced brightly and wildly as they made love in the tree house, ten feet above the rest of the world, and a thousand light years away from all the distractions the world can provide. They would later announce their engagement, but until then, they celebrated the love between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there it is!! The final chapter is Done!!!!!!! I hope you liked this story, and for those of you who didn't want it to end, I'm sorry, but it was for the best. So, now, do me a favor, and tell me what you want me to do next!!! I bet you didn't see that proposal coming…did you?? Muwhahahah!!!! 

Okay, don't forget to check my website for my responses okay? They should all be up after Christmas! For those of you who don't already know, you can find a link in my profile! If you want to see your responses check back between the 26th and the 1st, okay? Okay.

Merry Christmas, ya'll, and Happy New Year!

Pammi

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
